The Silver Lining
by bukibuki
Summary: Living in San Francisco, Elena and Damon are married and have a daughter. Their little girl meant the world to them and she was able to change their lives into a better one. But what if Elena and Damon aren't able to handle their problems anymore? Are they going to survive this or are they going to suffer the consequences of the worst that can happen? - Sequel to Don't You Remember
1. Emma

**_Hey guys! I'm finally back! Yeah, it took me a few days to write it because I was busy with school and all the studying. Well, I was supposed to write this chapter so fast but I did it so you could have it soon. _**

**_If you haven't read Don't You Remember you better read it before you start this one. This one will have a different drama but things from Don't You Remember will continue here, like her depression and her ways to get over it. _**

**_This story won't be as long as Don't You Remember and I'm thinking about doing 15 chapter but I'm not sure yet. It will depend on whether you like this or not!_**

**_This happens 4 years after Don't You Remember._**

**_Have fun! I hope you like this sequel!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Emma**

_Elena and I had been in that room for almost one hour when we heard the soft cry of our baby girl being born. I was there, watching my baby girl coming to this world. I looked at Elena and she had tears in her eyes, as she was able to finally relax her legs._

_The nurse wrapped her in a pink blanket and walked towards Elena. She placed her on Elena's arms and Elena was so happy she just couldn't stop crying. I walked to her and kissed the top of her head. I'm not the kind of person who cries but in that moment, I had tears in my eyes. Our little girl was still covered in blood but she was there, and she was beautiful._

"_We had agreed that you would choose the name she will have when you looked at her," I smiled caressing Elena's hair._

"_Emma," Elena smiled at me._

"_She looks like an Emma," I kissed Elena's lips then placed a kiss on my daughter's forehead._

_The nurse took Emma from us after a few minutes saying she needed to do tones of exams. She also asked me to leave the room and wait at the waiting room while they took Elena to a private room. I couldn't stop smiling and when I walked into the living room, I saw Bonnie and Grayson. I wanted my father to be there but he wouldn't be able to come because of his work. Bonnie hugged me right away and laughed at me for having tears in my eyes._

"_She is the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen in my entire life!" I said smiling._

"_How are they?" Grayson asked me._

"_They are great, Grayson," I answered. "Elena will be taken to a room and then you will all be able to see her… Emma is doing some exams but she will go to Elena's bedroom soon enough," I explained still smiling from ear to ear._

"_How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked smiling at me._

"_You know what they say… A man is never complete until he has seen the baby he has made," I smiled back._

"_I can already see Emma will be a very lucky girl…" Grayson said._

"_Why don't we go to the nursery?" I suggested. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to see Emma there,"_

_We walked through a few hallways until we got to the nursery. There was the glass window and there were around ten babies there. Emma was right in front of the glass. She was wearing the Winnie the Pooh onesie Elena and I had bought in Paris years ago. We had decided that the first piece of cloth she would wear was going to be the first piece of cloth we bought her._

_I was over the moon. Actually, I didn't even know how to explain what I was feeling. I felt happy, amazing, wonderful. Elena and I had waited for months and now Emma was finally here. Well, our life wasn't the best at the moment but we wanted to give Emma the best she could have. _

_We lived in a really small apartment because we couldn't afford something bigger. The apartment only had one room, where Elena and I used to sleep before we found out about her pregnancy. We then did some changes. We reorganized the living room putting our bed in there together with the couch and the coffee table. _

_We didn't really have a desk because of the lack of space so we used the kitchen table to work and study. Elena and I painted the whole room pink and we made a room just for our daughter. We didn't care if we would have to sleep in the living room, which was the same room of the kitchen, as long as our little Emma was perfectly fine and she had a good space for her._

_We liked that apartment though. It was small but we felt as if we were never apart. It was a cozy and comfortable apartment. Elena and I were always together and we could have some amazing moments there._

_I still remember when we first moved to San Francisco. We had just bought this apartment and we had absolute no money to buy any furniture. We only bought some stuff we would certainly need like a mattress, sheets, pillows, bathroom stuff and kitchen stuff. Our kitchen counter didn't have more than three mugs and three plates and that was it. It was a difficult time but at least we had our own apartment and we would be able to live together. The mattress was on the floor and Elena and I loved to sleep there. I can say it was a little hard to change to a normal bad a few months later._

_Our lives are a lot better now and I'm happy that my baby girl wasn't born years ago otherwise we would have no way to maintain her. Something bad would probably happen and I can't even dare to think like this. I hope she loves me just like I love her._

"_She is beautiful, Damon," Bonnie said and I noticed her eyes were shining._

"_She is exactly like Elena…" Grayson couldn't stop gazing his granddaughter._

"_Really?" I asked laughing. "I told Elena the same thing and she didn't want to believe in me," I said._

"_I still remember the day I was in your place and Elena was the baby girl across the window…" Grayson smiled. "It was the best day of my life so I will never forget the first time I looked at her. So I can assure you that your daughter is exactly like her… The nose, the rose cheeks… Not to mention the brown doe eyes," He explained._

"_She is upset that she didn't get the blue eyes…"_

"_What's the matter?" Bonnie asked. "Emma is the most beautiful baby in this nursery and there are babies with blue eyes… That doesn't mean anything,"_

"_Elena never really liked her brown eyes," Grayson said. "She has this weird thing for blue eyes that I don't think anyone, not even her, can explain why or how she has this but she does," He laughed._

"_If you have more kids, there is a chance she might have blue eyes…" Bonnie said._

"_Slow down, Bonnie," Grayson laughed. "Their first daughter is not even one day old and you're already thinking about a second one?"_

"_That won't be a problem for Damon," Bonnie rolled her eyes. She loved to provoke me so I hit her arm playfully._

"_Grayson is right… I'm still worried and scared that I won't be able to afford everything my girl needs so I don't think Elena and I are gonna talk about a second kid for a long time," I explained._

"_I would like to have a talk about this subject with you, Damon…" Grayson remembered something he had to tell me._

"_About a second kid?" I looked at him confused._

"_No, Damon, about money…" Grayson said as if it was obvious._

_I wanted to start a life with Elena and I wanted to be everything to her. I didn't want to depend on anyone and that's why I didn't ask my father for money. My father was rich and Elena and I could be having the life of a queen and a king but I didn't want that. I wanted to have my own money and have a life that I could afford with it._

_Elena's college was very expensive and I would never be able to pay for it so that was the only thing I was okay with Grayson paying. I didn't want Elena to have problems because I'm not rich. She was going to be a doctor and she was going to earn her own money just like I do. That's why we don't have much money. I'm the only one working and now I will have to maintain three human beings with my payment._

"_Mr. Salvatore?" I heard my name so I turned back to see the nurse that was with Elena during the labor. "Elena is in the private room already… You can come in," She smiled._

"_Can we all go in?" Grayson asked. He just couldn't wait to see his daughter._

"_Yes, you can but you can't stay for too long," The nurse answered._

_We all walked into the room and Elena was lying on the bed. Grayson walked to her and hugged his daughter the tightest he could._

"_Congratulations, Lena," Grayson kissed her cheek. "I've already seen Emma and she is beautiful… You and Damon did an excellent job," He looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh embarrassed. _

"_Thanks dad," Elena smiled. "I'm so happy…"_

"_I know you are, Elena," Grayson said. "She is exactly like you," He smiled._

"_Yeah, Damon told me…" Elena said._

"_Elena, your daughter is healthy, she has five fingers on each hand and five fingers on each foot, she is absolutely perfect… The color of her eyes won't change anything,"_

"_You know how much I love your eyes…" I approached the bed and held Elena's hand. "Our daughter is beautiful,"_

"_Yes, she is," Elena smiled. "Dad, Damon, do you mind leaving the room for a few minutes? I want to talk to Bonnie…" She asked softly._

"_Sure," Grayson and I said at the same time._

_We then left the room leaving Bonnie and Elena alone so they could have any kind of girl talk they wanted. Grayson and I went to the café of the maternity so we could talk about what Grayson so wanted._

"_Damon, I know you don't want anyone giving you money," Grayson started. "Elena tells me that all the time but here is the thing… Elena isn't working yet and it will take four years for her to do so," He said. "I pay for her college but I need to do more than that,"_

"_Elena and I aren't rich but we can have a good life, Grayson,"_

"_May I ask how much you earn, Damon?" Grayson asked politely._

"_Eight thousand per month, Grayson," I answered._

"_You and Elena aren't married yet, Elena doesn't work and you now have a daughter… You will need clothes, food, health care," Grayson said. "I want to help you…"_

"_This is not necessary, Grayson…"_

"_Damon, I will feel better if I help you and Elena take care of Emma," Grayson explained. "Let's do this… I will give you some money every month so you can buy Emma everything she needs… And maybe some things you and Elena might need as well," He said. "If you notice I'm giving you two too much money, then you tell me and I will stop, okay?"_

"_Grayson…"_

"_It's just a small help, Damon," Grayson said. "I was supposed to be paying for Elena's house, food, clothes besides her college… But I'm not because you two are living together and as the man of the house, you want to pay for everything for your girl," He continued. "I've been in your place already, Damon… I was exactly like you, there is nothing wrong with that," Grayson smiled. "Let me help for a while, okay?"_

"_Alright," I smiled. "I'll accept the money but only because I will be able to give my daughter better things,"_

"_You'll be able to give Emma everything one day, Damon, but you're young now and you're still learning how to make money, how to be the man of the house… But what you really need right now is learn how to be a fatter." He said. "Make sure Elena feels loved and make sure Emma feels like she has the best parents ever,"_

"_Thank you, Grayson," I smiled shaking his hand. "Thank you… For real,"_

"_You're welcome, Damon," He smiled back._

"And that, sweetie, is the story of the day you were born," Damon said smiling at his five years old daughter.

Damon looked around Emma's room and how things had changed since the day she was born. After Elena and Damon got married, Grayson and Giuseppe gave them a house as a wedding gift. The house was beautiful and as Damon wanted, it was on Elena's name.

The house was one of those small colored ones, the typical houses from San Francisco. It was blue on the outside and the inside was a lot comfortable. It was bigger than their old apartment since it had a second floor.

On the first floor, there were the living room with a good fireplace, the kitchen, a small bedroom, a small bathroom and a small backyard. On the second floor, there was the hallway which lead to two bedrooms and that was it. One bedroom had a big fluffy pink E on its door and the other one was the door to Damon and Elena's bedroom.

Damon and Elena's bedroom was simple. It only had a good bed, two nightstands, a TV, a desk and their closet. They didn't want more than that. They decided to invest on Emma's room. They had even let her stay with the bigger room. Her bedroom had light pink walls and the furniture was all white.

There were a lot of toys spread around the room and Emma had six shelves where she kept her collection of stuffed animals. A year back, she had found out what was like to have a collection. One day, she was playing in her parent's bedroom when she asked Elena why she had so many snow globes on a shelf and Elena explained to her about her collection.

Emma's bedroom was beautiful and she had everything she wanted. She loved that bedroom.

Damon was sitting on the edge of Emma's bed. She was already under the blankets and Damon was telling her a story for her to fall asleep. Emma hated to sleep without bedtime stories so Damon always told her one. Sometimes he created something but sometimes he just wanted Emma to know about things that had happened between him and Elena when they were young.

"Now it's time to go to bed, sweetheart…" Damon kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, daddy," Emma smiled winking at her father.

"Goodnight, love," Damon sent her a kiss then closed the door to her bedroom.

* * *

**_That's it for the first chapter, guys. I really hope you liked it. It was something as an introdution so it didn't have much of storyline, which will start next chapter. I described their house, their lives and I also added a flashback. Since a lot of stuff happened between the two stories, I will write them in flashbacks here._**

**_I've already gotten a few requests of flashbacks and people want their marriage and stuff. If you want to see anything, just tell me okay? I will be glad to write it and make you happy._**

**_Also, if you have any question about the story, all you have to do is ask me!_**

**_I can tell you that this story will probably have more drama than romance and I think you can notice that by reading the synopsis. I don't wanna scare anyone thinking this would be a major drama but it will have some really intense moments but something that I want you to ALWAYS remember is that Delena is my life and I ship them very hard! Nothing breaks my heart more than seeing DE apart so there goes the tip, okay?_**

**_Guys, you know how important the reviews are to me and they get a lot more important when they are the feedback for a first chapter so review it okay? Pretty please? :D_**

**_I love you all!_**


	2. Routine

**Chapter 2 - Routine**

"Emma fell asleep," Damon walked into their room.

As Damon entered the bedroom, he noticed Elena was lying on their bed. She was underneath the blankets so he could only see the top of her pajamas.

"I was wondering if you would be up for a movie and some cuddling..." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Can I choose the movie?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Elena smiled.

Damon walked to the shelf and grabbed an action movie. Elena didn't really like action movies but she knew Damon loved them so she didn't mind. After all, Damon used to watch all the romantic movies she wanted. He put the movie in the DVD player then laid by Elena's side on the bed.

"I have a surprise for you..." Elena whispered in his ear.

"I'd like to watch the movie, Lena," Damon said. "I think the beginning will be important for us to understand the movie,"

"Ugh," Elena crossed her eyes mad. "Fine," She said sexually frustrated.

Elena was hating the movie and she couldn't wait for it to finish but Damon was enjoying it a lot and nothing could take his attention from the TV screen. That wasn't what Elena wanted and she wasn't going to sleep until he got exactly what she wanted. There was still one hour left for the movie to end but Elena decided it was the perfect time for her to put her plan in action.

Elena slowly placed her hand on his and led it to her body. Damon let it on her thigh but it still wasn't what Elena wanted. In a matter of seconds, Elena was able to slide his hand between her thigh and he noticed she wasn't wearing panties.

"Oh," Damon moaned.

"That was my surprise," Elena said. "But if you want to keep watching this stupid movie then I guess I'll need something else to give me pleasure," She whispered.

"You're not gonna need anything," Damon said stopping Elena from getting out of the bed. "I'm your man and if someone is gonna give you pleasure then this person has got to be me," He smirked.

"Well, I was gonna use a vibrator..." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Are you really going to choose a plastic cock when you have a real one ready to shoot its load inside of you?" Damon whispered sucking on her neck.

"No..." Elena moaned feeling Damon's finger inside of her pussy. "I want you to watch the movie while I play with you," She smiled.

"What?"

"That's it," Elena said. "Watch the damn movie..."

Damon tried to keep his attention on the TV but it was getting impossible knowing that Elena was naked by his side. Then, when the scene got good and Damon was completely focused, Elena put his dick in her mouth and sucked it hard.

"Damn Elena!" Damon almost screamed.

"He wants me..." Elena pouted getting his dick dry.

"I told you I would only let you take control if you made my fantasy come true..." Damon said. "Give me a 69 and we can talk..."

Elena sat on Damon's face and laid on his body. She stroked her dick for a few seconds then began to suck its tip.

"Ohh," Elena moaned feeling Damon's tongue on her clit.

Elena then deep throated Damon's cock while she massaged his balls. Damon was licking her so fast because the pleasure was so good that neither of them wanted to stop.

Damon then slowly laid Elena with her back against the mattress and positioned himself between her legs. Although he loved a hot and wild sex, Damon would always prefer to make love to his wife. It felt a lot more right. He slowly penetrated her while Elena craved her nails on his back. They were both really close to their orgasms.

As Damon's member began to throb inside of her, Elena closed her legs involuntary and they came together while they passionately kissed.

"I want more..." Elena whispered still having difficulty to breath. Somehow, she had forgotten how to do it.

"Wait a minute," He smiled standing up from the bed.

Damon removed the full condom and threw it in the trash. He then dressed his member in another one and entered Elena again. This time he decided to move in and out slowly, for Elena to enjoy the feeling and the movement. Elena's eyes were closed and her hands were craved on the sheets while her sweet husband moved inside of her. Elena was trying hard not to yell otherwise they could wake up Emma and that wouldn't be any good. They had had many sexual frustrations while Emma was a baby because she was always waking up at the exact same time Damon and Elena were trying to get some time by themselves.

_Elena was about to remove Damon's jeans when they heard Emma's cry coming from the room. They looked at each other rolling their eyes. Elena took Damon's shirt from the floor then walked into Emma's room._

"_Honey…" Elena took Emma from the crib. "You're already one year old and you were sleeping the whole night…" She walked around the room carrying her daughter trying to calm her down._

_Emma didn't want to stop crying and it seemed that the more Elena sang to her the more she cried. Elena walked back to the living room and Damon was shirtless by the kitchen counter. When he turned back, Elena noticed he was holding a mug and there was smoke going up from inside the mug._

"_Emma has already ruined or night of love…" Damon walked towards Elena. "Let her with me," He said._

_Damon held Emma in his arms then handed the mug to Elena. He knew how tired she was. Elena had had exams all week long and she was going crazy with all the studying she needed to do. That day, Elena had done the last exam and she was finally free to enjoy her weekend with her family._

"_You know Emma doesn't really like stressed people," Damon rolled his eyes laughing._

"_Yeah…" Elena said drinking her hot chocolate._

_Damon tried to sing Emma's favorite song but there was no way she would calm down. Elena was washing her pacifier then gave it to her. However, Emma threw it away and kept crying. Her cry was getting louder and it was over midnight so they were worried that they would end up waking up the neighbors._

"_Emma, come on," Elena asked caressing her daughter's hair._

"_I think I know how to calm her down..." Damon smiled. "Finish your chocolate and come to the bathroom,"_

_Damon walked into the bathroom and filled Emma's plastic bathtub with warm water. He took off her clothes and diaper then put his baby inside the water. Emma started to calm down slowly and the crying face suddenly turned into a happy one when she began to play with the water._

"_Water is the solution to everything, isn't it?" Elena laughed walking into the bathroom._

"_Yeah," Damon laughed. "I know it's midnight but someone will have to stay in this bathtub for a while so she can calm down,"_

"_Dada!" Emma yelled throwing water at him happily._

In the next morning, Damon woke up and noticed Elena wasn't there anymore. He took a shower and dressed on good clothes then walked down the stairs to find both of his girls at the kitchen.

Emma was sitting at the counter drinking a glass of chocolate milk while Elena was on the other side of the balcony making pancakes for them all.

"Good morning, Em," Damon kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, dad," Emma smiled.

"Hey, honey," Damon walked towards Elena then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hi," Elena smiled softly.

Damon then ran his fingers through Elena's arms. Her scars were still there but they were already white marks since she hadn't self-harmed in years. Leading her arm to his mouth, Damon placed kisses all over her arm, getting a smile from his wife.

"Why do you kiss mommy's arms every morning?" Emma asked confused. "I thought you were supposed to kiss her lips," She laughed.

"I can still kiss mommy's lips…" Damon pulled Elena into a kiss, catching her in a surprise.

"You two are funny," Emma laughed.

"When mommy was younger, she had too many problems in her life," Damon started. "She didn't really know how to control and how to handle those problems so she ended up getting these marks…" He explained showing Emma Elena's arms. "They used to be red and a lot worse but now mommy doesn't have those problems anymore so the marks are disappearing…" He smiled. "Mommy is happy now that she has you and me with her every day so she doesn't get sad anymore,"

"Oh," Emma said.

"Your pancakes, Emma," Elena smiled putting two pancakes on Emma's plate.

"Only two? Come on, mommy, don't be selfish…" Emma said making Damon laugh.

Elena put one more pancake for Emma then was putting the rest of them on another plate when she saw what Emma was doing.

"Emma!" Damon and Elena said at the same time.

Emma had taken the chocolate syrup and her pancakes were practically floating on it. Emma had a smile from ear to ear on her face but she also had chocolate all over her chin, mouth and nose.

"This is so good…" Emma smiled eating her chocolate pancakes.

"Emma, don't take long to eat…" Damon asked. "I can't get late to work,"

"I'm going to the hospital…" Elena said grabbing her purse from the couch. "I see you at night," She kissed Damon's lips then kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Bye!" Emma yelled with her mouth full of pancakes.

Every day, they had the same routine. Elena would wake up at seven o'clock, take a shower, get ready, wake up Emma and then go down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Emma used to wake up around eight o'clock. Elena gave her breakfast every morning but she had to leave to the hospital before 8:30AM.

Since Damon only had to be at work at 9:30AM, he used to have breakfast with his daughter. After they were both ready, Damon took Emma to school then drove straight to his work.

Around five o'clock in the afternoon, Elena left the hospital and went straight to the school to pick up Emma. There were days when Elena was exhausted so she took Emma out for dinner but there were days when they went home and Elena cooked something for them.

Damon would only go back home after eight o'clock. He usually arrived while Emma was playing so she barely gave him attention, which could be very good for him when he wanted some time alone with his wife.

Later that day, Elena and Emma had just arrived home and the first thing Emma did when she set her feet inside her house was throw her body on the couch.

"Emma, you know you can't watch TV until your homework is done…" Elena said walking to the kitchen.

"I don't have homework today…" Emma rolled her eyes. "My teacher said she won't give us homework on Fridays so we can have fun the whole weekend!" She smiled.

"Then why don't you come here and help me cook something special for daddy?" Elena suggested.

"I don't know how to cook, mom," Emma laughed.

"You can help me bake a cake, what do you think?" Elena asked smiling.

"Can I make drawings while I watch you bake the cake?" Emma asked lazy.

"Yeah, sweetie, yeah," Elena laughed. "I just don't want to see you in front of this TV all the time…" She explained.

Elena was taking all the ingredients she needed for the cake while Emma ran up to her bedroom. She came back with her pencil case full with color pencils and her notebook for drawings. Elena smiled as Emma sat at the counter, in front of her, and started drawing. Emma put all her attention on the paper when she was drawing but she started singing without even noticing.

Elena then decided not even to talk to Emma so she wouldn't bother her while she made her drawings. She finished mixing all the ingredients of the chocolate cake then put it in the oven so she could start making dinner.

"Awesome," Elena said noticing there was nothing for her to cook in the fridge.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Emma finally said something after about one hour.

"I didn't have time to go to the supermarket this week and apparently your dad couldn't go either so there is nothing for me to cook for dinner," Elena explained.

"Order pizza!" Emma suggested happy.

"Yeah, I guess this is the only option… I'm too tired to go to Walmart at this time," Elena said.

"We can have pizza and then cake!" Emma smiled.

"Yeah," Elena smiled back. "I will wait for your dad to arrive so I can order it, okay? Are you hungry?"

"Not really… I can wait,"

"Good," Elena said. "Come on, let's go upstairs… You need a bath then you can do whatever you want,"

"What do you think of my drawing, mom?" Emma asked showing Elena her drawing while they walked up the stairs.

"It's beautiful, sweetie!" Elena smiled.

Emma had made a drawing of her family but there were two extra members in the drawing. There was a puppy by Emma's side and a little boy in Elena's arms. They were all in front of the house and Emma had drawn a beautiful blue sky with a shining yellow sun.

"Who is this, by the way?" Elena pointed to the tiny baby boy.

"It's the brother I want you to give me…"

"What?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, I want to have someone I can play with all the time…" Emma smiled. "I asked daddy and he said he could give me a brother very quick,"

"Your dad is crazy, Emma," Elena couldn't help but laugh. "He thinks he is the best in everything,"

"But what's the problem of giving me a brother?" Emma pouted.

"Having a kid is a big commitment, Emma," Elena started. "We can't just decide it without thinking about all the consequences it will have… Your dad and I were in a very difficult money situation when you were born and things got even worse because your dad was the only one working," She explained. "Now we have a good life but I don't think it's enough for us to have another kid… Maybe in a few years that will be possible but right now mommy's work is really important. I'm an important doctor at the hospital and if I continue like this I'll start getting a lot more money and everything will be easier. If I stop now I may not be able to get those promotions and everything I can get now,"

"Oh okay… I understand," Emma said.

"Do you wanna go in the shower or bathtub?" Elena asked walking into the bathroom with her daughter.

"Bathtub!" Emma jumped happy. "I'm gonna get my toys!" She ran out of the bathroom excitedly.

While Emma got some of her toys for her to play during her bath, Elena filled the bathtub and put some soap in it so Emma could play with the bubbles, what she loved to do. Emma walked back into the bathroom just in her panties and holding many toys, which she soon threw them in the water.

"Honey, I'll be in my bedroom, okay? I need to study some things but if you need anything just yell, okay?" Elena asked putting Emma inside the water. "You know the rules of the bathtub…"

"Yeah, I do," Emma rolled her eyes. "I can't stand up, I can't flood the bathroom and I can't leave the bathtub by myself because I can fall…"

"Good," Elena smiled.

Damon arrived when Elena was in their bedroom and he soon started kissing her neck. Elena couldn't help but moan a little feeling his lips against the soft skin of her neck.

"Good night, wifey," Damon smiled kissing her on the lips.

"Hey, Damon," Elena smiled back at him. "How was work?"

"Stressful…" Damon said. "Yours?"

"Good, actually," Elena said.

"Where is my little girl?" Damon asked looking around the room to see if Emma was there. "I stopped at her room and she wasn't there…"

"She is playing in the bathtub… Aren't you listening to her? She has been singing the same song for over thirty minutes," Elena laughed. "She doesn't even know the whole song…"

"I'm gonna go there… What did you make for dinner?" Damon asked.

"Nothing because there was nothing to cook… Emma wants to order pizza and we were just waiting for you," Elena explained.

"Oh alright," Damon smiled. "Stefan called me today… He had called me last week telling me that they were thinking about coming to San Francisco to visit us but he wasn't sure if he could make it. So, he called me this afternoon and told me they are coming on Thursday,"

"Alright," Elena said. "I'll try to get the day off Friday but on Thursday it will be impossible… I have patients all day long,"

"That's fine… I can't take two days off in the same week anyway so I told him that they would probably stay by themselves on Thursday,"

"DAD!" They heard Emma yell.

Damon walked into the bathroom and Emma was in the middle of the big bathtub playing with her plastic toys. She smiled at him then sent him a kiss.

"I heard you talking to mommy but you didn't come here to say hi to me," Emma pouted playing with him.

"I'm sorry, honey… I was talking with mommy," Damon smiled kneeling next to the bathtub. "Give me a kiss," He asked.

Emma kneeled to him then placed a smack on his cheek. Damon smiled at her then kissed her cheek as well.

"Uncle Stefan and Aunt Katherine are coming to visit us next week, honey…" Damon smiled.

"Are they going to bring Josh?" Emma's eyes shone.

"Of course they are, Emma," Damon laughed. "Josh is their son and he is only one year old… They would never travel without him," He explained.

"Oh my God, I'm so excited to meet my cousin!" Emma smiled.

_**Hey guys! So, how was it? I hope you liked even though we hadn't too much action here either. The first three chapters are something like an introduction so you can all understand how they live and stuff.**_

_**I wrote a smut (kind of different from the ones we had in DYR) to show you that this story WILL have smut and it will be a lot hotter and wild than the ones from DYR. Now DE are married and they need some love action, right? So, yeah, this will happen with frequency. **_

_**I got a request asking me to write about the time they had sex in Miami, at the beach (flashback) and I really liked it so I'll write about it. If you have any request, about smut or anything else, just ask me, okay?**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews you left on the first chapter and thank you to everyone who is following this story! It means a lot to me!**_

_**Someone on tumblr asked me if the whole drama thing will be that Emma will die and I can tell you that this WILL NOT happen. Haha. I would never kill her. There will be something else.**_

_**Well, I hope you liked this one and I'm waiting for the reviews! You guys are really sweet! Love you all! Please, leave your feedback and make me happy :D**_


	3. Family Time

**Chapter 3 – Family Time**

Stefan and Katherine arrived in San Francisco at lunchtime. They were still at the airport and since they would only stay until Sunday, they had decided to take only one bag. Stefan had a backpack on his back though. He was taking a book, two baby bottles of milk and some toys Josh would want to play in the plane.

Josh wanted to walk on his own feet, now that he was able to walk by himself it was what he loved to do. However, the airport was crowded and he was too small to walk in the middle of all those people so Katherine was holding him in her arms. He was wearing jeans, a V-neck gray t-shirt, a cap and black shoes. The only difference between Stefan and him was that Stefan's V-neck was black and he wasn't wearing a cap.

_We've just arrived._ Stefan texted Damon.

"Honey, why don't we have lunch here in the airport?" Stefan asked holding Katherine's hand. "They won't be home by this time so we can't go there yet... I told Damon we would do something for the day while they work,"

"Yeah, that's okay for me..."

"Bea, bea, bea!" Josh clapped his hands happily then pointed to the bear at the shopping window of a toys' store.

"No, Josh," Katherine said. "Things here at the airport are too expensive,"

"We can buy you a few toys when we go shopping, okay?" Stefan asked giggling at his son. "What about a steak?" He suggested Katherine.

"Good idea," Katherine smiled.

"Bea..." Josh pouted while they walked away from the bear he wanted.

"I will buy you an even cooler and bigger bear, son," Stefan said getting a smile from him. "Just let us get at your Uncle's house so we can drop our things and go out,"

They walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth. The waiter handed them the menu and they ordered they drinks. When the waiter arrived with their drinks, they had already decided their food.

"Orange juice for the lady," The waiter said putting a beautiful and big glass of natural orange juice in front of Katherine. "Coke for the man," He smiled. "Are you ready to order your food?"

"Yes," Stefan smiled. "Just a question... This special of the day, you have the steak and two more side dishes right?"

"Yes," The waiter said.

"I'd like the steak with French fries and onion rings, please," Stefan said.

"Okay... And for you?" He looked at Katherine.

"I'd like the steak with tomatoes and rice, please," Katherine answered smiling.

The waiter wrote down their orders then left to the kitchen. Josh was sitting on Katherine's lap playing with two of his favorite mini cars. Katherine looked at Stefan.

"I can see the only way you can eat healthy is when I cook..." Katherine looked at Stefan.

"We're travelling, Kath," Stefan laughed.

"So?" She rolled her eyes.

"We can eat whatever we want,"

"Okay then... Don't cry when you miss the hot body you have today,"

"I go to gym every day! I'm not gonna stop being hot," Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

"What do you wanna do today?" Stefan asked then noticed Damon had already texted him back.

_Elena and Emma will be home at six so you can go there by this time._ Damon said in the text.

"We still have four ours by ourselves..." He smiled.

"I don't know, Stef," Katherine said. "Maybe we can go to a toy's store and let this one here have fun..." She laughed caressing his brown hair.

When the waiter brought their food, the first thing Josh did was reach his hand trying to take Stefan's French fries. Katherine gave him a French fry then started giving him small pieces of tomatoes, his favorite food.

"Mat!" Josh said happy, asking for more tomatoes.

Josh had started talking three months back, a while after his first birthday, but he liked to create his own words and most of them only Katherine and Stefan could understand. Josh had no problems to eat, which made their lives a lot easier. He loved eating so he was always asking for food no matter what they were.

Katherine started giving him some ice and tomatoes and he seemed to be enjoying that a lot. He loved tomatoes so much that he even forgot Stefan had something amazing as French fries.

"Your cousin is so excited to meet you, Josh," Stefan told his son.

"She must be so big and grown up now…" Katherine said. "We haven't seen her in what? Two years?"

"Yeah… Something like that. The last time I saw Damon it was on a weekend when he had to go to Boston because of his work,"

"Yeah, I remember… We had just got Josh," Katherine smiled.

_**A few hours later…**_

Stefan and Katherine were in the back seat of a cab and Josh was sitting on Stefan's legs. The little boy was tired so he had his head on his father's chest while Katherine's head was on Stefan's right shoulder. Stefan's left arm was wrapped around Josh's tiny body while his left hand was interlaced with Katherine's right one.

They had been in that taxi for around twenty minutes and they were still far from Damon's house. They were tired and they just couldn't wait to arrive. They were in the middle of the traffic when Josh started crying.

"Josh… Honey…" Katherine laid him in her arms and started caressing him.

"I'm sorry for that…" Stefan told the driver while he grabbed Josh's pacifier from his backpack.

"Don't worry, man, I'm a father…" The driver said smiling.

"Calm down, son…" Stefan said caressing his hair. "Daddy and mommy are here, sweetheart… We will get home soon."

"He needs a bath and then get some sleep…" Katherine said. "Today was a rough day and he is tired but he can't rest here…"

"Come here, buddy," Stefan took his son in his arms and placed his body against his chest.

Stefan caressed the back of his son slowly and softly while he whispered a lullaby to his son, as he used to do every night. Katherine gazed the beautiful scene. Stefan was so good with kids and although Josh was adopted, Stefan had never shown anyone that he disliked that. Stefan had always wanted to be a father and having a baby with Katherine, the love of his life, was his dream. However, they would never be able to have their own baby but that didn't make Stefan quit his dream. They had done everything they could and they had spent a lot of money but they were able to adopt the cute little boy they now called son.

Stefan and Katherine fell in love with Josh at first sight. They had arranged everything with a pregnant woman that was willing to give them her baby since she had no way or money to take care of him. They were in the room when he was born and as soon as they saw him, it felt as if Katherine had given birth to Josh herself.

They loved Josh as if he was their biological son and nothing would ever be able to change that feeling.

"Do you think Emma will like him?" Katherine asked. She couldn't help but worry about it.

"I think so, Kath," Stefan smiled. "Damon told me she is excited to meet him…"

"Well, yeah, but it's her house and maybe she won't like a baby there…" Katherine said.

"I'm almost sure she will love Josh, honey, don't worry," Stefan caressed her hand.

"We're here," The driver said stopping the car right in front Elena and Damon's house.

Katherine left the car holding Josh in her arms. Stefan covered his son with a blanket so he wouldn't get the cold wind from outside then walked to the trunk to get their bag. He handed the driver the money then the car left.

They walked up the stairs to the porch then rang the doorbell. Emma had been waiting for them since she had arrived home with Elena a few hours back. She was looking at the street through the window of her bedroom. When she saw Stefan and Katherine, she left her bedroom running and ran down the stairs.

"Be careful, honey," Elena said from the kitchen.

"They are here, mommy!" Emma said happy.

Elena was washing her hands in the sink of the kitchen and was about to walk towards the front door of the house when Emma stopped her.

"Let me answer it, please," Emma asked excited. "Hello!" She said happy after she opened the door.

"Emma!" Stefan smiled taking his niece in his arms. "Oh my God! You're so big!" He kissed her cheek.

"Come in, guys," Elena smiled at them.

"Hi Aunt Katherine," Emma smiled kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Emma!" Katherine smiled back at her.

"Can I see him?" Emma asked softly.

"Emma, let them walk in, drop their bags, relax…" Elena said. "You'll have plenty of time to spend with Josh,"

"Yes, Emma, you can see him…" Katherine laughed. "Don't worry, Elena," She said.

Katherine sat on the couch, putting Josh sitting on her legs, then let Emma play with him.

"He is so cute!" Emma smiled. "Isn't he cute, mommy?" She looked at Elena.

"Yes, he is…" Elena said walking towards them. "Congratulations, you two," She smiled at Katherine and Stefan.

"His eyes are just like mine!" Emma said excited. "Do we look alike?" She asked standing right next to him.

"Yes, you two look alike," Stefan smiled. "Where is Damon?"

"Working…" Emma answered.

"He is probably stuck in traffic," Elena explained. "He told me he would try to come home earlier…"

[…]

Elena, Damon, Katherine and Stefan were sitting at the table having dinner. Elena had cooked good pasta and they were all eating it with wine. Emma and Josh were in the living room playing with their toys. Katherine was always looking at them to make sure they were fine.

Emma and Josh were on the carpet and Emma was teaching him how to make drawings.

"You two look so happy," Damon said looking at Stefan and Katherine.

"We are," Stefan smiled.

"Damon told me you had some problems when you wanted to adopt..." Elena said.

"Yes," Katherine said. "We wanted a newborn, you know? Therefore, we were looking for a woman that was going to give her baby away for adoption... We had to go to many interviews because the woman wanted to meet us, know about us, about our lives," Katherine explained.

"Then one day one woman chose us and we were so excited... Her boyfriend had just left her and she couldn't afford a kid," Stefan continued. "The problem is... A couple of months before she gave birth, she decided she wouldn't give her baby away anymore,"

"Oh my Gosh," Damon said shocked.

"Yeah," Katherine said. "We hadn't signed anything yet so we couldn't do anything... She told us she was gonna give us her baby but then one day she called us and said she was going to keep her baby..." She explained.

"Katherine was sad for weeks and I was worried something bad could happen so I decided to start looking in another states..." Stefan said. "I found Josh's biological mother in Phoenix. I went there by myself, talked to her and when she told me she was really giving her baby away, I talked to Kath and we flew all the way there... We signed many papers and got Josh a few months later," Stefan explained smiling.

"Were you there when she gave birth?" Damon asked.

"Yes, we were," Katherine smiled.

"We went back to Boston with our son a few days letter and we registered him there..."

"Uncle Stefan," Stefan turned back as he heard Emma calling him. "I think Josh is hungry..." She said.

Stefan stood up and walked into the living room. Josh was putting everything in his mouth trying to eat them.

"Come on, son," Stefan took Josh in his arms. "Aren't you hungry, Emma?"

"No, mom stopped at MC Donald's after she picked me up at school..." Emma explained smiling. "We go there every Thursday," She said.

"Oh," Stefan smiled. "Elena, can I get some milk?"

"Of course, Stefan..." Elena said.

Stefan warmed the milk and put it in Josh's baby bottle. He sat on the couch and waited for his son to drink everything. As he did it, Katherine had already finished having dinner, so she grabbed Josh from Stefan to put him to sleep while Stefan finished his dinner.

"You two seem to be very happy too," Stefan smiled at Damon and Elena.

"We really are! Elena and I do everything so Emma will have a good life..." Damon said. "We work a lot and we don't have much time to stay with her so we are always doing different stuff at night... On Thursdays, Elena takes her to Mc Donald's and they spend some time together and when Elena has to stay in the hospital for the night, I take her to the mall at night or to the movies... So she won't have to stay inside the house, you know?"

"Emma seems to love this life," Stefan said.

"Yeah, she does..." Elena smiled. "Guys, you're gonna stay in my room, okay?" She said.

"No, Lena, we can sleep anywhere..." Stefan said politely.

"That's okay, Stefan... I'm gonna share Emma's bed with her and Damon will sleep on a mattress on the floor in Emma's bedroom... You can sleep on your bed with Josh," Elena explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She smiled.

"Can I put him there then?" Katherine asked holding his sleeping son.

"Yeah, sure... I arranged everything there for you," Elena told her.

"Thank you," Katherine said walking up the stairs with Josh.

"Uncle Stefan, do you wanna play videogames with me?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Are you sure you want to start a game right now, Emma?" Damon asked helping Elena put the plates, which they had used for dinner, in the sink. "You have one hour until you have to go to bed..."

"Let me stay awake for an extra hour, daddy..." Emma pouted.

"No, honey," Elena said. "You have school tomorrow and if you don't sleep at ten you won't wake up in the morning..."

"They are right, Emma," Stefan said. "I can play with you if you want but we're turning it off in one hour..."

"Fine," Emma said.

"Tomorrow is Friday already, sweetheart..." Elena said. "You can sleep at eleven on Fridays so tomorrow you'll have plenty of time to play with your Uncle..."

"Okay," Emma smiled. "What game do you wanna play, Uncle Stefan?"

"Which ones do you have?" Stefan asked looking at her Wii games.

"I love this one..." Emma showed him the Mario Kart Game. "It's a race game," She smiled.

"That's fine for me," Stefan said.

Stefan and Emma sat on the couch and turned on the videogames. They both had their controls in the steering wheel and Emma looked very excited to play with her Uncle.

"Let her win..." Damon whispered in Stefan's win. "Believe me, you don't want to make her lose..."

"Damon, I'm gonna take a shower then go straight to bed... Can you please wash the dishes for me?" Elena asked. She was exhausted.

"Yeah, sure," Damon rolled his eyes trying to pay attention to the game on their TV.

"Damon, I'm serious... This kitchen is a mess and I'm too tired..."

"Okay, Elena," Damon said. "I will do it,"

Elena walked up the stairs and while she walked to the bathroom, she stopped by her bedroom and saw Katherine lying on the bed in front of Josh. Josh was sleeping and Katherine was singing him a lullaby while she caressed his tummy.

"Is everything okay, Katherine?" Elena whispered at the door.

"Elena, come here..." Katherine seemed worried. "I think he is too hot..." She said with her hand on his forehead.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Josh's forehead. Elena had a lot more experience on that than Katherine but she was worried about her son. More than being a mother to a five years old girl, Elena was a pediatrician.

"He has a fever, Katherine..." Elena said. "Do you have any medicines here?"

"Yeah," She answered.

"Give him the medicine then give him a bath... Let the water warm but not hot otherwise his temperature won't go down," Elena explained. "Just make sure he won't get any cold..."

"Okay, thanks Elena,"

"You're welcome," Elena smiled. "If you need anything just call me... Look at his temperature, if it's higher than 104 after the bath it'll be better if you take him to the hospital. I don't think this will be necessary but anyway," She explained.

"Alright,"

In the next morning, Elena woke up before everyone else. She had tried to get that day off but her boss had asked her to go to the hospital. Three kids, who had already been Elena's patients, were doing a surgery that day so their parents wanted Elena to stay with them in the surgery room. Elena wasn't a surgeon but she was always checking the heartbeat, the blood pressure, the breathing and some other things while the surgeon did his job. It was six o'clock and that day she would have to be at the hospital at seven so she didn't even wake Emma up. Damon would do that when he woke up. She took a shower, dressed in her white clothes then went straight to the kitchen to eat something quick since she only had ten minutes.

When Elena walked into the kitchen, her jaw fell to the floor. The kitchen was a mess even bigger than it was on the night before. Damon hadn't wash a single fork and he had probably used a lot more things. There were empty packages of Cheetos all over the counter, an empty bottle of coke on the table and there were even more dirt dishes in the sink. Elena tried not to get stressed but she wouldn't clean that kitchen. She grabbed a paper and wrote Damon a note.

Call me as soon as you see this, lazy.

Elena left the note on the counter, somewhere where Damon would definitely see, and walked to the garage eating an apple. She opened the garage's door then left with her red Mini Cooper to the hospital.

One hour later, Elena had just had her first patient of the day. The eight years old boy needed some stitches on his arm and Elena had done it for him. The boy had just left with his father when Elena's cellphone started ringing.

"Hi, babe," Damon said softly.

"Damon, I don't ask you a lot of stuff but when I do you don't do it?" Elena asked mad.

"Oh, Elena, it's just some dirty dishes..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, Damon, it's not. You never do anything at our place and I'm tired of that. Gosh, you could have taken one hour of your time to wash the dishes but I'm sure you had something a lot more important to do,"

"Emma asked me to join her and Stefan in the videogame so I was playing with her... I'm sorry,"

"Damon, I work a lot more than you do. I spent most of my time in this hospital and thank God I love working here... Then I get home and I want to rest and relax on the couch watching a movie or a show but no, I have to do everything because you don't like helping with the house. I will not hire a house cleaner because I want you to understand that we both need to help in the house... I didn't do the dishes and I'm not doing it until you stop being lazy and do it yourself,"

"You don't need to be angry, Elena, but house stuff is women stuff,"

"I would have to stop working to do everything I need to do at home. Do you want me to stop working, Damon? Do you want to die because we can't afford anything? Because we both know that I earn a lot more than you do," Elena said. "You never wash one piece of cloth, you use thousands of glasses and dishes and you just keep making piles and piles of them on the sink... You leave your wet towel at random places... You barely cook anything, Damon. I'm tired of that. I really am," Elena explained. "I love my work and there is nothing that will make me quit it so you better start helping me with housework before I go crazy. I hope I get home and find the kitchen clean..." Elena said seriously then hanged up without even letting him say something.

_**That's it for the chapter, guys! We finally had some action happening here so I hope you liked this chapter. I'm still gonna talk about how their families are, I mean, how is Jeremy, Grayson, Giuseppe and even Miranda… But for now, the introduction is done and the action will begin. The drama part itself will start in two chapters probably…**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I think not everyone had time to read it this week because I can see some people that always review, haven't done it yet. But since I was able to finish the chapter, I decided to upload it today.**_

_**I'm happy to know that many readers from Don't You Remember are still here with me. Thank you!**_

_**Well, I will try to upload next chapter faster but while I write it, leave me reviews please! They are so important to me! Pretty please? :) I love you all!**_


	4. Birthday Girl

**_The chapter is finally here! YAAAY! I want to thank you to my sweey friend Vale who was the beta to this chapter! I love her! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 4 - Birthday Girl**

Damon opened the front door of his house and the lights were all off. He had got stuck at work and was only able to leave after ten o'clock. It was a weekday so his little girl would probably be asleep by the time he got home. He stopped by the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Damon didn't find anything interesting so he just walked up the stairs. He walked into Emma's room, where she was sleeping like as an angel. He kissed the top of her head and covered her with one more blanket since the room seemed to be cold.

When Damon walked into his room, Elena was lying on bed with her head against the bed's headboard while she read The Notebook, by Nicholas Sparks.

"How can you not get bored by this book? It's probably the hundredth time you're reading this," Damon laughed.

"Good night for you too, busy man,"

"I'm sorry," Damon walked towards the bed. "My boss made me stay there trying to solve some problems we got ..." He sat on the edge of the bed.

Elena closed the book, putting it on the nightstand, and held Damon's hand.

"I've missed you..." Elena said a bit sad.

"My boss told me I could have the day off tomorrow... I was wondering if you could not go to the hospital,"

"I can have the morning off but not the whole day..." Elena said. "I have a surgery at three,"

"Oh," Damon said. "Then I think we can have some time together until three..." He smiled.

"Yeah, that is fine for me... I'll call my boss in the morning and tell him I'll show up there only for the surgery,"

"Alright... I brought you something," Damon stood up from the bed and took a small box from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. "It's just a small simple thing I found while I was walking back to the office from lunch..." He explained handing her the box.

"What is it?" Elena smiled softly.

"Open..." Damon said.

Elena opened the box and it had four pieces of chocolate inside of it. They all had licor inside of it and they were by far Elena's favorite chocolate.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Elena said kissing him.

"You're welcome," Damon smiled. "I know how much you love this chocolate,"

"Yeah, I do," She laughed.

"I'm gonna take a shower... I'm in desperate need of a hot water on my body,"

"Okay, just don't freak out when you walk into the bathroom... Emma made a mess in it,"

"Alright," Damon laughed.

Damon had been in the shower for around twenty minutes when Elena opened the door to the bathroom. Damon was under the hot water with his eyes closed. Elena stopped by the doorstep and stood there, gazing her husband's body.

"Gosh, you scared me," Damon laughed when he noticed Elena was standing there.

"Sorry..." Elena smiled. "Sometimes I forget how hot you are," She said. "Have you seen my medicines?" She asked trying to find the medicines in the middle of that mess.

"No, honey, sorry... Which one do you need?"

"My anti-depressives..." Elena answered.

"Are you okay?" Damon turned the shower off then asked her worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Elena rolled her eyes without looking at Damon.

Elena kept searching for her anti-depressives while Damon got his body dried. After wrapping the towel around his waist, he hugged Elena from behind.

"You're not okay, Lena, I can feel that..." Damon said wrappind his strong arms around Elena's body.

"Jeremy called me this afternoon... He was freaking out," Elena started.

"What did he ask you this time?" Damon said not surprised with that call.

"Damon... Don't talk like this about my brother,"

"Elena, he calls you every month asking for money... He is twenty four already and he is still in college! He was supposed to have left there last year..."

"Jeremy lost the year two times so he still has a long way to go. He changed a lot, Damon. He's been going to therapy every week but his life is upside down,"

"What did he do now?"

"He went to a party and he drank more than he should have drunk..."

"You're telling me a story of how a college guy got drunk in a party, Elena?" Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"He wasn't drunk enough to forget what he did that night... He called me the day after because Jeremy tells me everything that happens to him,"

"Elena... He is a grown up, don't worry," Damon said. "He had sex with two girls at the same time,"

"Good boy!" Damon nodded smiling.

"Damon!"

"What? Every man dreams of having two girls at the same time," Damon laughed.

"Are you gonna keep talking about how you want another woman or..."

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying it might have been incredibly good,"

"He got one of the girls pregnant, Damon. He told the girl to abort but he doesn't want to. She wants him to be the father and a present one..."

"Oh Gosh..."

"Yeah," Elena said. "Let's just hope he didn't got the other one pregnant as well..."

"That's probably not going to happen,"

"I hope so,"

"Remember when I got you pregnant?" Damon said bitting her earlobe.

"We can't be sure that I got pregnant that time we did in that camp," Elena laughed.

"You say we made her there but we don't know for sure,"

"I'm sure it was there, Elena..." Damon said. "We were in that tent, bored, and one thing led to another and we banged so hard for the whole night..."

"Someone is waking up," Elena laughed at the bulge, which was starting to grow in his towel.

Elena walked back to the bedroom and laid underneath the blankets. Damon dressed in his pajamas and laid next to Elena.

"I'm worried about Jer, Damon,"

"Let it go, Lena... I'm sure he will deal fine with this whole situation," Damon said playing with her hair.

"I'm just worried..."

"I know but he will be okay. You being worried won't change the fact that he is going to be a father,"

"Yeah, you're right..." Elena smiled.

Damon then began to caress Elena's body. He touched her curves and made sure to caress her most sensible parts trying to seduce her. Elena laid with her back agains the mattress and let Damon continue with the touching. He started kissing her neck and even left a hickey there.

"Oh," Elena moaned when he placed a hand on her panties.

"Lacy one..." Damon smiled at his wife. "Smaller than the ones you usually wear..." He tried to guess everything he could about that piece of underwear by just touching it.

"Can you guess anything else?" Elena said sensually.

"I'm pretty sure it's the black one I gave you for Valentine's Day," Damon smiled.

Damon and Elena then stopped talking and Elena let Damon continue with what he was doing. He took off her nightgown and threw it on the floor. He ran his fingers through her belly skin and he could feel every single scar she had there although some of them were almost gone. Elena loved how Damon acted when he saw her scars. He knew he had been the reason to almost all of them. He kissed her belly and that meant more than just sexuallity to Elena.  
Going down her body, Damon stopped when his face was right on her pussy. He looked at her and she had already closed her eyes. Elena knew what he was about to do and she was impatientely waiting for it. Damon removed her panties slowly then ran his index finger through her pussy lips.

"Oohh Damon," Elena moaned softly.

"Relax..." Damon whispered.

The lights were off but the lamps of their nightstands were on. It was somewhat romantic in the room since it was dark but with the small intensity of the lamps. Damon was massaging Elena's body in a sexual way but it was still relaxing her.  
Perfectly shaved just waiting for her man. Damon thought while he caressed her pussy.

Damon placed a kiss right there then took off his clothes. His member was already hard enough after he touched his wife so he just positioned himself between her legs and placed the tip of his member at her entrance. They interlaced their hands and Damon began to thrust in her.

They were both enjoying that and the slow motion was one of the reasons why it was so good. They were not in desperate need of sex but that intense and passionate moment between them was enough to lead them to sex. They were showing their love for each other and their eyes shone as they looked into each other eyes. Damon and Elena were so in love and so in sync that they couldn't even think about doing something faster or even wilder. They were only one that night and the slow movements were perfect. They could feel each other, they could kiss their partner and they could make love for how long they wanted because that felt amazing.

**_One week later..._**

Elena and Damon woke up together that day since it was a special day. It was Emma's birthday and she was finally five years old. Elena turned off her alarm then kissed Damon on the lips. They stood up from the bed and Damon looked at his wife.

"Where did you put her gift?" Damon asked.

"Oh God…" Elena's hand went straight to her head.

"Oh God what?" Damon asked already having an idea of what could be happening.

"I forgot to buy it…" Elena said. "Oh my God, how could I've been so stupid?" She asked herself almost crying.

"Elena!" Damon said mad. "We agreed that you would buy her gift while I was in charge of the cake!"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have bought it but I was so stressed with work and I had to spend the night at the hospital for three nights this week… I completely forgot about it,"

"You forgot about your daughter's birthday?" Damon asked shocked.

"No, Damon, of course not, but it didn't come to me that I had to buy the gift…" Elena sat on the edge of the bed about to cry. "Emma already had four birthdays and we always bought it together so I totally forgot I was the one in charge of the gift,"

"I can't believe you did that!" Damon walked around the room worried. "You keep telling me that I should put my family in first place because I only think about my work but the truth is that you are the one who can only think about your job!" He said mad. "All you talk about is your job, sometimes you even stay in that hospital more than you stay at home! You are the one who needs to put family in first place, Elena! _You_. Not me."

"Are you gonna keep yelling at me?" Elena looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Maybe you need someone to yell at you so you will understand,"

"Look, Damon, I don't want to ruin Emma's birthday… This date means a lot to her and she has been talking about today for weeks…" Elena explained. "We need to give her a good and fun day,"

"You've already ruined it, Elena," Damon said. "She will wake up expecting to get the awesome gift you forgot to buy. What are you gonna tell her? That this year she won't get anything because those sick kids at the hospital are way more important than her?" He kept saying those things and Elena just couldn't stop crying.

"No, Damon, none of the kids in the hospital are more important than my Emma…" Elena said trying to get strength to keep that going. "But I'm a doctor and I studied years so I could take care of kids. I wanted to be able to take care of them so their parents wouldn't suffer. My life was terrible and I never thought someone could suffer as much as I used to do and being that sad made me want everyone around me happy so yeah, I want to take care of them so their parents will be happy to see their kids healthy. Thank God my daughter is healthy but if she wasn't, I would do everything to find someone who would be able to take care of her. That's my job, Damon, I'm the one who takes care of the kids… They need me as much as Emma does and I try to give the best to all of them but sometimes it's hard to do it. I'm gonna buy her gift today and bring it at night but I'm pretty sure she would understand,"

Damon didn't say anything, he just kept in silence while he stared at Elena. Elena dried her tears and tried to smile while she walked out of their room.

"Let's go wake her up…" Elena said.

Elena and Damon walked into Emma's room and sat on the edge of her bed. Their angel was sleeping tight when Elena started caressing her back.

"Emma… Time to wake up," Elena whispered.

"Mommy?" Emma said without opening her eyes.

"Mommy and daddy, honey," Damon said.

Emma sat up on the bed and looked at both Elena and Damon. Elena and Damon hugged Emma right away getting a happy smile from her.

"Happy Birthday, Emma," Damon and Elena said smiling.

"I'm finally five!" Emma yelled excited.

"You've been telling everyone you're five for a few weeks, honey," Damon laughed.

"I was almost there…." She laughed.

"Sweetie, none of us have much time now because you need to go to school and mommy and daddy need to go to work but when we all come back at night, you'll get your present and your birthday dinner, okay?" Elena explained softly.

"Can I get ice cream for breakfast?" Her eyes shone.

"Yeah," Elena laughed.

"Then that's okay," Emma smiled. "Mom, can I wear my new dress for school today?"

"Sure, Emma," Elena smiled. "I'm gonna prepare you the best ice cream ever while you get ready, okay?"

"Okay!" Emma jumped out of her bed singing happily.

[…]

Elena arrived home at the end of the afternoon and left the garage holding an ugly brown box. It was the size of a shoe's box and it had a few holes on its sides. She opened the front door of her house and Emma was sitting on the couch coloring her book.

"Hello, birthday girl," Elena smiled.

Emma ran to her mother and smiled at her.

"Is this box my present?" Emma seemed excited even though the present didn't seem to be anything special.

"Yes, it is," Elena smiled at her daughter.

"Gosh, Elena, you could have at least wrapped it with some present paper…" Damon said still mad at her.

"Are you going to keep arguing with me because of everything I do?" Elena looked at Damon.

"Don't fight with mommy, dad," Emma said. "Can I open it?" She asked with her eyes still shining.

"Here honey," Elena handed Emma the box. "Sit on the couch and open it," She explained smiling.

"First you forget to buy your daughter's present then you come home with the ugliest box on Earth and tell her it's her birthday present?" Damon whispered in her ear coming from behind her.

"AAAAAHH!" As Emma opened the box, she screamed the loudest she could ever scream.

Damon looked at her shocked with what had just happened since he hadn't found out what was inside the so called ugly box.

"A PUPPY!" Emma yelled and then started crying.

"Oh my God, Emma, you didn't like it?" Elena's heart was about to break when she kneeled in front of Emma, holding her tiny hand.

"It's perfect..." Emma smiled hugging her light brown puppy tightly. "It's the best birthday present someone could ever give me!" She said. "Thanks mommy!" Emma hugged Elena tight.

"You're too smart for your age, honey," Elena laughed pressing her pink cheek.

"It's awesome!" Emma yelled jumping from the couch. "Look, daddy!" She ran to her father to show him her new happiness. "Isn't mommy the best mommy ever for giving me a puppy?" Her eyes shone. "Look! How cute he is!" Emma said holding the puppy in front of Damon's face.

"Who said you could by a dog, Elena?" Damon asked serious.

Damon had just watched the scene of Elena giving Emma her birthday present. He had seen how happy his daughter was but he didn't care. He wanted that dog out of his house as soon as possible.

"A puppy has always been Emma's biggest dream!" Elena said.

"I told you to buy that big house for Barbie... The one that was released a few weeks ago and she couldn't stop staring at the store. Not a puppy!"

"Daddy, a puppy is way cooler than that house! I can't believe I finally have one!" Emma jumped in happiness.

"You know I hate dogs, Elena," Damon said without even thinking about what would happen to Emma after she listened to that.

"Have you seen this dog, Damon? It's so tiny he will never bother you!"

"I don't want this animal inside my house. I'm not gonna say that again. You know I hated dogs but you still bought it so you better take this thing back to the store before I do it myself," Damon said angry.

"No... Don't take him..." Emma said and a tear fell from his eye.

"No one is gonna take him away from you, Em," Elena smiled caressing her hair.

"Do you see what you did?" Damon yelled. "You bring this thing home knowing I'd make you return it... What did you do it for? To see your daughter cry?"

"Look, Damon, I'm not returning the dog and if you do it then things are gonna get ugly here. We can't give Emma everything she wants but we can give her a puppy, which has been her dream for years!" Elena yelled in the same tone as him.

"Take it..." Emma walked towards Damon but she had already fallen in love with the puppy so she couldn't let go of it. "Just stop screaming!" Emma yelled.

"No, Emma, this is your birthday present..." Elena smiled. "I bought it because I know how much you love puppies and you're a wonderful daughter so you deserved it," She said getting a smile from Emma.

"So I don't need to send him back to the store?" Emma's eyes shone.

"Of course you do. This is my house and I won't allow dogs here..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, please..." Emma begged hugging her puppy.

"NO!" Damon yelled without thinking about the consequences and Emma ran towards Elena, hiding behind her mother's legs, afraid of his father.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled at him. "I had the worst mother ever! She ruined every single dream I had when I was a little kid…"

"What does it even have to do with this, Elena?" Damon rolled his eyes furious.

"My mom ruined my dreams and I'm not gonna be this kind of person in my daughter's life!" Elena said. "When I was four, I asked my parents for a dog but my mother hated them so she never let me have one… I never got over it." She started. "When I was eight, Jeremy and I kept asking our parents to take us to Disney and you know what my mother told us? She told us going to Disney was a big waste of money and that it was just some stupid amusement park and we didn't need to go there… So, yeah, she made Jeremy and I cry for weeks and when dad told us he could take us to Disney himself, she said she would never give her authorization so we wouldn't be able to travel with just our dad," She explained. "My mom was a nightmare in my life! I want to be the best mother I can be to Emma… I'm not ruining her dreams."

"I don't care about the shit your childhood was, Elena… This dog is not staying in this house,"

"Yeah, keep telling me those things, Damon. You're acting exactly like my mom used to act and I'm not gonna let our daughter's dream get ruined. Her dream is to have a puppy and she also has many other dreams but some of them we won't be able to make them come true in a while so since we can give her a puppy, she is getting the puppy." Elena explained. "I had the worst childhood ever and my daughter won't have the same experience. Where is she, by the way?" Elena looked around and didn't find Emma anywhere.

"You're gonna get that damn dog and you're gonna go back to that store to give it back to them," Damon said. "I don't care how much you spent on this dirt animal but you better take it from your own money,"

"Why don't you go find Emma and tell her how much you hate her?" Elena said angry. "I think she already has an idea… Why don't you clear things up to her?"

"I don't hate Emma,"

"If you really loved her you hadn't be saying all those things to her… That puppy will never bother you and you don't need to do anything for him."

"I don't want that animal inside this house… It has fur and it gets dirt all the time… He will probably make Emma sick,"

"I won't take the dog back… Emma will keep him whether you like it or not," Elena said then walked up the stairs.

"Emma?" Elena cried calling for her daughter. "Emma!"

Elena then opened the door of Emma's room and noticed the small bump on the bed, underneath the blankets. She sat on the bed and pulled up the blankets, finding her crying daughter. Emma was hugging and caressing her puppy.

"Emma…" Elena hugged Emma.

"Mommy, I don't want you and daddy to fight because of me…" She cried.

"Something is going on with your dad, honey," Elena said. "He's been acting weird for days and he finds reasons to argue with me all the time… Even when I don't do anything,"

"But mommy… You gave me the best birthday present ever, why is he angry?" Emma asked softly.

"Daddy didn't know I had bought this for you, sweetie… I knew he hated dogs but I thought your happy face would make him accept the dog," Elena explained.

"You can take it mom," Emma said handing Elena the puppy. "I don't want you and daddy fighting…"

"I'm not taking it back, sweetheart… Your dad will accept him sooner or later," She smiled. 'I want you to keep him, okay? I know how much you love him already,"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure… Mommy will help you take care of him since your dad won't do anything about him…" Elena explained caressing her hair.

"Can I call him Cookie?" Emma asked smiling.

"Of course you can," Elena laughed at her choice. "Why don't you go downstairs and tell your daddy how much you loved the dog," She suggested.

"Okay," Emma jumped out of the bed and went straight to the living room. "Dad?" She asked while she walked down the stairs holding on the handrail. "Daddy?" Emma repeated not finding her father.

Emma walked into the kitchen and noticed Damon wasn't there either. She looked in the laundry room but nothing. She then put the curtain aside and saw Damon on the sidewalk. He had just walked out of the front door.

"Daddy!" Emma opened the door quickly and yelled calling for him.

Damon listened to her daughter but he didn't care. He didn't even look back at her. Damon just kept walking until he disappeared in the dark street.

**_Alright so here is the beginning of the drama. I hope you liked this chapter even though it took me forever to post it. My exams ended on Friday so I only had time to write it this weekend. I'm sorry for the late. Emma's birthday was here but unfortunately it was not as good as we thought it would be right? Damon and Elena are probably too stressed and things are going bad... :(_**

**_The smut was a gift from me to my amazing readers because it wasn't supposed to be here but I'm a very nice author so I gave you what some of you like the most. But where did Damon go?! Why did he ignore his own daughter? O.O_**

**_Well, you'll have to wait until chapter five to find out about this. Where did he go? How will Emma react? How is things going to go when he is back? Is Elena going to start another fight?_**

**_I'm just gonna tell you one thing. Cookie is gonna live with Emma and let's say Damon will not be that good to the dog. I know it's hard to believe that someone as perfect as Damon doesn't like dogs but here he hates them... He will not kill the dog, kick it, torture it or anything. But he won't help with it either._**

**_NLTM will be posted on Monday or Tuesday and that's FOR SURE. I love you all guys! Please review! I need to know what you guys thought of this chapter! :)_**


	5. Changes

_**First of all, I'm sorry it took me days to upload but that's when I had time to write the chapter. Second, I got a review talking about how sad my stories are and they don't have a happy ending, including this one. Well, this story IS a drama and I said that before. Don't You Remember and this story are naturally sad. It's about sadness and dramatic stuff. I'm not gonna change this because one reader doesn't like drama. Every story needs its drama and if you don't like, don't read. **_

_**The drama here is starting and it will last for maaaaaany chapters. Things from DYR will come back and they will have a way in Elena's life. About the happy ending stuff, if you know me, you know the way I write and the way I end my stories. There is DRAMA written on the genres of this story so yeah, it'll have a lot of drama.**_

_**Now, talking about the chapter. Things might seem a little rough right now but when you get new chapters you'll find out that things are a little different. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 5 - Changes**

Elena and Emma were in Emma's bedroom playing with Cookie when they heard the front door closing. The girls were sitting on the carpet of the room and Emma was having so much fun she had probably forgotten she had to go to bed.

"Hi," Damon said standing at the door of Emma's bedroom.

"Where were you?" Elena asked.

"Walking..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," Damon answered. "I was just walking around... Thinking about what happened earlier," He explained.

"Did you get to any conclusion?" Elena asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Damon said looking at Elena.

"Sure," Elena stood up from the floor. "I'll be right back, okay?" She asked Emma.

"Okay, mom," Emma smiled.

Elena and Damon walked out of Emma's bedroom and entered their own room. Damon closed the door then looked at Elena.

"I'm sorry..." It was the first thing Damon said.

"You better be... Emma cried for hours after you left her," Elena said. "She was looking for you because she wanted to talk to you about the dog and you just walked away..."

"You shouldn't have bought that dog, Elena," Damon said. "You were wrong,"

"I'm not gonna argue with you again, Damon," Elena said calmly. "Sometimes I'm worried we don't give Emma the life she needs... I left the hospital earlier today so I could buy her present and I walked by the pet shop and I knew how happy Emma would be if she got a puppy for her birthday,"

"You should have talked to me. I would have said no and we wouldn't have argued in front of her..."

"Damon, you don't know what's like to have a parent that doesn't allow your dreams to come true. My mom destroyed everything I had as a little girl and I'm not gonna do the same thing to Emma," Elena explained. "She doesn't have siblings and you know that if she has any, it won't be now anyway... She has friends at her school but they are only three or four... I'm starting to think she will grow up feeling lonely. I can't even think about Emma having the problems I had when I was a teenager," She said.

"Okay, Elena," Damon said. "I know I won't convince you to take the damn dog back..."

"What's going on with you, Damon?" Elena asked walking towards her husband. "You've been acting weird and you're treating Emma as if she was not even your daughter..."

"I was fired, Elena," Damon said. "Last week I was getting home late because my boss was putting everything on my hands... Then three days ago he came to me saying that the company lost too much money so they can't have the amount of employees they have today so he fired me," He explained sad.

"What? Why didn't you tell me about that, Damon?" Elena looked in his blue eyes.

"We had already had that discussion about you earning more than me..."

"Damon, you know I didn't mean to say that... I was angry and that ended up coming out," Elena tried to comfort him.

"I know, Elena, but now I earn zero dollar a month!" Damon said. "How am I gonna support my family now, Elena?!" He asked sad and nervous.

"Damon, I work, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, Elena, but you know me so you know that I don't like anyone paying my bills," Damon said.

"I'm your wife, Damon! We share our money so my money is yours just like yours is mine," Elena explained.

"I was scared to tell you about it, okay?"

"Then you decided to take this on Emma?"

"I was already going crazy then you bring that animal to this house!" Damon said.

"Stop talking about the dog, Damon. He is staying. Period." Elena said. "You'll find another job and we will be okay..." She smiled.

"I'm gonna tell you now and it will be a one-time thing," Damon said seriously. "I'm not gonna do anything for that damn dog. I'm not gonna clean anything, I'm not gonna buy him things and I'm not gonna walk with him. You better do it with Emma,"

"Don't do it then... I'm not telling you to do anything," Elena said.

"Where are you going?" He asked when Elena opened the door of the room.

"I'm gonna sleep with Emma,"

"I thought we were okay..." Damon said.

"I don't wanna sleep here with you, Damon," Elena said. "Emma told me I could share her bed with her so I'm gonna stay there tonight,"

"Good night then,"

"Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"What do you want me to say, Elena?" Damon asked sarcastically. "That I love that thing? Emma knows I hate that animal and things are gonna keep like this..."

"Gosh, losing your job drove you crazy. I don't recognize you anymore, Damon. You wanna argue with me? Do it. You wanna make me sad? Do it. You wanna make me cry? Do it too but don't do these things to Emma! She kept asking me what she did wrong because you don't love her anymore..."

"I love Emma! My daughter is everything to me!" Damon said.

"That's not what it looks like, Damon," Elena said. "You don't need to talk to her right now but you better find a really good way to talk to her tomorrow..." She explained.

Elena left the room leaving Damon alone then walked into Emma's bedroom. Emma had put a fluffy blanket on the floor, in a corner of the room, and Cookie was on it. She had also covered him with a small but warm blanket and she was singing to him so he would fall asleep.

"What are you doing, honey?" Elena laughed.

"Cookie needs a good bed..." Emma explained smiling.

"We can go to the store buy him some things tomorrow, okay?" Emma nodded. "I just bought him some dog food because I thought you would like to choose his stuff,"

"Yeah, I want to choose," Emma smiled.

"We can go tomorrow after school... But now you need to sleep otherwise you will not wake up in the morning,"

"Where will Cookie stay when we're out?" Emma seemed worried.

"He can stay here as long as we let him a good amount of food and water," Elena explained smiling.

"Is he going to be okay? He can feel lonely..."

"I'm sure he will be okay, sweetheart... He will be fine then you'll come home at night to play with him," Elena smiled.

"Oh okay..." Emma said lying on her bed. "Good night, mommy," She kissed Elena's cheek. "I loved Cookie... Thank you for this present,"

"You're welcome, sweetie," Elena smiled kissing Emma's forehead.

[...]

Elena and Emma woke up in the next morning and after they got dressed, they walked down the stairs going straight to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw Damon's back. He was by the sink washing the dishes and he didn't notice when his two girls got there.

"Good morning daddy," Emma hugged him.

"Hi sweetie," Damon kissed the top of Emma's head. "You're beautiful with these boots," He smiled the boots she had also gotten for her birthday.

"Thanks, I love them," Emma raised her leg so Damon would have a better look of the boots. "Mommy has one that looks like this one..."

"But mommy wear heels," Damon laughed.

"She wears no heels too," Emma rolled her brown doe eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," Damon smiled at her. "Mommy wears both of them,"

"Do I look like mommy?"

"Yes, you're my mini-Elena," Damon smiled kissing her cheek. "This is your breakfast," He handed Emma a plate full of pancakes with chocolate syrup. "And this," He then gave her a bowl with one ball of chocolate ice cream.

"You're the best, daddy,"

"And this is yours," Damon smiled handing Elena a plate with pancakes.

"You know this is not gonna make up for what you did, right?" Elena said serious.

Damon had made some pancakes for Elena and the plate had I love you written on it with chocolate syrup.

"How cute!" Emma said with her mouth full of pancake.

"Thank you," Elena tried to smile but she just couldn't hide the fact that she was very upset with Damon.

"Cookie caught it!" Emma yelled throwing him a piece of pancake.

"Honey, food like pancake and chocolate will make him sick," Elena said.

"What?!" Emma looked at Elena desperate since Cookie had already eaten the pancake. "You're gonna die!" She yelled at Cookie.

"No, Emma, he is not going to die... He probably loved that you shared your breakfast with him but if you give him too much of this junk food he will get sick... Dogs are a lot different from us," Elena explained.

"Oh, thank God," She smiled.

"Damon, do you mind picking Emma up at school today?" Elena asked him. "My boss texted me earlier this morning telling me to stay three more hours at the hospital..."

"Why is that?"

"The other pediatrician took the week off to travel with his family so I got his patients... There are two kids that are urgent and I didn't have a space today so I'll have to check on them at night," Elena explained.

"Don't you think you're working too much?" Damon asked.

"Mommy will get a thousand dollars for staying there during the night!" Emma said excited. "She told me she can't take me to Mc Donald's because of this but she will buy me something really cool with the money she get this night,"

"Oh really?" Damon asked a bit sarcastic. "Maybe it will be another dog..." He said.

Elena looked at Damon mad at him for saying those things. Damon rolled his eyes not minding. He really meant what he had said. Elena crossed her cutlery and left the kitchen without even getting to eat half of her breakfast. She walked up the stairs and walked into her bedroom to get her purse.

"Idiot," Elena whispered to herself talking about Damon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon broke into their room.

"With me?" Elena asked ironically. "You're the one starting every arguing we have!"

"I woke up earlier today just to make you and Emma a nice breakfast hoping that we would have a happy time and you don't give a shit about it," Damon said mad.

"Damon, this is not you… We've been together for years and I know you're only doing these because you want to look good in my point of view," Elena explained. "You hate doing the dishes, you hate doing laundry, you hate waking up earlier… You are only doing this to make up for the fight we had. I'm gonna give you a hint. Stop doing this. Because as soon as I forgive you, you're gonna forget clothes and dish get dirt, you're gonna forget this house gets a mess because we have a five year old daughter, you're gonna pretend you don't see anything," She said. "You didn't change. You're trying to get my forgiveness."

"I'm trying my best to put an end to these fights we've been having!" Damon said.

"Are you going to look for a job today?" Elena asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Damon said. "I want to get one as soon as possible…"

[...]

"Dad, can we go for a walk?" Emma asked Damon showing him Cookie's leash.

"What did I say about this dog?" Damon asked angry.

"I'll take him, daddy... You just have to go with me," Emma said pouting. "Please,"

"Fine," Damon stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. "Are you gonna hold the leash?"

"Yes, mommy told me how to do it," Emma smiled.

"Good," Damon said.

Damon held Emma's left hand while she held Cookie with her right one. They walked two blocks down their house and Emma couldn't stop talking about her school.

"I can see that you're having a lot of fun at school..." Damon smiled.

"I made a new friend today," Emma said happy and excited since she wasn't that good at making friends.

"Really?!" Damon seemed happy for his daughter.

"Yes! His name is Peter... He is so cute," Emma smiled.

"A boy?" Damon asked, not that happy with the part that her new friend was a boy.

"Yes," Emma said. "He is new... He moved to my school yesterday and he is in the same class as me... Yesterday he kept quiet and didn't talk to anyone. He only told us his name... Then today he saw I had a peanut butter sandwich so he was staring at me," Emma explained. "He was sitting all alone on a bench during break so I told him to sit next to me and my friends so he wouldn't be alone... Mommy is always telling me I have to be nice to everyone in my class so I thought it would be nice to tell him that,"

"That was a nice act," Damon smiled.

"I think so too," Emma smiled proud of himself. "I told him he could keep part of my sandwich then we started talking..."

"How old is this Peter boy?"

"Five," Emma smiled.

"Next time keep your sandwich to yourself," Damon said not wanting that friendship to turn into something bigger and more serious somewhere in the future.

"Don't worry, daddy... Peter and I are not like you and mommy," Emma laughed. "We don't put our mouths together... That's eww,"

"Thank God you think it's eww," Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so funny, daddy," Emma laughed.

"Can we go home already?" Damon asked. "It's getting dark and it's dangerous..."

"There is no one here," Emma said looking around them.

"Exactly," Damon said.

"Daddy, why are you arguing with mommy all the time?" Emma asked while they walked up their street.

"We're having a few problems, honey..." Damon said. "There are certain things we don't agree with each other and we end up arguing because we are both stressed and stuff,"

"You shouldn't argue anymore..." Emma smiled at her father.

"Things are more complicated than you think, honey," Damon said.

_**At the hospital...**_

"Elena!" Elena was finishing cleaning her table about to go home when her boss walked into the room.

"I'm leaving already, Paul," Elena said.

"I know," He smiled. "I just need a couple of minutes,"

"I'm listening," Elena said.

"You know Robert is travelling and this week you have everything on you..." Paul started. "I know you're tired and you already have a lot of your own job but can you stay for three more appointments tomorrow?" He asked.

Elena thought about her schedule not wanting to put two different things at the same time then shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, Paul, that will not be possible..." Elena said. "Emma loves the Beauty and the Beast and we have tickets to watch the play of it tomorrow,"

"It'll be worth more than one thousand,"

"I'm busy tomorrow, Paul, stop," Elena grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "Robert is having fun with his family and his patients know his is not in San Francisco. I have a husband and a daughter waiting for me at home so I'm not gonna get all of Robert's patients. Period."

Paul left Elena's office and she left right after him locking the door to her office. They were both heading home so they were in the same elevator.

"Are you sure you're not taking his patients?" Paul asked Elena breaking the awkward silence in that elevator.

"Paul, you have kids. They are teens now and I'm sure the last thing they want is to stay home with their family but when they were kids, did you stay here in the hospital 24/7?" Elena asked.

"Okay, Elena, I get it. You don't want the patients, don't take them…" Paul said a bit rude.

"Yes, Paul, I don't want them. You know why? Because I'm not that kind of parents who completely forgets about their kid because of work. I already work a lot and I want to spend the rest of my time with my girl." Elena said and left the elevator when they arrived at the floor of the parking lot.

Elena walked to her car the fastest she could so she wouldn't have to listen to Paul's voice anymore. He was a good boss, he paid her a very good salary and he was a nice person but he was obsessed with work and he wanted everyone to be like him. Elena loved her work and she loved her patients but she had a family and she would never choose work after them.

_**Oh my God, I cannot believe I was able to upload two chapters in the same day! Well, this one is a little smaller than usual but it has everything I needed to write for this chapter.**_

_**Things are getting tense between Delena… o.o But Emma is somehow holding them together, right? What about Cookie? And what about Peter? Haha did you like Emma's new friend?**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter and thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I loved every single one of them and I'm so happy you're liking this story as much as you liked Don't You Remember. Every chapter the drama increases so are you prepared to that?**_

_**I love you all guys! Let's reach the goal of 20 reviews here? Pretty please! REVIEW and make me happy!**_


	6. Worse Than Ever

**Chapter 6 – Worse Than Ever**

Elena walked into the house nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about how Paul wanted her to get every single patient Robert had. Elena put her things on the armchair and walked towards her family. Emma and Damon were sitting on the carpet playing games on the coffee table.

"Mommy!" Emma stood up and jumped on Elena's arms.

"Hi sweetie…" Elena kissed Emma's forehead. "Hey honey," She then placed a kiss on Damon's lips.

"How was work?" Damon asked when Elena sat on the carpet next to him. He knew something was not right with his wife. "You seem stressed and nervous…"

"Paul wants me to do everything…"

"Who is Paul?" Emma asked curious.

"Paul is mommy's boss, Emm," Elena smiled at her daughter.

"Did he do something to you?" Damon asked worried.

"No, Damon, he just keeps telling me how I'm gonna make a lot more money if I get Robert's patients now that he is traveling and bla bla bla," Elena rolled her eyes.

"But you don't want to have those patients, do you?"

"No, because if I do, I won't even have time to sleep or eat… Imagine have time for you and Emma," Elena explained. "He wanted me to spend the night there tomorrow then I told him I wouldn't because I already had plans and he kept saying that I'm throwing a thousand dollars away just so I can have a night out with you,"

"I want a thousand dollars!" Emma's eyes shone. She knew she would be able to buy the new Barbie's she was in love with, with that amount of money.

"I got it tonight, sweetheart… You'll get your Barbie's," Elena smiled. "I told you all the money I got tonight would be used to buy you presents," She said.

"Yay!" Emma smiled happy.

"Maybe you should get at least a few patients, Lena…" Damon suggested. "I mean, not tomorrow because we have that Beauty and the Beast thing with Emma but maybe next week you can take a few… I can pick up Emma at school now that I don't have a job,"

"I don't think we need that, Damon," Elena said. "We have a good amount of money in our bank account… If we hadn't, I wouldn't be giving the money for Emma to spend on dolls,"

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Damon said. "I'm trying to find a job but it's getting harder than I thought,"

"Just keep searching and something will come up to you, honey," Elena smiled. "Did you two have dinner?"

"Not exactly…" Damon looked at the floor.

"Daddy tried to bake us beef and potatoes but he burned both of them so we ate popcorn," Emma said smiling.

"Damon, I thought you knew how to cook…" Elena laughed at him.

"I have a lot going on in my mind so I ended up burning the food…" Damon explained.

"Why don't you go to that bar you love, Damon?" Elena asked. "You've always told me you like to stay alone drinking some bourbon when you're this stressed…"

"I have bourbon here, Lena," Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't need to pay for it at a bar,"

"I know you, Damon," Elena smiled. "I know how much you love to drink and go to bars… I don't mind if you go as long as you don't come back home drunk. I mean, we have a daughter and you can't show up like that,"

"I think I just need some sleep, Elena," Damon said.

"But daddy, you said we could play another game…"

"Can we play tomorrow, sweetie?" Damon asked. "Mommy is here… You can play something with her,"

"Oh okay," Emma said a bit disappointed.

"Is he acting weird or is it just me?" Elena asked Emma when Damon went to the second floor.

"He is mad that you're the one earning mommy so we can survive. He told me he is the man of the house so he is the one supposed to get the money, not you," Emma explained.

"Your dad is crazy… He's always been like this and I've already told him a thousand times that things doesn't need to work out like this but he insists on thinking this way," Elena said.

"Mom, can you make me some milk?" Emma asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sure, sweetie…" Elena said taking Emma in her arms. "Do you want a milk shake?"

"Really?" Emma asked excited.

"Yes," Elena laughed. "Maybe you and mommy can watch a movie in your bedroom drinking milkshake,"

"Can you make a big milk shake and put that funny straw then?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Elena said.

Elena walked into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack with the mess in the sink. She put Emma on the floor and she knew Damon had been the one to do that mess.

"I can't believe Damon left the kitchen this dirty," Elena said nervous.

"He said he wouldn't do the dishes because he had already gone for a walk with Cookie," Emma said.

"He went for a walk with Cookie?!" Elena asked shocked and surprised.

"Well, I held Cookie the whole time and I convinced daddy to go because he didn't want to but we did go," Emma explained. "I think he got mad at me for asking that…"

"Oh, at least he did something," Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure daddy is not mad at you, sweetheart…" She smiled.

[…]

"MOMMY!" Emma yelled breaking into her parents' room.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Damon asked Emma while he buttoned his shirt.

"I don't have good clothes…" Emma sat on the floor sad.

Emma was only in her panties when she sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Damon and Elena were almost ready to go to the theater but Emma was still not dressed. Damon finished buttoning his shirt and walked towards her daughter.

"Of course you have good clothes, darling," Damon smiled at her. "What about that dress mommy and I gave you a few weeks ago?"

"I'm never gonna be as pretty as mommy, dad," Emma pointed to Elena who was just leaving the bathroom.

Elena was wearing a beautiful black dress by Dior with black high heels. Her hair was straight as always and she had a light make up, which was even prettier with her red lipstick.

"Come on," Damon held Emma's hand. "Let's go to your bedroom and daddy will help you get prettier than mommy,"

"But you're a boy, daddy," Emma said sad. "I don't wanna go anymore," She was about to cry.

"Let me do this, Damon," Elena said walking into Emma's bedroom.

"Okay, you don't have much time though," Damon warned Elena.

"Don't worry… We will be ready on time,"

Elena grabbed one of Emma's best dresses from her wardrobe and dressed it in Emma. It was a beautiful red, white and black dress with a small red bow on the back. Since it wasn't that cold, a pantyhose wasn't needed so Elena dressed Emma in her white shoes and a black cardigan.

"What do you think?" Elena asked putting Emma in front of the mirror.

"I'm still not pretty like you mom,"

"Sit on the edge of your bed and stay still," Elena asked.

Elena went to her bathroom, picked up some stuff then ran back into Emma's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed as Elena had asked. After ten minutes, Elena finished applying some make up on Emma and the Emma ran to the mirror to see how she looked.

"Oh, now I like it," Emma smiled.

"Really?" Elena asked happy.

"Yes, but why can't I wear a red lipstick?" Emma asked. "The pink one is cool but the red one is a lot prettier,"

"The red one is for adults, honey, not for kids…"

"Oh,"

"Girls, are you ready?" Damon asked walking into Emma's bedroom. "We need to leave now otherwise we won't make it to the theater,"

"How do I look, daddy?" Emma asked tuning 360 degrees so Damon could see her.

"You look fabulous, sweetie! A lot prettier than your mom if you wanna know," Damon laughed getting a smile from Elena.

"I'm so excited to see Belle!" Emma said walking out of her room.

The Salvatore's arrived at the theater twenty minutes before the play would start. Emma was amazed with the beauty of the place. She was holding Elena's hand tightly, afraid of getting lost in such a huge place. As soon as they got there, there was a small store selling many things from The Beauty and The Beast stuff.

"Do you want something, Emma?" Damon asked noticing how amused Emma was by looking at the Barbie dressed as Belle and the Ken dressed as the Beast. There were also the animated objects from the movie for the kid to play with them together with the dolls.

"Yes!" Emma smiled.

"I would like the collection, please," Damon told the attendant smiling.

"Here it goes, sweetie," She handed the kind of big box to Emma.

"Thank you!" Emma's eyes shone.

Emma hugged Damon and Elena the tightest she could after Damon paid for the collection. They went to the line to get popcorn and coke then went inside the theater to get their seats.

"Do you want to stay in the middle, Emma?" Damon asked his daughter when they finally found their seats.

"No," Emma said. "You can stay next to mommy," She smiled.

Elena then sat on the middle of Damon and Emma. Emma smiled when she noticed her parents had interlaced their hands. She was scared that all of those fights between her mother and her father could cause something bad.

"Are you happy, Emm?" Elena looked at her.

"I'm very happy mom!" Emma smiled eating her popcorn.

"I think we're finally doing the right thing after days…" Damon whispered to Elena.

"Those fights happened for a reason, Damon…" Elena said. "Things were a lot easier when we were just boyfriend and girlfriend and even when we had Emma but now they are a lot more complicated."

_Elena was in the living room, sitting at the table with five books and a notebook in front of her. There was a bottle of coffee and a chocolate muffin by her side. She had played with her two years old daughter since she had gotten home from Stanford and that was the only time she had gotten to study. _

_Elena riffled through the pages of the notebook and noticed that she had written six pages with the subject of the text of the next day. She was working hard and she had the feeling she would do a great exam on the next day but she still had some things to study._

_She drank a bit of her coffee. She wasn't tired at all due to the amount of caffeine she was having but that was for a good cause. She couldn't even bear to think of leaving her daughter aside so she could get some study. Emma was in an amazing phase of her life and Elena didn't want to miss anything except from the things she was already missing since she had to go all the way to Stanford while Emma was with Damon at his office._

_It wasn't that Elena had missed Emma's first steps, or even her first word. But Elena had missed many first things and she didn't want to miss the ones who could happen under her nose._

"_Elena, don't you think you should come to bed?" Damon asked showing up on the top of the stairs. "It's two in the morning, honey," Damon said yawning._

"_Then go to bed, Damon, you need to wake up at seven tomorrow," Elena smiled. _

"_So do you, sweetie," Damon rubbed his eyes._

"_I need to study because I have a test tomorrow,"_

"_Just come to bed and you study tomorrow in the morning, Lena…" Damon suggested. "You spent forty minutes in the train, you can get some study…"_

"_Damon, no one can study the amount of things I have in forty minutes."_

"_I used to study in a lot less than forty minutes," He rolled his eyes._

"_No wonder why you were under average so much," Elena laughed. "Damon, I need to pass this test so I need to keep studying…"_

"_I didn't know Emma was so much of a problem to you," Damon said approaching Elena. "When we had her things seemed so easier…"_

"_She is not a problem to me, Damon, she is the most precious thing I have," Elena told him. "But I need to be a mother and I also need to be a good student so I can have a good job when I leave college. I'm willing to stay awake from hours on end if I'm able to meet my expectations of being a mother," She explained. "Would things be easier without her? Yeah, things would be a lot easier… But we weren't careful and we got that beautiful baby who is sleeping upstairs. I don't regret having her, not even for a second. But you have to understand that this is how my life will go now that I'm about to end college… I have to do a lot of studying and right now is the only free time I have so no, I'm not going to sleep, Damon," She finished._

"Every day things get even more complicated between us, Damon," Elena said. "We have perspectives of life too different from each other and they are putting us against each other all the time,"

"So we need to change that, Lena,"

"Shh, it'll start!" Emma said. Damon and Elena then decided to continue that conversation later that night.

The Beauty and The Beast play last for over two hours. Emma kept focus on the actors during the whole time while Damon took a small nap and Elena kept thinking about the small talk she had had with Damon before the play started. They really were in a rough situation. They were thinking about going to a nice place to have dinner but since Emma had fallen asleep on the back seat, they decided to go straight home and find something to eat there.

Damon grabbed Emma from the back seat and took her in his arms until her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and took off her clothes. He dressed her on a nightgown, being the most silent he could so he wouldn't wake her up. He covered her with warm blankets, kissed her forehead then left his daughter's room.

"Can we talk?" Elena asked meeting Damon at the hallway.

"Sure, let me just change into my pajamas and I'll meet you downstairs," Damon smiled noticing Elena had already dressed into her nightgown.

Damon and Elena went to the backyard and sat on the two armchairs they had on the porch. There was also a couch on the porch but none of them felt like sitting that close to each other. They both knew things were easing off between them.

"Did any company call you to offer you an interview?" Elena asked.

"No, the business marketing is suffering a lot with the whole crisis going on in this country and the companies are all firing people. None of them wants to hire new employees," Damon explained.

"Have you tried to look for something different?" Elena suggested.

"I'm not qualified to do anything else, Lena… I'll keep looking for jobs, don't worry," Damon said. "I even started getting in touch with companies from LA, San Diego and even Salt Lake City,"

"You can't move, Damon,"

"I don't know anything, Lena, I don't know if they will call me for an interview or something but even if I have to live there for some time, I won't be unemployed."

"Look what you're doing, Damon," Elena said. "You're willing to move out of your home… No, you're willing to move out of your city just so you can get a job and you'll be back to be the one to pay for everything in this house,"

"I feel awful, Elena, I feel awful when I remember that you're the one buying us food, you're the one paying for our gas, our electricity bills, our water bills and many other things… This is not right,"

"That is not wrong either, Damon," Elena said. "You lost your job and I'll be the one affording things until you find a new job. We're a couple, Damon… We can both do things and buy things for our house," She explained. "What you should be doing is helping with house work, which is something you seem to be allergic of,"

"So you're gonna throw at my face that I don't help?"

"You don't help, Damon, so don't even try to say you do," Elena said getting mad. "Last night I got home exhausted from the hospital and I walk into the kitchen to find that big mess you had done. You got God knows how many frying pans dirt, there were more than ten dirt cups and cutlery… It looked like you had thrown a party when you had just tried to cook for your daughter," She explained. "Couldn't you take ten to twenty minutes of your time to clean the kitchen so I wouldn't have to do everything when I got home from work? Wanting to eat something, take a shower then go straight to bed…"

"You know I hate doing the dishes, Elena,"

"Yeah, I was one hundred percent right when I said that you only do house work when you're trying to get something from me…" Elena rolled her eyes. "When you worked a lot of hours per day, I felt pity so I barely asked you to do something. It doesn't matter how tired I was, I always managed to do everything so you wouldn't have do anything, Damon," She said. "Now you don't have a job so you spent the whole day at home just sending companies your résumés'. Don't you have the capacity to take a broom and clean the house? Or do the dishes? I don't know just do something!"

"You know what, Elena? I don't know what is going on but things are not the same anymore…" Damon said. "We've been sleeping together but it doesn't even seem like it. Last night we were on the same bed but you were so distant from me…"

"I didn't feel like sleeping on that bed with you, Damon," Elena said. "But I didn't want to bother Emma so I just stayed there,"

"So you're mad at me just because I don't do house work?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, Damon, I'm just starting to notice that you don't help me in anything. All you want to do is work and work and work. You can't accept that your wife earns more money than you. That should never be a problem in your life. Emma noticed you're not the same anymore. You're not treating us the way you used to do and you're making me look at you differently," Elena explained.

"What? Don't you love me anymore? Is that it?" Damon asked.

"No, Damon, I love you, well, yeah, I think I do, but I can't keep doing everything!"

"Hire a maid and problem solved…"

"I'm not gonna hire anyone so you can feel on the right to leave this house a mess…" Elena said. "Since you told me you were fired, I spent three nights at the hospital and guess what I received on the following mornings? Calls from Emma's teacher telling me she hadn't made her homework. Emma somehow loves doing homework… I'm pretty sure you let her play while I was out then you put her to sleep on the right time just so I wouldn't know anything…"

"It was just a few times, Elena, what's the big deal?"

"Listen to your words, Damon!" Elena said mad. "You were not so good at school so that makes you think that Emma doesn't need to be good at school either?"

"At least she won't be that weird nerd as you were…"

"Yeah, I was a nerd and I don't care! I went to a good university and I earn money enough to have a good life… Unlike you, who is unemployed and lazy," Elena said.

"Get out of here, dirty thing!" Damon kicked Cookie when he noticed the small dog was sleeping next to his armchair.

"DAMON!" Elena couldn't help but yell. "He didn't do anything to you,"

"He is next to me,"

"Damon, I really wish I knew what's going on in your head but I don't…" Elena said grabbing Cookie from the floor. "You're not the Damon I fell in love with anymore," She said.

"I'm not the Damon you fell in love with anymore?!" Damon yelled.

"Maybe you should think about everything you've been doing and telling me these days… You will realize how you've changed and maybe you can explain to me why you've been acting so weird," Elena said. "I tried to be nice! I tried to talk to you so I could understand your problems but you keep acting like a jerk!" She started going up the stairs. "Tonight you're gonna sleep on the couch,"

_**Okay guys, it took me a couple of days but here it was. I know they've been fighting too much but soon it'll all end right? Next chapter will be a little sadder than this one.**_

_**Yes, Damon is acting very weird but it's because he has a lot going on and he is very lazy so he is not able to make Elena happy anymore. Sad, right? This story will revolves more about Delena's drama, unlike Don't You Remember, which was about Elena's drama with her family and stuff. **_

_**Next chapter will have two, three or maybe even more flashbacks so I think you're gonna enjoy it more than you enjoyed this one. It's hard for me to put my OTP fighting but this story needs it. What is gonna happen next? Are they gonna make up? Are they going to accept each other the way they are? Are they gonna split up? Are they gonna divorce? O.O Everything can happen!**_

_**Warning: The self-harm will eventually come back to Elena's life. **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I loved every single one of them. They are so perfect! Spoiler for my sweet readers: Flashback of their wedding + honeymoon (with smut) :D**_

_**I love you all guys! Review and make me happy! Please! Let's reach 20? REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	7. Don't Go

**Chapter 7 - Don't Go**

Elena woke up on the following morning and checked the time on her cellphone. 9:40am. Elena smiled, happy that she had gotten some good sleep during the night. She would never wake up at that hour and that was considered late for her.

Elena dressed on her robe and left the room. Opening the door to Emma's room, she noticed her daughter was still asleep so she decided not to wake her up. She then walked down the stairs and she couldn't help but smell pancakes. A bit surprised and confused, Elena walked into the kitchen. Damon had made pancakes and the kitchen was amazingly clean.

"What happened here?" Elena smiled walking towards her husband.

"We need to talk, Lena..." Damon said.

"Sure, let me just check if Cookie needs water or food," Elena said.

"I checked it, he is fine," Damon smiled.

"You checked it?" Elena looked at him shocked. "You?"

"Yes, I checked it and he had enough food and enough water," Damon said.

"What's going on here, Damon?" Elena asked.

"Sit down and let me talk to you..." Damon asked. "What do you want. for breakfast? Pancakes, yogurt, waffles... Tell me, whatever you want, I'll do it," He smirked.

"Yogurt is fine," Elena said still trying to find out what was happening that Damon was acting like the best husband on Earth.

Damon opened the fridge and got Elena's strawberry yogurt. He put the quantity she liked in a bowl and added her cereals in it. He then grabbed a spoon and handed it to her.

"Lena, I'm moving out," Damon sat in front of Elena.

"You're what?!"

"We've been fighting so much and I know this is all my fault... Last night, while I was on the couch trying to get some sleep, I thought about our fight and I realized that I'm really being a jerk," Damon said softly.

"You don't need to move out," Elena said not feeling hungry anymore.

"Yes, Lena, I do... I think living alone for a while will help me," Damon said. "I need to change otherwise I'm gonna destroy our family... We've been fighting too much and I don't want this to affect Emma's life,"

"Her life will be affected if you move out, Damon!"

"I'll still be her father and I'll come see her every single day," Damon smiled. "We need to stay some time apart so we can ease off our fights,"

"Maybe we can work out something, honey," Elena asked worried.

"No, Elena, we can't. Living by myself will force me to make food and do some house work,"

"No, Damon..." Elena said.

"Look, Lena, I'm not breaking up with you or anything!" Damon hugged her. "I just think a few days apart will help us,"

"You can't be sure..."

"I will come here every day to see both you and Emma..." Damon smiled. "We both agreed that we need to give Emma the best life she can have... Having her father and her mother fighting to death will be a huge problem,"

"She will freak out if you move out, Damon,"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I have to do this..." Damon said. "It will not even be permanent. I'll stay in that apartment we used to live and we will see how things go,"

"Damon, Emma's life will turn upside down... How am I supposed to take her to school if I have to be at work one hour before her class start? I can pick her up but I can't take her to school! Damon, you can't do this..."

"I'll come here every morning and take her to school like I always do..." Damon smiled.

"Then what's the big deal? You're only going to sleep somewhere else..."

"Elena, I know you're sad but we both know that we need to do something so these fights will have an end," Damon said. "I'll have to take care of that apartment mostly so I can take Emma there to sleep with me when you need to do the night shift at the hospital," He explained. "I need to be a better husband and a better father... I kind of need this time of my own so I can go back to be that Damon you fell in love with,"

"I love you, Damon..." Elena dropped a tear.

"It'll be the best for us, honey," Damon said. "It's just for some time,"

"You tell Emma..." Elena said hoping that Emma's reaction would be enough to change Damon's mind.

"I'll tell her when she is back from school..."

"Will you still be here or are you just going to disappear?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna talk to her in a very soft way so she will understand that living apart for a while will be good for her parents," Damon explained. "Just like every kid, she hates when her parents fight so I don't think she will take it that badly..."

[...]

"Elena! My favorite pediatrician!" Paul walked into Elena's office after her patient left the room with his mother.

"I'm not staying tonight, Paul," Elena said wanting him to leave her office as soon as possible.

"I just came here to ask you if you can attend a surgery on Thursday," Paul said. "A girl needs to remove her appendix,"

"Yeah, whatever," Elena rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Problems at home... Nothing you need to know about," Elena said a bit rude.

"Do you want to leave earlier?" Paul asked and Elena looked at him surprised. She had never thought Paul would say something like that. "You've been working quiet a lot and you've already reached the amount of hours you're supposed to work for the month,"

"No, Paul, I'd rather stay here... It keeps my mind busy and I don't think about my problems," Elena explained.

"Well, just feel free to leave if you're not feeling well..." Paul said then left the room.

Elena was sitting at her desk trying to work on some papers. She noticed the paper that should have lots of things written on it was blank. She was still holding the pen but she couldn't write anything. It was just impossible for Elena to think of something related to medicine when her husband was about to move out of their house. She smiled when she saw the three portraits on her desk. One of them had a picture of Emma during her fourth birthday. She was wearing a Belle costume and her hair had beautiful waves exactly like the princess' hair. She had stayed over one hour with the hair stylist but it was worth it. The second portrait had a picture of Elena with Damon when they were still valentines. Elena loved that picture and it meant a lot to her. She was on his back while he held her legs and they were both laughing in the black and white picture. In the third portrait, there was a picture of Elena and Damon sitting on a red couch next to each other with Emma sitting on Damon' left leg and Elena's right one. She was laughing as her parents hugged her. Elena smiled then noticed tears had started to roll down her face. She knew her situation with Damon was getting worse every day but she loved him. Elena would never deny that. She was just scared that maybe Damon didn't feel the same about her anymore.

_What are you doing?_ Elena texted Damon.

_Packing._ Damon answered right away and what was supposed to be a distraction, only made Elena get sadder.

_What time are you leaving?_ Elena texted him back.

_I will pick Emma up at school and take her to Mc Donald's to tell her I won't be living with you two anymore. Then I'll stay home with her until you get back. I won't leave without talking to you._

_Alright._ Elena texted him.

Elena looked at the clock on the wall and she still had two more patients that day. Although she didn't feel like attending any of them, she just couldn't let them down. They were both in need of a doctor and she couldn't just go home.

"Elena, Emily is here," Elena's secretary opened the door to Elena's office.

"Send her in, please,"

"Are you okay?" The secretary asked. She noticed Elena had been crying.

"Is it too bad?" Elena asked looking at the small mirror she ha in her purse.

"Take five to reapply your make up and I'll send Emily and her mother in," She smiled leaving the room.

[...]

Damon was waiting for Emma outside of the school when he heard the sound of the bell. Her school was small since she was still in kindergarten but it was a nice one. He smiled when the teacher opened the door and the kids ran out of it with their backpacks jumping on their backs. Emma smiled as she realized her father was the one to pick her up at school that day so she ran towards him and jumped in his arms with her pink backpack on her back.

"Daddy!" Emma kissed his cheek.

"Hey, sweetheart..." Damon smiled.

"Why are you here instead of mommy, dad?" Emma asked innocent.

"Because mommy had an extra patient and daddy wants to talk to you," Damon smiled.

"Oh, did my teacher talk to you?" Emma asked worried.

Damon looked at her shocked already wondering if Emma had done something bad at school since her teacher was going to call him.

"What did you do, Emma?" Damon asked.

"Nothing..." Emma rolled her eyes walking towards Damon's car.

"Emma Salvatore," Damon said her whole name knowing how scared she would get. She would tell him everything he wanted to know.

"I didn't do anything dad, I swear," Emma looked at him.

"Emma, you told me yourself that your teacher is going to call me,"

"She was impressed that I'm learning how to read faster than the other kids..." Emma said.

"Oh," Damon said proud of his daughter.

"Is this a bad thing, dad?" Emma asked a bit worried.

"No, honey," Damon smiled starting the car. "Actually, it's a really good thing!" He said happy. "What do you think about having dinner at Mc Donald's?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emma's eyes shone. "Of course I want it!"

"Great," Damon smiled.

Damon and Emma arrived at Mc Donald's and Emma left the car very excited. She was jumping happily when Damon grabbed her hand to walk her through the parking lot. They walked into the place and Emma sat in a booth while Damon went to the counter to order their food.

"Hamburger or nuggets?" Damon asked his daughter.

"Hamburger!" Emma answered happy.

Damon sat in the booth, in front of Emma, a couple of minutes later and put the tray in front of her. Emma grabbed her happy meal box and took off the French fries and the hamburger from its inside. She unwrapped the hamburger and gave it a bite.

"Is it good?" Damon asked smiling.

"Amazing..." Emma smiled still chewing her food.

"Good," Damon said. "Honey, what I have to tell you is something very important..."

"What?" Emma looked at him while eating her French fries.

"Daddy decided to sleep at our old apartment..."

"Why?" Emma asked confused.

"You know how mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot these days..."

"Are you gonna stop fighting?" Emma's eyes shone.

"Well, sort of," Damon said drinking his coke. "Daddy decided to live in that apartment for some time so mommy and daddy won't fight anymore,"

"But why do you need to leave us?" She asked.

"It's just for a while, honey, it will not be something permanent..." Damon told her. "Daddy needs some time to learn how to do some stuff and how to be a good daddy to you and a good husband to mommy..."

"You are a good daddy to me," Emma pouted.

"I'm not, sweetie... But I need to be one. I want to be one. I want to be the best father I can be,"

"You just have to love Cookie... then you'll be the best father to me and to him," Emma said.

"Daddy won't disappear, sweetheart..." Damon smiled. "I will still take you to school every day and you'll sleep with me during the nights mommy needs to do the night shift at the hospital,"

"So you'll just sleep in that apartment?" Emma asked. "That's nothing daddy... You can stay at home," She was about to cry.

"It'll be good for daddy and mommy's relationship, Emm," Damon smiled. "I will never forget about you two,"

"Don't you love mommy anymore?" Emma asked sad.

"I do, honey, I do," Damon answered. "Mommy is everything to me but we need to stay some time apart..." He smiled. "Think about the good thing... You're gonna have two houses with two different bedrooms,"

"Can I have a cat?" Emma asked.

"What kind of question is this?" Damon laughed.

"You hate dogs but you've never said anything about hating cats..." Emma smiled. She was starting to understand that living in two different houses could really have good things.

"I don't know, Emm," Damon said. "We can talk about this later on,"

"Can I have another French fries?" Emma asked showing him the empty box of French fries.

"A small one, okay?" He smiled. "I don't want you eating too much junk food,"

"Okay," Emma smiled happy.

When Damon and Emma arrived home later that night, Elena was already there. Elena was sitting on the couch with Cookie on her feet and she was reading - or at least trying to read - a magazine.

"Mommy, did you know I'm gonna have two houses?" Emma seemed a bit excited.

"Yeah," Elena said trying not to seem so sad in front of her daughter. "Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yes! He let me have two French fries," Emma smiled happy.

"Emm, do you mind going to your room so I can talk to your mom?" Damon asked softly.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Can I take him?" She pointed to her dog.

"Of course," Elena smiled and Emma grabbed Cookie from the floor.

"How are you?" It was the first thing Damon asked Elena when he heard Emma had gotten to the second floor.

"What do you think?" Elena asked.

"You know it'll be better for us," Damon said.

"What did Emma think about you leaving?"

"She didn't really understand why I'm going to sleep somewhere else but she accepts it if it means we are going to stop fighting," Damon explained.

"You can't be sure that we are gonna stop fighting," Elena said.

"I want to think that we won't fight anymore," He put his hands on her waist. "I don't wanna lose you, Lena... The problem is that with all these fights, if I don't do anything then I will lose you for real."

"You're leaving me..."

"It's not forever," Damon said.

"But you don't know when you're coming back..." Elena dropped a tear.

"I'll come back when I'm able to treat you like a queen. You deserve the best treatment I can give you..." Damon smiled. "I want to be that Damon who did everything he could to take you to Paris during the worst part of your life,"

"You will always be that Damon," Elena cried. "Deep down you have this Damon,"

"Exactly," Damon said. "Deep down... That Damon is hidden behind anger, stress and many other bad things," He explained. "I don't want our marriage to end and I don't want us to be bad with each other..."

"Just go, Damon," Elena said letting go of his hand. "Say goodbye to Emma and just go,"

Damon looked at Elena and the sadness in her eye were killing him but he had to leave. He knew he had to change until he was the man he used to be. Damon needed to learn how to deal with stress and he had to control himself when it came to his family. Therefore that time away from home would be good for him. He knew that. Elena knew that. However, she was scared things would change a lot more if he left their home.

"Emma?" Damon knocked on the open door.

Emma was sitting on the carpet, in the middle of her room, trying to dress Cookie in a tutu.

"He is a boy, Emma," Damon laughed. "Boys don't wear tutu,"

"Oh," Emma looked a bit disappointed.

"Boys wear ties, sweetie..."

"Oh okay," Emma said.

"Emma," Damon said sitting next to her. "Daddy is leaving already... I've already put my bags in the car and I'm here to say goodbye,"

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Emma pouted.

"Of course, honey," Damon smiled. "I will still take you to school every single day," He explained.

"I don't think mommy will like to sleep alone... That bed is so big for only one person," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mommy will be fine, sweetie, she understood that it's the best for us," Damon said.

"But you won't be sleeping with her anymore, daddy!" Emma said. "Mommy always says that she loves sleeping with you because she feels protected in your arms,"

"I'll come back, love," Damon smiled. "I won't ever leave you and mommy,"

"But mommy said you were looking for a job outside this city,"

"Someone is getting too smart..." Damon laughed. "I won't leave the city, honey. I will keep living in San Francisco so I can see you and mommy any time I want,"

"Do you promise?" Emma pouted.

"Yes," Damon smiled at her.

"Pinky promise?" Emma asked showing him her finger.

"Pinky promise," Damon said then they interlaced their fingers. "Be ready at eight tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Emma smiled. "When are you going to take me to your new house?"

"I don't know, honey," Damon said. "I'm going to the apartment we lived when you were a baby so your baby room is still there. I need to change it now that you're this big,"

"Oh! I wanna see my baby room!" Emma said excited.

"Really?" Damon laughed.

"Yes! Please," She smiled.

"I'll talk to mommy and when she has to stay at the hospital for the night, I'm gonna take you to sleep at my place, okay?" Damon asked.

"Yes!" Emma smiled then hugged her father. "I love you, daddy,"

"I love you to the moon and back, Emma," Damon kissed the top of her head then left the room waving her goodbye.

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to upload it soon and I think I did it, right? Well, this chapter is all sad but maybe it will be better for them? Staying some time apart will be good for them and they will have fewer reasons to fight…**_

_**You're probably thinking about Emma in all of this. I've already explained about her here but I just want you to know that they will not forget about her or anything. Her routine will be practically the same and will be changing slowly. She is just a kid, right?**_

_**Thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I loved them all! I'm happy that you're enjoying this story! I also thank you to my special friend Vale who was an amazing beta to this chapter!**_

_**Please review guys! Tomorrow we have a holiday so guess who is going to write during the whole day?! Meeeee! Haha REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY!**_

_**I love you all!**_


	8. Alone

_**Hey guys! What did you think of TVD? It was good wasn't it? Well, I was able to finish the chapter today so here it goes. HAVE FUN! – but don't cry.**_

**Chapter 8 – Alone**

Damon had been living in his apart for ten days already. He arrived home late that night, coming straight from his first day at his new job. He had found a job at a multinational company and he had gotten a good place in it. He would earn a bit less than he used to earn back in his old job but he knew he wouldn't get anything better because the crisis that was going on in the country.

He threw his keys on the table and removed his shoes. Damon was exhausted and he couldn't wait until he could be relaxing in his bathtub. Since the apartment had only one bedroom, Damon's bed was in the living room so Emma could keep the bedroom. Just as it used to be when the three of them lived there when Emma was still a baby. He opened the door and smiled. Emma hadn't slept there yet since he wanted her new room to be a surprise for her. The room had gotten ready a few days back but Elena and Damon had agreed that Emma would only sleep there when Elena had to stay at the hospital for the night.

Damon then went to the bathroom and prepared his relaxing bath. He was about to enter in the bathtub when his cellphone started ringing.

"Hello," Damon answered the phone.

"Daddy!" Emma said excited.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you doing?" Damon asked smiling.

"I'm fine… I miss you, daddy. Why didn't you come here to take me to school?" Emma asked.

"Daddy got a new job and today was my first day so I decided to get there earlier so they wouldn't get a bad impression of me," Damon explained. "But tomorrow I will be there just like the other days,"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, honey, but tell me, how was your day?" Damon asked interested.

"It was good. Today my teacher asked us all to stay with a friend so we could go to the playground. When we got there she told us there were hints hidden around the playground and the two kids that solved all the hints would get a box full of chocolates and a star on our book of grades,"

"I know that the star means you're going really well at school… You always get them," Damon smiled. "Who did you choose to be your partner, honey?"

"Peter of course!" Emma said happy and Damon knew his daughter was rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, so you're best friends with this Peter now?"

"Yes!" Emma yelled. "We're both not really good at making friends so we like each other very much," She explained.

"Did you win the chocolates, honey? I'm pretty sure my girl did," Damon smiled proud of his daughter.

"Yes, we won," Emma laughed. "Then our teacher gave half of the chocolates to Peter and half to me…"

"That's fair," Damon said.

"Yes, but then when the class ended, Peter and I were waiting to go home and Peter told me I could keep his chocolates,"

"WHAT?!" Damon yelled freaking out with the possible romance in the air.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Emma asked a bit worried. "I'm so happy I have a real friend…" Damon noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie… I want you to have many friends,"

"So what's the problem, daddy?"

"Nothing, honey, nothing…" Damon smiled. "He didn't give you any flower, did he?" He asked.

"No," Emma said laughing. "Why would he give me flowers?"

"Nothing… Just wondering," Damon said. "Honey, daddy needs to hang up now… You're still sleeping at 9:30?"

"Yes, why?"

"I will call you before you go to bed then," Damon smiled.

"Okay dad!" Emma said. "Wait! Mommy wants to talk to you…"

"No I don't!" Damon heard Elena yelling.

"Yes you do!" Emma said. "Mommy you have to talk to daddy…"

"Emma, don't start… I don't have anything to tell him,"

"Tell him how your day was. You told me you love him so why don't you want to talk to him?"

"Emma, your mom doesn't want to talk so let it like this," Damon said. "Don't make her do something she doesn't want to,"

"Alright, fine," Emma said puffing. "Goodbye dad… I love you,"

"I love you too, sweetheart!" Damon hanged up and finally entered in the bathtub, which was already cold.

[…]

"Why didn't you want to talk to daddy, mom?" Emma asked walking into the kitchen.

"Your daddy is probably busy, honey,"

"He was talking to me… He could talk to you too," Emma said sitting at the counter.

Elena was putting the spaghetti in the boiling water and making some beef for them to have dinner. Emma sat at the counter, in front of her mother, and tried to steal some of the beef that was already in the plate.

"Wait for your pasta, sweetie," Elena smiled.

"Call daddy, mom, I'm sure he would like to talk to you…" Emma was trying everything she could so her parents would talk to each other.

"Honey, I'm busy making dinner…"

"You'll finish dinner at some point," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be only five," Elena whispered to herself.

"Don't you miss him?" Emma asked.

"Today was the first day of your dad's new job, Emma, he is probably busy or trying to relax while he is at home…" Elena said trying to ignore Emma's question.

"He told me he is gonna call me to tell me goodnight… Then you talk to him," Emma smiled walking to the fridge. "Did you make juice, mom?"

"Yes," Elena said. "It's in the blue bottle…"

"Lemon juice!" Emma smiled opening the bottle. "Thanks!" She hugged her mother.

"Emma, tomorrow you're gonna sleep at your father's house," Elena said putting the pasta together with the beef on Emma's plate. "He is going to pick you up at school and take you to his apartment… After we have dinner, I will help you pack a small bag because you're gonna sleep there and then I will only see you when I pick you up at school the day after tomorrow,"

"Oh, I'm gonna stay with daddy!" Emma smiled happy. "Can you help me pack, mom?"

"Of course," Elena smiled back at her. "I'll tell you what you need to take and you'll learn how to make it so you can make it by yourself when you need to go there,"

"Who is going to take care of Cookie, mom?"

"Cookie will be fine, sweetie," Elena smiled. "Don't worry… I'll leave enough food and water to him,"

"Mom, can I stay with you at the hospital one night?" Emma asked and Elena noticed how interested she was. "I want to stay with you and help you with the kids…"

"Are you thinking about being a doctor, honey?" Elena laughed.

"I don't know, mom," Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm only five…"

"Well, I think you can stay with me one night but I don't think you're gonna like it…" Elena said. "Because mommy stays in her office but if any kids need me I have to go there right away,"

"I don't care," Emma said. "I've been to the hospital before and it was so cool," She smiled happy.

"Okay, sweetie…" Elena laughed. "I will talk to my boss and then I will take you to the hospital with me for one night," She explained.

A few days later…

"You may now kiss the bride," He said so Damon kissed Elena the most passionate he could.

They were still kissing when they felt something on their legs. They broke the kiss and looked down to find Emma. Damon and Elena laughed then Damon took his daughter in his arms. He kissed Emma's forehead and smiled at Elena.

"Sorry," Grayson said walking towards the just married couple. "She couldn't keep calm in my arms so I put her on the floor and she ran away from me..."

"Don't worry," Damon laughed.

"Daddy, mommy," Emma said excited hugging both of her parents.

"Daddy and mommy are married now, honey," Elena smiled hugging Emma.

"Congratulations guys," Stefan and Katherine smiled at them.

Elena and Damon hugged Stefan and Katherine then Stefan looked at Damon while Katherine talked to Elena.

"Did dad call you?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Yeah, he explained why he wouldn't be able to come..." Damon answered. "How are you brother?"

"I'm fine... A bit stressed because of the whole adoption thing but Katherine and I are very good," Stefan explained.

"You two are gonna be parents sooner than you expect," Damon smiled.

"Bonnie!" Elena hugged her best friend tightly. "I've missed you, girl!"

"I've missed you too, Lena!" Bonnie smiled. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," Elena smiled back. "I'm so happy..."

"You're gonna be the happiest woman in the world, Elena..." Bonnie said.

Elena threw the pillow at the wall across the room. She just couldn't stop crying while she looked at the photos of her wedding. Although Elena and Damon saw each other every day, Elena missed him more than anything. Damon had said living apart would be good for them but it was only making things worse for Elena.

Elena was starting to think that Damon's feelings for her might have changed. During the first three days after Damon moved out of their house, they would kiss and tell each other how much they loved each other. However, something had changed because Damon wasn't even talking properly to Elena.

"Dad, make sure to warm her baby bottle and give it to her when you're ready to put her to sleep..." Elena told Grayson. "She likes to sleep right after drinking her milk,"

"I know, Elena," Grayson laughed. "Don't worry, Emma will be fine..."

"If you need anything just call me," Elena asked. "Bye dad," She hugged Grayson. "Bye sweetheart," She then kissed the forehead of her sleeping daughter.

"Don't worry," Grayson laughed when Elena walked into the car. "I won't bother you during your only night of honeymoon," He told Damon. "I'll take good care of my granddaughter so nothing bad will happen to her," He smiled.

"Thanks for looking after her, Grayson," Damon smiled.

Damon and Elena entered in the car and went straight to the hotel where they were going to spend the night. Damon had gotten the best room of the fanciest hotel of San Francisco since they wouldn't have a common honeymoon.

As they walked into the room, Damon opened the bottle of champagne that was already in the ice, waiting for the just married couple to arrive.

"Do you feel different?" Damon asked Elena.

"I don't know..." Elena laughed. "We were already living as a married couple so I don't think things are going to change that much..." She explained.

"Yeah, you're probable right," Damon smirked.

"Cheers!" They smiled making a toast with the champagne.

They drank some of the champagne then Damon put both of the glasses on the table. Placing his hands on Elena's back, Damon pulled her closer and pressed her body against his.

Elena gazed his ocean blue eyes for a few seconds before she kissed her husband passionately. Their tongues were playing with each other while Elena's hands messed Damon's hair. Without breaking the kiss, they walked to the huge bed. Damon then placed Elena with her back against the mattress, getting on her top.

"Mom! I think I broke Woody," Emma walked into Elena's room holding her Toy Story toy. "What's wrong?" She jumped on the bed when she noticed her mother was crying. "Mommy..." Emma hugged Elena tight.

"It's nothing, honey..." Elena said trying to dry the tears on her face.

"Mom, you're sad..." Emma said.

"I'm fine," Elena tried to smile. "What's wrong with Woody?" She asked.

"Look at his arm..." Emma pouted and Elena noticed Woody's arm was starting to tear.

"Leave him on my desk and I'll sew it when I have time... Just play with your other toys for now okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Why are you sad, mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Elena said simple.

"Are you sad because of daddy?" Emma asked looking at the wedding pictures.

"Yes, Emma, I'm sad because of daddy..." Elena finally said.

Elena and Emma were like best friends. Elena wanted Emma to tell her everything so she felt she could tell Emma her problems because even though she was only five years old, Emma would understand and she would always be there for her mother.

"What did he do to you?" Emma asked caressing Elena's arm.

"He didn't do anything, sweetie, that's the problem," Elena said.

"He loves you, mom,"

"I don't know if he really does, honey..." Elena said. "He's been acting different with me,"

"Why don't you call him? You two can talk and you'll be happy again,"

"I don't think a call will help..." Elena whispered.

"Maybe it will," Emma smiled.

"I will call him tomorrow... It's late so you should go to bed, sweetheart,"

"Alright... Good night mommy," Emma kissed Elena's cheek. "Don't cry,"

As Emma walked out of the room, Elena jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror. It was all black because of the mascara that had been ruined by the tears. She opened the drawer under the sink and grabbed a small box that was hidden behind much make-up. Opening the box from the first time in more than two years, she revealed her blades.

Elena dropped the blades on the sink and turned on the water of the faucet so no noise would be heard coming from the bathroom. She stared at the blades for a couple of minutes and all the memories from the time she couldn't live without those sharpen things. She remembered how Damon took care of her, how he begged her not to harm herself and how he held her tightly when she was about to slide them through her arm.

Elena couldn't stop crying and she knew she was about to relapse. She didn't want the blades to dominate her but she couldn't help but want to cut her arm.

Elena was about to self-harm when she heard Emma singing back in her bedroom. She also heard Emma's tiny feet on the wood floor and she knew her daughter was near the bathroom.

"I can't do this…" Elena said looking at the mirror.

In a matter of seconds, Elena threw all the blades inside the box and threw the box back in the bottom of the drawer. She dried her tears with the towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked Emma.

Emma was trying to pull up the blanket of Elena's bed so she could lie underneath it. She was also holding her favorite teddy bear.

"I'm gonna sleep here with you so you won't feel lonely..." Emma smiled at her mother. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes I did," Elena laughed. "Did you?"

"Of course," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't you prefer sleeping on your own bed?"

"Not really..." Emma said. "I love sleeping with you and I know you need company so here I am!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Then we should get some sleep," Elena said lying under the blankets.

When they were both laid under the blankets, Elena and Emma looked at each other. Emma was making funny faces so she would get her mother to laugh, which was working.

"Come here," Elena pulled Emma to her then started tickling her daughter.

"Mom!" Emma yelled laughing.

"How are you gonna leave mommy's arms now?" Elena laughed placing kisses all over Emma's face.

"You're happy!" Emma smiled hugging Elena. "That's good," She said.

"Yes, but now let's go to sleep," Elena said.

Emma laid with her back to Elena so Elena hugged her daughter from behind. Emma fell asleep really soon and Elena couldn't stop thinking about how good Emma was to her.

"I couldn't have gotten a better silver lining," Elena whispered kissing the top of Emma's head.

_**So, guys, what did you think about the chapter? It had some time jumps but they were needed. I hope you liked the wedding even though it was pretty simple… The honeymoon smut will be a flashback in the following chapter.**_

_**This chapter was sad wasn't it? Well, things are going to be like this for a while but I promise you that you'll get some DE interaction next chapter. There will be a good and happy scene between our beautiful couple but I can't promise there won't be sad ones.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I'm over the moon with them and I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story even though there is this big drama…**_

_**What did you think about the last scene? In my opinion, it was the best part of the chapter… How Elena didn't self harm because of Emma. I loved it but I want to know what you think about it!**_

_**Please review! You can't imagine how happy I get every time I receive the email telling me I got a new review! We're almost reaching 20 reviews so maybe we can do it this time? Please?!**_

_**REVIEW! I love you all guys!**_


	9. Smart Girl

**Chapter 9 – Smart Girl**

"Well, kids, now I'm gonna give a small book to each one of you..." Lilly said smiling at her students. "We've been practicing reading for over a week so I think you can try to read on your own now, okay?"

Emma's class had only twelve students and the classroom had four tables. They could sit wherever they wanted but Emma would always sit at a table with Peter and Julie, her two best friends. The teacher grabbed a box from the shelf of the class and started walking through the classroom asking which book each kid wanted to read.

"Cinderella," One of the girls asked the teacher.

The books were all from stories kids normally liked and they usually had a lot more pictures than words. They were also very short since none of them had more than twenty pages. Not to mention that the pages didn't even have more than one short paragraph. Therefore, it was enough for them to practice their reading skills. Lilly stopped next to Emma and Peter and asked them which book they would like to read. Peter chose the Mickey Mouse book while Emma asked for the Peter Pan one.

"Take your time and try to read your best, kids," Lilly smiled. "You have one hour until break," She said.

In a few minutes, the classroom was in a complete silence. The kids were all entertained in their books even though they still couldn't read perfectly. The clock ticking was the only sound in the room. Lilly was paying attention to all the kids in case any of them had troubles with some word. A boy then raises his hand and Lilly helped him with the big words.

They had been reading for almost forty minutes when the teacher noticed the kids were still in the first half of the book, which was pretty normal since they had started with the lessons on the week before.

Lilly was sitting at her table when Emma walked to her, stopping on the other side of the table. She put the Peter Pan book on the table then slid it to Lilly. The book was closed so Lilly knew that Emma wasn't asking for help.

"Didn't you like the book, Emma?" Lilly asked.

"I loved it," Emma smiled.

"Then why are you giving it back to me?" She looked confused.

"I've finished it..." Emma said. "Can you give me another one?" She asked sweetly.

"You've finished it?" Lilly asked shocked. "Did you understand what you read?"

"Yes, it was easy..." Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

"What was the story about, Emma?" Lilly asked wanting to make sure that Emma had understood the book.

"It's about Peter. He is a boy that can fly and he never gets old," Emma started. "He lives with his group of friends, the lost boys and they all live in Neverland. Then one day, they meet three kids from another place. Wendy, John and Michael." She explained. "They live many adventures while they are in Neverland... They fight against Hook, who is the captain of a ship of pirates."

"And how is Hook?" Lilly asked her.

"He is the bad guy and he doesn't have one hand because the crocodile ate it... Then his watch went with the hand and that's why you can hear Tick Tock every time the crocodile is close..." Emma said smiling.

"Oh my God, Emma, that's incredible," Lilly said happy.

"Thank you, I love books," Emma smiled. "My daddy and my mommy read to me all the time..."

"That's really good for your development, Emma," Lilly said. "I think every parent should read to their kids,"

"My daddy said I'm as smart as my mommy,"

"You sure are," Lilly smiled. "You're very smart, honey," She said. "Why don't you help your friends?" Lilly suggested. "Maybe Julie or Peter need help," She smiled.

"Alright," Emma said then walked back to her table.

Lilly was still shocked with the situation. Emma had read that book fast and she hadn't had any problem with it. She gazed her smart student for a couple of minutes while Emma helped Peter with his book.

The class ended a few hours later and they were all free to go home. Emma and Peter were talking while they packed their backpacks.

"My mom is making cookies tonight," Peter said. "Do you wanna go to my house to eat them with me?" He asked softly.

"I can't," Emma pouted. "My daddy is picking me up today and I'll stay at his place until Sunday because my mommy is travelling,"

"Oh," Peter said a bit disappointed.

"We can eat cookies another day," Emma smiled.

"Okay," Peter smiled back.

"Your mom is here, Peter," Lilly said walking into the classroom.

"Bye Emma!" Peter kissed Emma's cheek then ran out of the classroom.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Lilly asked sitting at the small table, in front of Emma.

"Yes,"

"Do you want a book to take home?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes!" Emma smiled excited.

"What do you think about this one?" Lilly asked showing Emma the Alice in Wonderland book.

"Can I really take it?"

"Yes you can as long as you take good care of it..." Lilly smiled. "You can read it and you give it back to me when you're done," She said.

"Alright," Emma smiled. "Thank you, Lilly" She said putting the book inside her backpack.

"Emma?" She called her.

"What?"

"How did you learn how to read so fast?" Lilly asked.

"My mommy always read to me but one day she started teaching me the letters and then the words so I could read together with her," Emma explained.

"You're the smartest student I have," Lilly smiled.

"Really?!" Emma's eyes shone.

"Yes," She said. "And it's beautiful to see how you like to help Peter and Julie,"

"They are my best friends..."

"I know, come on," Lilly said grabbing Emma's hand. "Your mother is probably waiting for you..."

"Oh no, today I'm going to my dad's place," Emma said. "My mom is out of town,"

"Alright then,"

Emma saw Damon waiting for her as soon as she walked out of the school. Lilly nodded at her so Emma ran to her father. Damon was sitting on a bench while texting in his phone. He had his back to the school so he didn't saw when Emma started running. Damon just felt small arms hugging him from behind.

"Hey Emma!" Damon hugged Emma tight.

"Hi daddy," Emma kissed Damon's cheek.

"Let's go?" Damon asked taking the two backpacks Emma was carrying. "I bought tickets for us to go to the movies,"

"Right now?"

"Not right now but in a couple of hours..." Damon explained.

"Yaaay!" Emma jumped happy.

"I talked to your mom and she told me,"

"You talked to mommy?!" Emma yelled cutting him off.

"Yes, why?" Damon laughed.

"You weren't talking to each other..."

"I'm your father and she is your mother so we have to decide together everything about you, honey," Damon smiled.

"Oh,"

"She told me she is only coming back on Monday... You know she is the one putting some sense in your Uncle's head so she will need to stay longer there," Damon explained.

"Okay... I love staying with you," Emma smiled.

"Then she told me you agreed with her that you choose dinner on Saturday," Damon said.

"Yeah, she lets me choose every Saturday," Emma said.

"So tomorrow you'll be choosing dinner," Damon said grabbing her hand. "Do you mind walking to the mall? Daddy's car had a problem so I had to let it at the mechanic,"

"Is it far?" Emma asked.

"No, the mall is not far from here..."

"Okay then," Emma smiled.

Damon was carrying the two backpacks while they walked to the mall. They were hand in hand and talking about how Emma's day at school had been.

"My teacher was impressed that I could finish reading a book before everyone else got to the middle of it," Emma said excited.

"That's amazing... We started teaching you how to read a few months back so it's good that you're learning this fast," Damon smiled. "Thank God you are a lot like your mother when it comes to school stuff," He said.

"Why are you happy? Didn't you want me to be like you?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't really good at school," Damon laughed. "I didn't like to study... You are a lot interested in books and learning, just like Elena,"

"Mommy told me that in some years I'll have to study a lot but if I give my best I can be anything I want when I grow up," Emma smiled.

"Mommy is right, sweetie," Damon caressed her hair. "I'm very proud of you for being an amazing student. That's why we are going to the movies today... I bet you got another star when you finished the book,"

"I got two!" Emma said happy.

"Alright, I think my girl deserves the big popcorn for this," Damon said and Emma hugged him right away.

"I love the big popcorn!"

_**Later that night…**_

Damon's building was somewhat far from the mall where Emma and Damon were so after they left the cinema, they got in a cab to go straight home. Damon and Emma were both in the backseat so Emma laid on the seat with her head on Damon's legs.

Damon began to caress Emma's hair while she yawned and in a few minutes, his daughter was sleeping peacefully.

"27 dollars, sir," The driver said parking the cab in front of Damon's building.

"Keep the change," Damon smiled handing him thirty dollars.

"Thank you," The driver smiled back at him.

Damon left the cab holding Emma in his arms. He opened the front door and went straight to Emma's bedroom. He placed his daughter on her bed and walked to her desk. Grabbing his backpack, he got her pink fluffy pajamas from it. Damon slowly and carefully removed Emma's jeans and her t-shirt before dressing her in her pajamas.

Emma was sleeping so well she didn't show any sign of waking up while her father changed her clothes. Damon then placed Emma underneath the blankets and kissed the top of her head. He made sure the windows and curtains were closed then left the room.

As he sat on his own bed and turned on the TV, his cellphone started ringing and he knew it was Elena because of the ringtone.

"Hello," Damon said.

"_Hi Damon,"_ Elena said. _"How are you?"_

"I'm fine, you?" Damon asked.

"_Fine…"_

"How was your flight to Vegas?" He asked. "Everything okay?"

"_Yes, it was good…"_ Elena said. _"I thought they were going to put me in a shitty hotel since they are paying for everything but I happened to be in the Paris hotel,"_

"Oh," Damon said thinking about the time he had been to that hotel. "You're probably enjoying a lot staying there,"

"_You know it will not be the same without you,"_ Elena said.

"_You're crazy, you know that right?" Elena asked as they walked out of the cab, right in front of the Paris hotel in Las Vegas._

"_I'm just trying to take you away from those books…" Damon smiled. "All you have done for the past two weeks was study as if there was not tomorrow,"_

"_I like studying, Damon," Elena laughed. "It might seem really weird but I do…"_

"_I know, Lena… But you need some time off so I decided to bring you to Vegas now that my sweetheart has turned 21 years old…" Damon smiled pulling Elena into a kiss._

"_My dad is gonna kill you if he finds out you brought me to Vegas,"_

"_Well, the airport is just some minutes away…" Damon rolled his eyes. "You can either go back to your stupid books or you can stay with your boyfriend and have the time of your life,"_

"_Did you bring condoms?" Elena asked wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_What?" Damon couldn't help but laugh. "I'm telling you that you're gonna have the time of your life and the first thing you ask me is if I have condoms?" He asked. "Why don't you ask which casino is better or what are we gonna drink or how is the room or anything else?" He laughed._

"_Because I know having the time of my life in my Damon's language means having sex until we can't even breathe anymore," Elena said._

"_That's not true…" Damon pouted._

"_Yes, it is," Elena laughed. "But let's go upstairs, take a shower and then we go to a casino, okay? I can't wait to play those games…"_

"_Just remember that we can't lose too much money, honey…" Damon said while they walked into the elevator._

"_I know, honey, don't worry," Elena smiled kissing him._

_[…]_

"_How is everything going here?" Damon asked hugging Elena from behind._

_Damon had already stopped betting on the roulette game so he went to the bar to get some beers. He was holding one bottle when he walked towards Elena, who was still betting._

"_She is winning," A blonde man told Damon._

_The man was standing right beside to Elena but he wasn't really paying attention to Elena. All he could do was stare at her boobs while she had her arms on the table. Damon noticed how he was drooling so Damon made sure to stay between him and Elena._

"_I love you," Damon said kissing her on the lips. "How much have you won already?"_

"_A thousand," The man said._

"_Can you please take care of your own life?" Damon asked the man. "Thank you,"_

"_My man doesn't need to be jealous…" Elena said caressing his hand._

"_Are you sure you're gonna keep betting?" Damon asked her._

"_This is the last one… I bet two thousands but if I win I will get five thousands…"_

"_Elena, are you crazy?" Damon whispered at her. "What if you lose?"_

"_Did you forget I'm crazy good in math?" Elena whispered in his ear. "I've calculated all the probabilities in my head and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win this thing…"_

"_Elena! This is a casino! The odds are always against us!" Damon said. "Please tell me these thousand dollars you bet with what you won is not what your father gave you to help pay our bills!" He asked._

"_It is," Elena said trying to pay attention on the game._

"_Elena…" Damon said freaking out._

"_YOU WON!" The man yelled and Elena's jaw fell together with Damon's._

"_I won!" Elena smiled hugging Damon. "I told you I would win!"_

"_Girl, you're amazing," The man told her._

"_Sorry, I'm taken," Elena told him wrapping one of her arms around her man._

"_You better stop betting now, okay?" Damon asked._

"_I will, I'm okay with four thousand dollars…" Elena laughed._

"_Do you wanna see something beautiful and amazing?" Damon asked holding Elena's hand._

"_I would love to," Elena smiled._

_Hand in hand, Damon and Elena walked into the elevator and they went straight to the highest floor. After walking a few steps, Damon opened a door and told Elena to walk up the stairs. In a few minutes, they were on the roof of one of the highest buildings of Las Vegas._

"_Oh my Gosh this is so amazing!"_

"_You know what else is amazing?" Damon asked hugging Elena from behind while she appreciated the beautiful view of Las Vegas they had from that roof._

"_I think I might have an idea," Elena smiled turning to him._

_Damon placed his hands on the bottom of Elena's back then pressed her body against his. While they passionately French kissed Elena could feel his hardness against her._

Damon and Elena had been talking on the phone for almost one hour and they couldn't stop laughing and smiling thinking about the happy moments they once had back in Vegas.

"The clock is almost getting to 12… Which means it's late," Emma said looking at the clock she had in her room while she tried to overhear what Damon was saying on the phone. "Oh my God my parents are talking to each other!" Emma jumped happy. "And daddy is happy!" She hugged her teddy bear the tightest she could.

"Well well well, I will never forget about that trip," Damon was already crying because of all the laughing.

"_Me neither…"_ Elena said.

"I still can't believe we made Emma that night," Damon said.

"Made me?" Emma whispered confused.

"_This is one of the reasons why that night will be unforgettable…"_ Elena told him. _"How is she, by the way? I called you wanting to talk to her but we ended up talking…"_

"Emma is fine, Elena," Damon said. "Her day at school was great and she loved going to the movies and having popcorn as dinner," He laughed. "She fell asleep on our way home and she's been sleeping since then… I will call you tomorrow so you can talk to her,"

"_Oh, I wanted to tell her goodnight but that's alright," _Elena said a bit sad.

"I'm pretty sure she knows you wish her a goodnight," Damon said smiling.

"Goodnight mommy... Sleep with angels," Emma smiled thinking about her mother.

"Wait a second," Damon asked while he walked to Emma's room.

Emma heard Damon's steps so she ran back to her bad and jumped under the blankets. She hugged her teddy bear and tried not to laugh or make any noise since she had to pretend she was asleep. Damon opened the door of the room and Emma was just like he had left her an hour back.

Damon took a picture of his daughter sleeping and sent it to Elena right away.

"_She is so beautiful…"_ Elena said after checking the picture.

"I'm taking good care of her, Elena, don't worry…" Damon smiled.

"_I know you are, Damon,"_ Elena said. _"But I miss her and it's too hard for me to stay without her,"_

Damon and Elena kept talking on the phone for two more hours that night as if they were two teenagers in love.

"That night on the roof was so good..." Damon said.

_"I know,"_ Elena said. _"I wish things were that easy again..." She whispered. "How is everything at work?"_

"Bad I think," Damon said. "The situation is really bad there and they've reduced my salary two times because they don't have enough to pay everyone..."

_"Are you looking for a new job then?"_ Elena asked.

"I have an interview on Monday... One of the owners of the company called me yesterday. He is interested on me so I think I might get the job,"

_"I hope you get it," _Elena said.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes where none of them said a word. After remembering their time in Las Vegas, all they could think about was the night they had sex on the roof.

_Damon and Elena were so turned on they had already forgotten they were at the roof. They were lying on the hard floor but that wasn't a problem for them. Elena, who was only in her panties, put her hands on the sides of Damon's underwear to take it off but Damon stopped her. When Elena looked at him to question why he was doing such thing, she noticed the worried look in his eyes._

_"What's wrong?" Elena asked softly. She wanted that underwear off really soon._

_"The condoms are in the room..." Damon said showing Elena his empty wallet. "I forget to put some here,"_

_"Come on, that's okay..." Elena smiled._

_"No, Lena, we can't risk anything..."_

_"I will take a pill and everything will be okay," She said._

_Elena couldn't wait any longer so she just slid his underwear down his legs and grabbed his cock. Damon smiled and close his eyes. The way Elena touched him was incredible and no one had ever touched him like she did. Elena was just amazing even though she didn't have the same experience as him._

_"Oh Gosh," Damon moaned._

_The risk of getting caught was only making them hornier. They were not the kind of couple who have sex anywhere at any time but they could really enjoy some public sex. They had already done it in a desert beach but at that moment, the risk was a lot bigger since anyone could show up on the roof._

_Elena moved her hand up and down his length, stroking him as she knew Damon loved. He was hard and big already and she couldn't wait to feel that inside of her. When Damon opened his eyes, imagining Elena was done with her hand job, she licked the tip of his cock and in less than two seconds she was sucking him hard._

_"Elena..." Damon was almost yelling._

_"Don't yell!" Elena warned him. "If someone caught us we can go to jail and we won't be able to finish what we've started," She scared him._

_"I'll keep quiet,"_

_"Good," Elena smiled then restarted her blowjob._

_"Come here," Damon positioned Elena in a way he could have access to her pussy while she sucked his cock._

_"Ooooh," Elena moaned when she felt two of Damon's fingers inside her pussy._

_Damon had already removed her panties and her wet shaved pussy was yelling for him. He wanted to have her but having his girlfriend giving him the best blowjob ever was taking his focus away so he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing._

_"I can't believe we didn't have sex in more than two weeks..." Elena moaned massaging his balls while she sucked the bottom of his cock._

_"The only thing you want to do is study..." Damon rolled his eyes. "Next time I'm gonna fuck you while you read those damn books," They laughed. "My turn to have fun," Damon said._

_Damon sat Elena placing her back against the wall and spread her legs. He sat by her side and while they kissed, Damon moved three fingers in and out of her pussy._

_"Mhmmm," Elena moaned against his lips._

_When their tongues met, they started playing in sync and as his fingers worked inside of her, Elena had her first orgasm of the night. Damon smiled when Elena started breathing heavily and took his fingers straight to his mouth._

_"I need you," Elena moaned. "Now," She begged. "I can't wait any longer..."_

_"How do you want it to be?" Damon asked positioning himself between her legs._

_Damon grabbed his cock in his right hand and began to rub the tip of it on Elena's pussy. Elena was desperate. She had nothing to hold or crave her nails on and that was insanely good. He kept rubbing his cock against her pussy and in a few minutes, he shot his load all over her belly. Before his cock could go down, Damon penetrated Elena fast and she couldn't help but let out a yell._

_"Gosh!" Elena whispered to Damon._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Damon asked taking half of his member out of her._

_"No!" Elena begged._

_Damon leaned over Elena and kissed her passionately. He began by moving his hips slowly so they would just enjoy the moment while they were only one. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist so Damon could go deeper and that was exactly what he did. _

_"I love you so freaking much," Damon smiled biting her earlobe._

_"I love you more," Elena smiled pulling his face to her. "You're my everything," She said before kissing his lips._

That trip had already started horrible to Elena and her depression relapses were about to start when she started that conversation on the phone with Damon. Elena was feeling awful and although she didn't want to do anything stupid, she couldn't help but stare at her blades until she decided to put them aside.

That night, Elena didn't have Emma to stop her from whatever she was doing to harm herself but that talk with Damon was enough to make Elena forget about the blades and go to bed before she could even think about self-harming.

_**Hey guys! Well, so after all the drama we've been having, I decided to make this one a happy chapter… The problem is, things between Damon and Elena won't be rainbows and unicorns like we saw here. Many things are going to happen in the following chapters and our drama will be back.**_

_**I loved the reviews you left me on last chapter and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! The number of reviews fell a lot but I hope even those who don't review are enjoying it. I said in the first chapter that this story wouldn't have more than 15 chapters but now I can assure you that it will have more than 20 haha.**_

_**I now have a question to ask you guys… In the following chapters, someone is gonna visit them. Who do you want it to be?**_

_**1 ) Katherine and Stefan**_

_**2 ) Bonnie**_

_**3 ) Grayson**_

_**4 ) Jeremy**_

_**I'll try to post next chapter soon and I'm waiting for your answers! I want everyone happy! As always, you know how important those reviews are so PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! I love you all! :D**_


	10. More Problems

**Chapter 10 – More Problems**

_**Two weeks later... **_

_**(First week of March)**_

The movie Elena was watching ended so she turned off the TV and walked up the stairs. That floor was quiet since Emma was in her room but the silence in the second floor was even worst. The door to Emma's room was closed which made Elena get worried about what could have happened. She then opened the door and couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her.

Emma was lying on her belly on the carpet with Cookie next to her. There was a somewhat big book in front of her and she was reading it aloud for Cookie to understand the story as well. Emma's feet were up so she was moving them up and down.

"Where did you get this book Emma?" Elena asked sitting on the floor in front of her daughter.

"My teacher gave me a book so I could read at home but I've already finished it so I walked into your room and grabbed a book from your shelf," Emma explained smiling.

"Which book is this one?" Elena asked not recognizing the book.

"Twilight..." Emma smiled. "I liked the cover," She said.

"Emma, did you understand what you read?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah," Emma smiled while she sat on the floor. "Bella moved to Washington to live with her father in a city that rains every day," She started. "Then she goes to a new school and she meets this weird Edward guy and he is a vampire but somehow they love each other and that's really awkward," Elena couldn't help but laugh. "How can you love someone that can kill you at any second?!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's a book, honey," Elena laughed. "But I think you're too young to be reading something this big..."

"But I liked it, mom," Emma pouted.

"You can read, Emma, I just don't want you to be obsessed..." Elena played with Emma's brown hair. "I know I have a smart daughter but you can do more than reading,"

"I did... I wrote you something!" Emma stood up excited. "Here," She handed Elena a small paper.

"I love you mommy," Elena read what Emma had written on the paper.

"Did you like it?" Emma's eyes were shining.

"Of course I loved it, thank you honey," Elena smiled hugging her daughter. "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so smart,"

"I'm just like my mommy..." Emma smiled back at her.

"Mommy is too tired to make dinner, sweetie... Are you up to pizza?" Elena suggested.

"Why don't we make dinner together, mom?" Emma asked. "Pizza will make us fat..."

"I'm really not up to make dinner, honey, sorry..." Elena said and Emma couldn't help but notice her mother was sad.

"Why are you sad, mom?" Emma asked.

"Your father keeps driving me crazy..." Elena said. She hated lying to her daughter so she wouldn't do it just so Emma wouldn't know about what Damon was doing.

"Did he do something to you?"

"No, honey, that's the problem... He keeps acting as if we were never married," Elena explained and a tear fell from her eye. "Don't lie to me but does your father tell you he loves me?" Emma shook her head no then hugged her mother right away. "He used to say but he doesn't anymore... What's going on, mom?"

"I don't know..." Elena said.

"Come here..." Emma stood up and held Elena's hand.

Emma walked hand in hand with Elena into her mother's bedroom and laid Elena, who was already in her pajamas, under the blankets. She opened the drawer and put in the DVD Elena's favorite movie. She then kissed her mother's forehead and smiled at her.

"Wait here," Emma asked then ran out of the bedroom.

Emma walked down the stairs and went straight to her kitchen. Since Emma was never really good at making friends, she considered her mother as her best friend. However, Emma was one of the most caring person she had ever seen. Elena was sure that she has gotten that from the father. The way Emma used to take care of her mother when she was sad was a lot like the way Damon took care of Elena when they were teenagers.

There was nothing worst for Emma than seeing her mother cry. She just couldn't accept that something or someone was making her mother like that. Opening the fridge, Emma grabbed the strawberry yogurt and the chocolate with cherries cake. She put them on the counter then slid a chair to the other side of the kitchen. She stood up on the chair and took a bowl and the cereal from the high cupboard.

"There is food for you in your plate," Emma said when Cookie started jumping on her trying to get the food. "Go eat that," She pointed to his dog food.

Emma put the yogurt and the cereal in the bowl then mixed it the way she had already seen Elena do a thousand times. She then put a piece of cake on a plate and put both the bowl and the plate on a tray.

"I'm back!" Emma smiled walking into the room with the tray.

"Emma!" Elena made a move to stand up but Emma yelled stopping her.

"No. You're gonna stay there and I'm gonna take care of you," Emma smiled. "You do everything to me when I'm sick or sad so I'm gonna take care of you now that you're sad," She explained.

"You don't need to do this, honey," Elena smiled.

"Yes, I do," Emma said kissing Elena's cheek.

"You need to have something for dinner, Emma," Elena said. "I need to go down to prepare you something,"

"But you're not feeling well, mommy..." Emma said a bit sad.

"Let's do this... Mommy will eat this perfect dinner you made me and then we are going downstairs to cook you something, okay?" Elena suggested.

"Okay," Emma smiled. "Mom, you know I love you right?" She asked caressing her mother's hair.

"Of course I know, honey..." Elena laughed. "You're my best friend,"

"What about Aunt Bonnie?" Emma asked surprised.

"Bonnie is my best friend as well but she lives far from here... You're my little girl and you're with me all the time," Elena laughed tickling Emma's belly. "My life got a lot better with you," She smiled.

"You know what we should do?" Emma asked.

"What?" Elena looked at her curious about what her smart daughter was going to say.

"We should do something fun tomorrow... Something that you love to do but you're always working so you can't do it," Emma said. "We should go shopping, mommy... I know you love going to Union Square,"

"I don't know, Emm,"

"Mommy, you have to start doing things for you... At least once," Emma said. "Don't be sad because of daddy. I know it's because he decided to travel and I have to stay with you this weekend..."

"I just want you to know that I'm not like this because I have to stay with you..." Elena said. "I love staying with you but your father called me yesterday to tell me he was going to Phoenix this morning so he wouldn't be able to stay with you during the weekend. I'll be working a lot during these days and now I don't have where to let you," She was about to start crying again.

"I can stay with you at the hospital, mommy..." Emma said. "I promise you I won't do a mess there..."

"Paul doesn't like when kids go there, sweetie... I can try but I don't know," Elena said. "If your father had told me earlier I could have found someone to look after you for the night," She explained. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen to make you something," She said standing up from the bed.

_**Next morning...**_

_"There is something about the sunshine baby,"_ Emma sang while she made a drawing.

Emma had woken up early that day so Elena was still asleep. Emma had been sleeping with Elena on her bed so she left the bed and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed the big bottle of Nesquik from the fridge and filled a glass with the chocolate milk. She put her funny straw in the glass and walked to the living room, where she sat by the coffee table. She opened her notebook and her pencil case. Getting her color pencils, Emma started making drawings and singing.

_"I'm seeing you in a whole new light... Out of this world for the first time, baby,"_ She continued.

"Stay still, Cookie!" Emma asked when he stood up from the floor. "I'm trying to draw you!"

Emma was still singing and drawing when the phone started ringing. She stood up and walked to the phone to answer it.

"Hi?"

_"Good morning, I'm looking for Elena Salvatore,"_ A man asked politely.

"She is my mommy..." Emma said.

_"I'm Paul, her boss... Do you remember me?"_

"Yes,"

_"Just tell your mommy that some patients won't be able to come so she only needs to come after lunch,"_ Paul explained. _"Don't forget to warn her, Emma, please..."_

"I won't," Emma said.

_"Bye,"_

"Bye Paul," Emma said the hang up the phone. "This guy is weird..." She rolled her eyes walking to the kitchen.

_"In Hollywood we're rockin', in Malibu we hang out and chill,"_ Emma sang while she put cereal in her red bowl. _"It's all about the shopping from Melrose to Beverly Hills!"_ She opened the fridge to get the milk.

"Emma?"

"AAHH!" Emma yelled in fright then ended up dropping the bottle of milk on the floor.

"Be careful!" Elena took Emma in her arms right away so Emma wouldn't hurt her feet with the pieces of glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Emma wrapped her arms around Elena's neck.

"That's okay, sweetie... We can buy more milk later," Elena said. "I just want to make sure no piece of glass hit you," She sat Emma on the counter.

Elena checked Emma's feet, legs, arms and hands and she was alright.

"Cookie no!" Elena yelled trying to prevent him from drinking the milk mixed with glass from the floor. "Here Emm, stay with him in the living room until I finish cleaning this up..." She smiled putting Cookie in Emma's arms.

"Are you feeling better, mom?" Emma yelled from the living room.

"Yes, I am, honey," Elena laughed at her concern.

"Am I going to the hospital with you?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Elena answered. "It'll be very boring so make sure to take some toys to keep you busy,"

"Can I take your book?"

"Why don't you take something proper for your age, honey?" Elena laughed.

"But the book is so cool..."

"Take the book but take something else too," Elena suggested.

"Mom, can I call daddy?" Emma asked looking for Elena's cellphone inside her bag.

"Yes but make sure he is not busy, honey," Elena smiled. "Your father is in a business trip so he is probably working right now,"

"I'm not going to bother him, mom,"

[...]

Elena's next patient would only be in one hour and a half so she was enjoying her free time to stay with her daughter. Elena was sitting at her desk looking at the file of her next patient while Emma was sitting in front of her, drawing a flower.

"Your office is so cool, mom," Emma smiled looking around the room. "I liked this thing," She said touching the plastic heart Elena had on her table.

"Your father gave it to me when I graduated from college..." Elena explained. "It looks like plastic but if you drop on the floor it will break so be careful..."

"So... It's a gift from daddy?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Emma, it's a gift from daddy," Elena laughed at her expression.

"I'm hungry," Emma said when she finished her drawing. "Can we go to that cupcake store in front of here?" She asked softly.

"Yes but you're not gonna drink coke," Elena said. "We've agreed that you're only going to drink coke when it's a special dinner,"

"Okay..." Emma said.

Elena took her wallet from her purse and held Emma's hand while they walked out of her office. They ran into many of Elena's friends and co-workers and they were all nice to Emma. They greeted her and smiled at her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Elena!" A handsome tall man met them inside the elevator.

"Hey Caleb," Elena smiled.

"So this is the famous Emma," Caleb asked smiling at Emma.

"Yeah," Emma blushed holding her mother's hand tightly. Elena then noticed how shy Emma was.

"Your mom talks a lot about you," Caleb said. "Are you enjoying your time here?" He asked.

"Yes, mommy's office is so cool," Emma smiled. "She is taking me to have a cupcake now," She said.

"That's nice... Do you like strawberries?" Caleb asked and Emma nodded. "Then I think you should have the strawberry and chocolate cupcake. It's the best cupcake from that shop..."

"Okay," Emma smiled.

"Any surgery today?" Elena asked Caleb.

"I have two labors scheduled for today but you know... A doctor like me can't really expect anything," He laughed. "Are you doing the night shift?"

"Yeah," Elena said. "Damon called me yesterday telling me he was going to Phoenix so he couldn't stay with Emma so I had to bring her with me... Paul didn't really like it but he made an exception since I don't have where to let her," She explained.

"Well, at least you only have patients at night if it is an emergency... You can stay with her in your office," Caleb smiled.

"Yeah," Elena said then the door of the elevator opened. "See ya," She smiled then left with Emma.

"Bye Caleb," Emma waved at him.

"Bye Emma," Caleb said smiling.

When they were about to walk into the cupcake shop, Elena felt her phone vibrating on the back pocket of her white jeans. She took it and read Damon's name on the screen.

"It's for you," Elena said handing Emma her iPhone.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Emma asked.

"He probably wants to talk to you, honey," Elena said. "You left him a voicemail this morning so he is returning your call..."

"Mom, am I bothering you?" Emma couldn't help but feel sad.

"No, honey, you're not bothering me... The problem is your father," She said mad. "You're only five years old, Emma! You're supposed to be out in the park, at the mall or even at the movies... But because of your father you're stuck in this hospital with me,"

"Daddy won't do this again, mom," Emma smiled. "Don't worry..."

"I really hope he doesn't," Elena said while Emma answered the phone.

_**(Second week of March)**_

"You're travelling again?!" Elena almost yelled at Damon's face. "Did you forget you have a daughter?!"

"Elena, I signed a contract when I got the job..."

"And you didn't even read it?" Elena cut him off.

"I did but the company needs resources and money so they put me in charge of the whole traveling thing," Damon explained. "Now I have to travel so I can talk to the people from other companies to get what we need... If I don't do it, I don't even need to show up there again,"

"So you're gonna travel every single weekend?" Elena asked angry.

"I don't know... Probably,"

"Did you forget that I have a job? As a doctor I need to stay longer in the hospital for some days..."

"Then you should work less," Damon rolled his eyes. "I've always thought you worked too much and cared to less about your family,"

"CARED TOO LESS ABOUT MY FAMILY?" Elena couldn't handle any more so she just yelled at him. "Says the one who completely forgot he has a daughter!"

From the top of the stairs, Emma watched her parents as they argued with each other. She noticed Elena was crying and she couldn't help but get mad at her father for not taking care of her mother.

"I'm doing everything I can so Emma won't feel lonely... I'm taking her to school every day because your work is a lot more important than your daughter, I'm taking her to the hospital because apparently she can't stay at your place, I'm doing everything for her, Damon..."

"What do you want me to do?" Damon asked mad. "Quit my job and have no money to afford food? Do you want my daughter to stay with me under a bridge because I'm homeless?"

"You're overreacting, Damon," Elena said.

"Look, Elena, I came here to warn you that I'm going to Chicago in two days but I'd like to take Emma to sleep at my place tonight," Damon explained.

"Damon, why don't you talk to me early?" Elena asked.

"My boss decides everything, Elena..." Damon tried to explain himself. "He came to me this morning and just told me I have to be in Chicago by Friday morning,"

"Okay, Damon, you have my permission to take Emma... But I don't want her to feel forced to go," Elena told him. "Go upstairs and ask her if she wants to go, then I'm gonna tell you some things,"

"Is she in her room?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Elena answered.

As Damon walked up the stairs, he noticed there were drawings hanged all over the wall with cute stickers. He looked at Elena confused.

"A couple of weeks ago Emma asked me if she could hang her drawings on the wall..." Elena explained. "You've never allowed her to do it because you said it's ugly to glue paper on the walls but the drawings are so beautiful that I let her hang them,"

"They really are," Damon smiled gazing the drawings.

In most of the drawings, Emma and Elena were playing together or with Cookie. There were some of Emma with Peter and Julie and some of random things that she used to draw when she wasn't reading. There was only one drawing where Emma was with Damon.

"You would be in more than one drawing if you spent time with her," Elena said noticing he was upset with the fact that he was only in one out of twenty drawings. "If you pay attention carefully to these drawings, you'll see that they represent the world she wants to live in," She explained pointing to the drawing of Damon. "You're holding Cookie here..." She said. "What do you think this means, Damon?"

"I can see that I've already ruined our marriage... I know this is going way worse than we had thought but I need to do the right thing by Emma," Damon said.

"Do you think traveling and forgetting about her is the right thing?"

"No, that's why I'm here tonight... I want to have at least one night with her," Damon answered.

"Then go in," Elena pointed to Emma's bedroom.

Damon opened the door slowly and the first thing he saw was Cookie sleeping on the small couch by the window. When he walked into the room, he found Emma lying on her belly on the bed. She was still reading Twilight and she was almost finishing it.

"Hey honey," Damon smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna let you two talk," Elena said leaving the bedroom.

"I can't believe Elena gave you a book this big," Damon said shocked.

"She didn't," Emma smiled. "I got it myself then I started reading it,"

"Oh," Damon said. "Emm, would you like to sleep at my place tonight? Daddy will travel Friday but I want us to have some time together..."

"You're travelling again, dad?" Emma asked sad. "What about our weekend? You told me we would have ice cream and play at the park..."

"I'm sorry, honey," Damon said. "You're gonna stay with mommy this weekend,"

"I have school tomorrow... I can't sleep out," Emma said.

"I'm gonna take you to school and pick you up when it ends," Damon smiled. "I'm not working tomorrow so maybe we can get that ice cream after school..."

"Alright," Emma smiled. "We really need to talk anyway," She walked to her wardrobe leaving Damon with a confused look.

"Are you going to give me a scold?" Damon asked as if they were not father and daughter but mother and son.

"Maybe," Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

Emma grabbed a backpack and got everything she needed for the following day and put it all inside of it. She then took some clothes and put it all together. Damon couldn't help but stare at her while she packed. Emma was growing up so fast and she was so smart she could already do many things by herself.

"Mom," Emma asked walking out of her room. "Are you gonna be okay without me here?"

"Yeah, sweetie, mommy is gonna be fine," Elena smiled. "Have a good time with daddy..."

"I love you more than anything!" Emma hugged Elena tight then placed five kisses on Elena's cheek.

"I love you more," Elena laughed tickling her daughter. "Don't sleep late, honey, you have school tomorrow..."

"I won't, mommy," Emma smiled.

"I will take her to get ice cream after school... What time do you leave work?"

"Well, now that you're acting like a father I can stay longer and get the patients I didn't get when she was with me..." Elena said. "Take her to your place and I'll pick her up there. I will call you tomorrow to tell you the exact time but make sure to give her dinner and have fun," She smiled.

"Don't cry," Emma whispered in Elena's ear then left with Damon.

[...]

"Look what I got you," Damon smiled walking out of Emma's bedroom carrying a huge white bear.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma yelled holding the bear, which was bigger and taller than her. "THIS IS THE COOLEST BEAR EVER!" She hugged it the tightest she could.

"I'm sorry I've been gone a lot, honey... I'll try to stay with you more often," Damon smiled.

"I loved the bear! Thanks!" Emma smiled back at him.

Emma placed the bear on the floor then asked Damon to sit on his bed. When he did it, Emma sat next to him and looked at him.

"Daddy, why are you making mommy so sad?" Emma asked.

"I'm a terrible husband, Emma," Damon said. "But it took me too long to realize about it so there is no way to fix it anymore... Unfortunately I think our marriage is over," He explained.

"Mommy cries every night, daddy... It hurts me so much to see her like that," Emma said. "I sleep with her every night so she won't cry, dad. She tells me she is happy but I know she is not. She loves you so much, dad," She smiled. "She tells me how much she loves you every single time you two get in a fight,"

"Does she tell you about our fights?" Damon asked surprised.

"Mommy is my best friend, daddy," Emma rolled her eyes. "You know I don't have many friends... We talk to each other about everything so yeah, she tells me when you two fight," She said. "There are times when she locks herself in her bathroom so I won't come in... I can hear she crying all the time," She explained. "I love you and all but you have to stop making mommy cry,"

"I hate fighting with mommy, sweetie," Damon caressed Emma's arm. "But somehow I can't stop doing wrong things and I keep making her sad... I try to be good but I suck at everything,"

"You just have to be more present, daddy..." Emma smiled. "Mommy needs someone taking care of her. You used to say that all the time when you were still living with us..." She said. "I take care of her but she needs a lot more than me,"

"Emma, I just want you to know that I love you so freaking much..." Damon hugged his daughter.

"I love you too, daddy," Emma smiled. "You and mommy are not gonna get back together, are you?"

"I don't know, Emma. I don't deserve someone as good as your mommy... Not like this," Damon said hating himself.

"Then do something, dad, do something and you'll have mommy again," Emma said kissing his cheek.

Elena was cooking eggs and bacon for her to have for dinner when Emma rushed inside the house. Damon was right behind her carrying her backpack.

"Mom! Look what daddy gave me!" Emma yelled carrying her huge bear.

"Did my daughter turn into a huge white bear?" Elena laughed walking out of the kitchen.

"No, I'm here," Emma laughed looking at Elena and she could see her daughter's face under the bear's arm.

"How are you, honey pie?" Elena asked her.

"I'm fine... I had a really good time at daddy's apartment," Emma answered smiling from ear to ear.

"Have you had dinner already?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Damon answered. "She ate pasta and grape juice..."

"That's good," Elena smiled. "Where did you get the bear?" She laughed.

"At the airport..." Damon said.

"I LOVE MY BEAR!" Emma hugged it.

"Just keep it in your room, okay?" Emma asked and Emma nodded.

"Mom, my teacher told me she wrote you a note... It's in my notebook," Emma said trying to walk up the stairs with her bear.

"Be careful, Emma!" Damon and Elena yelled at the same time when Emma almost fell.

"I am being careful," Emma laughed.

"Damon, her teacher never sends me notes..." Elena looked at him. "Did you make her get late for school today? They hate when students are late,"

"No, Elena, I left her at school at the time I used to do..." Damon said.

"Don't lie to me," Elena asked again.

"I swear, Elena," Damon said. "Read the note and then you come argue with me,"

Elena sat on the couch while she opened Emma's backpack and grabbed her notebook from it. She riffled through the pages of her notebook, smiling at how good Emma was writing. They were still capital letters but they were perfect. She then got to Lilly's note and began to read it.

"What does it say?" Damon asked Elena.

"Lilly wants to talk to me... She is asking me to go to the school when I have time so we can talk," Elena explained. "Should we worry?"

"I don't think Emma did anything bad..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Me neither but still," Elena said. "She said is a bit urgent,"

"Emma!" Damon yelled calling for his daughter.

"I'm here!" Emma smiled jumping down the steps until she was in front of her parents.

"Is anything wrong at school, honey?" Elena asked.

"No, why?"

"Your teacher wants to see me..." Elena explained.

"I swear I didn't do anything, mom!" Emma said freaking out. "There is a boy in my class who is mean but I'm not like him..." She looked down.

"We know you're not mean, sweetheart," Damon smiled caressing her hand. "We're just trying to understand why you're teacher wants to see your mother,"

"Did you do all your homework?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, they are always drawings..." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm going there tomorrow..." Elena said.

"I better get going..." Damon said standing up from the couch. "Traffic is already terrible and it will only get worse,"

"When will I see you again, dad?" Emma asked. "Please, tell me it won't take long..."

"I'll call you as soon as I get back from Chicago and we can do something together..." Damon smiled at her. "Is it okay for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Emma smiled then hugged her father tightly.

"Goodbye Elena," Damon smiled at her.

"Bye Damon,"

_**So, how was it?! This chapter got too long haha. I was writing and writing and when I noticed it had almost 5k words… I hope you liked the chapter. We finally have a long one, right?**_

_**I hope you don't mind the time jumps but I needed this month to pass… Grayson will be the one appearing next chapter and he will have a really good talk to his daughter. He will try to understand what is happening and maybe Elena will get to any conclusion. Will it be good or bad? **_

_**I'm so happy we finally beat 20 reviews! Really, I'm jumping around here haha. Another spoiler for next chapter… There will be some scenes of Emma and her friends so we can have some children interaction. :)**_

_**Well, for those who read NLTM, I'll post a new chapter this week. I promise. You'll get a new chapter before Sunday! Next chapter of this one will be here soon.**_

_**Please review and make me happy! I don't have tests coming so I'm able to write more often these days… Let's beat 20 again? PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all!**_


	11. Peter

_**Hey guys! I know it took me a few days to upload this chapter but I didn't really have time to write it. With all that nian break up rumor I wasn't feeling like writing but now this is finally here. Well, something that made me very upset is that we didn't have many reviews for last chapter. I think I did something really awful… Please, tell me if it's something wrong okay?**_

_**Maybe it's because DE is apart… Well, I hope you can tell me what's wrong. This chapter is a happy one – finally – so I think you're gonna enjoy it more.**_

_**It ended up getting too long so I had to leave the Grayson visit for next chapter haha. Anyway, hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 11 - Peter**

_***knock knock knock***_

Damon was lying on his back on the bed looking at the ceiling and listening to the boring movie that was on TV at that time in the afternoon when he heard someone at the front door. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor, dressing in it since he was just in his underwear.

"Daddy!" Emma jumped in his arms after Damon opened the door.

"What an amazing surprise!" Damon smiled at Elena. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Elena smiled. "We need to talk..."

"Emm, why don't you go play in your bedroom?" Damon suggested. "Mommy and daddy need to talk..."

"Do you promise me you won't fight?" Emma asked looking up at both of them.

"We promise," Elena and Damon said at the same time.

"If I hear any of you yelling I'm gonna be very mad," Emma said. "Mom, where is my book?"

"Here," Elena grabbed the New Moon book from her bag and gave it to Emma.

"You're in the second book?" Damon asked Emma surprised.

"Yeah," Emma laughed walking into her room.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked smiling. "I didn't know you two were coming so I didn't even buy proper food to cook but I probably have something here," He said opening the cupboards.

"I'm fine," Elena said. "We came straight from school so Emma is probably hungry,"

"I have brownies," Damon said showing Elena the one of the few food he had there. "Chips and ice cream,"

"She will love brownie with ice cream," Elena smiled.

Emma got the brownie warm then put two balls of vanilla ice cream in a bowl together with it. He knew Emma loved that kind of dessert. He walked towards Emma's bedroom and opened the door.

"Emm," Damon said. "Daddy brought you brownies," He smiled.

"Yay!" Emma dropped her book on the bed and ran to her father to grab the bowl. "Thank you, daddy," She said then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Can you please dress in a shirt?" Elena asked when Damon left Emma's room making sure to close the door.

"I'm sorry..." Damon grabbed a t-shirt from his wardrobe and dressed in it.

"You were in your underwear, weren't you?" Elena rolled her eyes. "You don't like to wear clothes when you can wear just underwear..."

"You do know me, honey," Damon laughed.

"But please keep them on," Elena said. "We need to talk about something quite serious... It's about Emma,"

"What's wrong with my daughter?!" Damon asked worried.

"Nothing, Damon... Emma is fine," Elena laughed. "I want to tell you about what Lilly told me in that meeting,"

"Oh, what did Emma do?" Damon asked sitting by Elena's side.

"Nothing, Damon, calm down," Elena asked. "She wanted to talk to me because she has noticed how Emma is smart and how fast she learns everything... She told me that after she finishes this year, the best thing for her is to start the second grade, not first. Lilly said Emma is always bored in class because she understands the things faster and she does their work faster."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Damon asked. "I mean, she will be the youngest one in the class..."

"That's why I want to discuss that with you, Damon," Elena said. "Emma is our daughter and we have to decide together everything about her..." She told him. "Lilly said she is already ready for math and the kids in her class are still learning how to read fluently,"

"What does Emma do in class? Is Lilly giving her advanced stuff?"

"Emma does what the other kids do but since she finishes before everyone else, Lilly lets her read,"

"What about the math thing?"

"Lilly asked me it was okay if she began to teach Emma math instead of giving her books when she is done with the work..." Elena said. "I told her it is okay,"

"Yeah, I think so too. If Emma is this smart then she should get harder stuff to exercise her brain,"

"So you think we should let her skip first grade?"

"I don't know, Elena," Damon smiled. "I think we should take her to a therapist... It'd be good for us to talk to a professional about it," He explained. "We need to make sure that skipping first grade won't do any bad to Emma,"

"I can get her an appointment then," Elena smiled. "There is a professional for kids in the clinic I do therapy..."

"I think it will be good," Damon said.

Elena and Damon had been talking for over one hour when they decided to order pizza for them to have dinner. The pizza arrived real soon and they were setting up the table when Emma walked out of her bedroom holding her book.

"Mom! My book is over!" Emma said. "I need the next one!"

"Now it's time to have dinner, sweetie," Elena smiled while she folded the napkins.

"We're gonna have dinner together?!" Emma's eyes shone. "The three of us?! Together?!"

"Yes, honey," Elena and Damon couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "We were talking to each other and now we need to talk to you, Emm," Damon said. "Mommy went to that meeting with your teacher today and we want to tell you about it,"

"Did I do something wrong, mom?" Emma asked a bit scared. "I was never mean to anyone..."

"No, honey, you didn't do anything," Elena smiled at her. "She was talking to me about how smart you are,"

"Oh," Emma said.

Emma sat at the table, by Elena's side, while Damon was across the table, in front of them. Damon filled the glasses with coke while Elena cut Emma's pizza in pieces so she wouldn't have to use the knife herself.

"Thanks mommy," Emma said eating one piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Emma, what kind of work does Lilly give you in class?" Elena asked.

"Today she asked us to read a small part of a book and then make a drawing about what we understood of it," Emma explained.

"Did you finish before everyone else?" Damon asked his daughter.

"No, dad... I love to draw so I did the best drawing I could do," She told him. "Since you gave me that big bag of crayons from your trip to New York, I have every single color so my drawings are always awesome,"

"What else did you do?"

"We played basketball then she asked us to write our hobbies and what we love to do," Emma explained. "She wanted us to write an entire page, I mean, just words because we still don't know sentences..." They laughed.

"What did you write, honey?" Elena asked her.

"I wrote that I love staying with both of my parents but I also love when I'm just with one of them... I love travelling to see my amazing Grandpa in San Diego because he always takes me to have ice cream in that cool shop... I wrote that I love reading and drawing," Emma explained smiling.

"That's really cool, Emm," Damon said happy. "Did your teacher like it?"

"She took the paper because she will correct it so she didn't tell me how is it yet,"

"I bet you're gonna get more stars," Elena smiled at her daughter.

Elena, Damon and Emma finished eating a while later then Damon started putting the dirt dishes in the sink.

"So you do the dishes now?" Elena rolle her eyes helping him clean the table.

"I try," Damon smirked. "Don't worry, Elena, I can do it by myself," He said. "You don't need to help me,"

"I don't mind," Elena smiled.

Damon began to wash the dishes and Elena made sure to help him. She was getting the dishes dry as he washed them. Emma had gone back to her bedroom and they could listen to the sound from the TV coming from there.

"Oh, I bought Emma something," Damon said when he finised doing the dishes.

"It isn't another 50 inches bear, is it?" Elena rolled her eyes laughing.

"No," Damon laughed. "It's quite small actually..." He said walking to his desk.

Damon opened one of the drawers and grabbed a small shop bag from it. He then took twenty packs of stickers from it.

"Stickers for her album?" Elena asked. "She will be so happy,"

"The newsstand only had twenty so I couldn't buy more..."

"That's a hundred stickers, Damon... It's more than enough," Elena said. "She is almost done with the album anyway,"

"Emma!" Damon called her.

"Yes!" Emma yelled from the bedroom.

"Come here, sweetie,"

"What?" Emma asked walking out of her bedroom.

"Look what daddy got you," Damon said showing her the packs of stickers for her Disney album.

"STICKERS!" Emma yelled happy. "Thank you, dad!" She hugged him tight.

Emma ran to her backpack, which she had thrown somewhere in the living room, and grabbed her Disney sticker album from it. She smiled while she laid on the floor to open the packs.

"Did you take it to school?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah, Peter is doing this album too so we traded a few stickers," Emma explained smiling.

"Peter?" Damon asked not really approving the situation. "What about Julie?"

"Her father said stickers are a waste of money so she doesn't have an album," Emma explained opening the packs. "THE GOLD PETER PAN STICKER!" She yelled when she found one gold sticker out of ten.

The album had 400 places for stickers and each two pages were from a Disney Movie. Each two pages had ten stickers from the movie. However, the first two pages of the album was the gold collection and there were ten spaces for the gold stickers. Emma already had the Monsters Inc, the Toy Story, the Cinderella, the Beauty and the Beast and the Finding Nemo gold stickers and she had just got the Peter Pan one.

"Oh honey!" Elena smiled happy for her daughter. "You wanted that sticker so much!" She said.

"Yes!" Emma smiled from ear to ear while her eyes shone. "Thank you so much daddy!" She hugged Damon. "I wouldn't have got it if you haven't bought me stickers,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart..."

A couple of hours later, Damon and Elena were talking while Emma glued her stickers on her album.

"It's ten o'clock already," Elena asked standing up. "We should go home," She said.

When they looked at Emma, she had fallen asleep right there. She was lying on the floor on her belly and her head was on the album.

"Elena, you should sleep here tonight... Emma is so exhausted she slept on the floor," Damon explained.

"I don't know, Damon," Elena said.

"Stay, Elena," Damon asked. "Do it for Emma..."

"Alright," Elena said. "Can you grab her from the floor?" She asked while she walked to Emma's bedroom.

"I know you don't want to share the bed with me so you can sleep on mine with her..." Damon smiled. "I will sleep in Emma's bedroom,"

"I can sleep anywhere, Damon, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed," Elena explained while she took Emma's pajamas from the second drawer of her chest of drawers.

"Of course not, Elena," Damon smirked rolling his eyes. "Sleep here with Emm," He said putting Emma on his bed. "Would you like anything to change your clothes?" He asked politely. "I think you're gonna feel really uncomfortable if you sleep in those jeans,"

"I'm fine, Damon," Elena said.

Elena didn't want to wear his clothes because it reminded her of all the good moments they had shared when they exchanged clothes. Elena loved to stay lazy wearing his t-shirts since it was big and cozy for her.

"Here," Damon handed Elena one of his pajamas. "I'll be in Emma's room so don't worry about changing. I won't look and I won't come out here during the night. You can feel at home," He smiled, kissed Emma's forehead then walked into his daughter's bedroom.

_**(Last week of March)**_

"I won!" Peter yelled happy when he won the race against Julie and Emma.

"How can you be so good?" Emma laughed.

"I have this game at home and I play it all the time..." Peter explained smiling.

"Why don't you help Emma?" Julie suggested since her best friend was always the last one to finish the race.

"Alright," Peter smiled.

Peter started a new race in the game but this time only Julie, which was also really good in that game, and Emma were going to play. Peter wrapped his arms around Emma then held the remote together with her. His hands were above hers so they would control and press the buttons together.

"I'm gonna help you win the race against Julie," Peter smiled at Emma.

A couple of minutes later, Emma and Julie finished that race and for the first time, Emma arrived in first place. Emma let go of the remote, dropping it on the floor, and hugged Peter right away.

"Thank you! I finally won!" Emma said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're really good, Peter," Julie laughed.

"This game was my birthday present..." He said. "I play it every day,"

"Do you have all the races unblocked?" Emma asked knowing she hadn't even unblocked the third race, out of fifteen.

"No," Peter pouted. "Last week my mom told me to sleep but I kept playing because I wanted a new race but my mom caught me and I lost what I had saved so I'm still trying to get them," He explained.

"Oh," Emma and Julie said.

"Have you finished your book, Emma?" Julie asked.

"Yes... But my mom hid the next book. She told me I was reading too much," She laughed. "I can only have Eclipse next week..."

"How can you read so fast?" Peter asked laughing.

"I don't know... I love reading and when the story is interesting I read even faster,"

"You're so smart," Julie smiled.

"Are you having fun, guys?" Elena walked into the living room, where Emma, Julie and Peter were playing Xbox.

"Yes!" The three kids yelled smiling.

"I was wondering what you would like to have for dinner..." Elena said. "Do you prefer pizza, hotdog or burgers?"

"Can we really eat this stuff?" Emma's eyes were shining.

"Yeah, it's a special day... Everything needs to be exactly like you three want," She explained.

"Can we have Mc Donald's?" Peter asked blushing.

"Do you all agree with Mc Donald's?"

"Yes..." Emma and Julie smiled.

"Alright," Elena said. "Let me know what you guys want and I'll order it," She asked sitting on the couch.

[…]

Julie, Peter and Emma were all sitting at the kitchen counter while Elena grabbed the food from the MC Donald's bag. They were sitting next to each other with Emma in the middle.

"Happy meal with nuggets for Julie," Elena said handing her the red box of the happy meal.

"Happy meal with cheeseburger for Emma and one for Peter," She smiled giving them their food. "What do you wanna drink, guys?" Elena asked.

"Coke!" The kids said together.

Elena then grabbed the bottle of Coke from the fridge and filled their glasses with it. They opened their food and started eating right away. Elena had asked one extra small box of French fries for each kid and they were so hungry they didn't even talk. All they could think about was their food.

"I'm gonna go to your bedroom to get it ready for you guys to sleep..." Elena said. "Do you need something else?"

"Can I have ketchup?" Peter asked softly.

"Of course," Elena smiled handing him the bottle of ketchup.

"Mom, we don't want to sleep now..." Emma pouted.

"You don't need to," Elena said. "I'm just gonna get the beds ready..." She smiled. "It's Friday so you don't need to sleep early,"

"Your mom is so cool!" Julie told Emma after Elena left the kitchen.

"I know... She is the best mom ever," Emma smiled eating her cheeseburgers.

After the kids finished having dinner, they went straight to Emma's bedroom. Elena had already made their beds and she was in her room studying a book about pediatric. It was around eight o'clock and they were already in their pajamas.

"Mom," Emma walked into Elena's bedroom calling her mother.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Elena asked.

Elena was sitting at her desk and the skype was on. She was talking to Jeremy about how his life was going to be since the girl was pregnant.

"Uncle Jeremy!" Emma sat on Elena's legs and waved to Jeremy.

"Hi Emma... How are you, honey?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine," Emma smiled. "My two best friends are here! They are gonna sleep over here,"

"Really? That's so cool, Emm," Jeremy smiled at her.

"Yes it is," Emma said. "I'm gonna go back there, Uncle Jer,"

"Okay Emm, go have fun with your friends!"

Emma walked into her bedroom and yelled when both Julie and Peter hit her with one pillow each. They all laughed, including Emma, when she fell on them mattress that was on the floor. Emma then grabbed her pillow and they started playing and laughing.

_**One week later…**_

"Can I push you?" Peter asked Emma, who was sitting in the swing of the playground.

Elena and Anne had taken Emma and Peter to the park so the two could have fun together during the weekend. Elena and Anne were still getting to know each other since their kids were now best friends forever. The two ladies were sitting on a bench in front of the playground area while Emma and Peter played.

"They have so much fun together..." Anne smiled gazing the two kids.

"Yes, Emma loves playing with Peter," Elena said.

"How is she dealing with you and her father apart?" Anne asked.

Anne and Andrew, Peter's father, had been together for five years when she got pregnant. At first, he was over the moon and all they could think and talk about was their son. They lived in a small apartment of a small building because Anne didn't work and Andrew worked for an Italian company, which had employees in the United States. A few weeks after Peter was born, Andrew went to Italy to work there for a week. However, one day he left Anne a message, telling her that wasn't the life he wanted. He didn't want to be a father, he didn't want a baby in his house and he wanted to be free to do everything he wanted. After that, Anne never saw him again.

"Peter is used to not having a father but I think he needed the man figure at home..." Anne explained.

"Haven't you dated anyone after his father?" Elena asked.

"I did," Anne answered. "I had one serious relationship... It went well for two years and Peter loved him. He knew that he was only his stepfather but he loved him. But then things started getting awkward between us, we were fighting too much so we decided the best thing was break up... I always ask Peter what he thinks about the guy before I get into any relationship and he seems really open to that."

"Maybe one day you'll find someone that will be good for both of you..." Elena said smiling.

"Yeah," Anne smiled.

"Emma is still trying to put us back together... She loves when we talk to each other without fighting and sometimes she asks us if she can have a moment with her entire family so both of us take us somewhere. We all feel kind of awkward since things aren't the same anymore but she feels happy anyway,"

"For what I've noticed, Emma is not having problems with her parents being apart... This is a really good thing since many of the kids at her age freak out,"

"Yeah, Emma is smart. She understood that it was better for us to stay apart. We are still fighting but it's not like we were fighting back when we lived together,"

"How can she be so smart, Elena?" Anne laughed. "Peter told me she is almost finishing the Twilight Saga,"

"Well, Damon and I used to read her stories every single night and she loved to follow the books with us," Elena started. "She loved to see the picks and soon she began to understand letters and words so we kind of started teaching her how to read... She got it really fast and the more we read for her, the more she liked books. This has turned into her hobby and she reads everything so with all the training she reads fast." She laughed. "Emma gets bored pretty easily and she loves to read so she starts a new one every time she finishes a book."

"She is teaching Peter how to read like her," Anne smiled as she watched the two kids playing on the slide. "Their friendship is so beautiful,"

"Yes, it is," Elena said. "The problem is that they might stay apart at school... Lilly talked to me and she told me the best thing it's to put Emma in second grade instead of first," She explained. "Emma is getting really bored and she is ready for something harder... Lilly said she is even ready to learn math. I confess I'm a little scared because I wanted Emma to be with kids at her age but I understood that it's the best,"

"Your daughter is a gift, Elena," Anne smiled.

"I was a nerd when I was young and Damon keeps saying that's why she is so smart," Elena said.

"Maybe it really is the genes," Anne laughed.

"But I used to study like crazy... Emma is smart without doing anything," Elena told her.

"As I said, she is a gift,"

"Oh my God! It's four o'clock already!" Elena almost yelled when she looked at the watch on her phone.

"Do you need to do anything?" Anne asked.

"I'm doing the night shift at the hospital tonight and as always, Damon went travelling without warning me early so I'll have to take Emma with me... So I need to go home and get everything ready, including her backpack of toys and stuff," Elena explained.

"Elena, would you allow Emma to stay at my place?" Anne suggested with a smile on her face. "I love your daughter and I think Peter will love it,"

"I don't know, Anne," Elena said looking at Emma and Peter, who were sliding down the slide upside down and laughing. "You live alone and I know you work at home... Emma will bother you,"

"Of course not, Elena," Anne laughed. "Peter and Emma will be playing the whole time,"

"Are you sure? I mean, she will love to stay there because she says the hospital is boring but I'm afraid she will bother you..."

"She won't, Elena," Anne smiled. "You can go home, take some of her things and then leave her at my place... You can pick her up after you leave the hospital tomorrow,"

"Emma!" Elena called her daughter so Emma and Peter ran to their mothers right away.

"Can we stay more, mom?" Emma asked. "Peter told me he will teach me how to hang myself on that thing..." She pointed to the high bars between the two wood houses of the playground.

"Emm, do you want to spend the night with me and Peter?" Anne asked her.

"Oh, I'm going to the hospital with my mommy tonight..."

"I know but don't you want to stay there with us? I know your mommy is only taking you because you don't have where to stay," Anne explained.

"Can I go, mom?" Emma asked Elena.

"If you want, I think you're gonna have a lot more fun that in the hospital," Elena smiled at her.

"Really?" Emma's eyes shone.

"Yes," Elena said.

"I wanna go!" Emma jumped happy.

"We can play videogames all night long!" Peter said excited. "You're gonna love the new races," He told Emma.

"Well, then Emma and I are gonna go home and in a couple of hours I'll drop her at your place, alright?" Elena asked Anne.

"Why can't I go now?" Emma asked her mother.

"You need to take a shower," She said noticing how dirt Emma was for playing on the grass and the sand of the playground. "Then you need to get some clothes, your pajamas and your teddy bear," Elena explained. "Don't worry, honey, you and Peter will have plenty of time to play videogames," She laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later Peter," Emma smiled placing a kiss on his cheek.

_**Okay, so how is it?! Happy chapter, isn't it? I loved to write the scene between the three of them and you can expect more of them really soon. But right now, what do you think it's going to happen? I mean, maybe Damon isn't gonna be very happy knowing that his little girl is sleeping at her (boy) friend's house…**_

_**Well, I hope we can reach 20 reviews in this chapter since we didn't reach it in last chapter. PLEASE make me happy and review it! I really want to know what you think about this chapter? Moreover, what do you think about flashbacks for next chapter?! Love you all guys!**_


	12. How To Save A Life

**Chapter 12 – How To Save A Life**

_**3PM – Sunday - (San Francisco)**_

Elena arrived home that day and thanked God she had let Emma stay at Peter's house. She had been working well until Damon called her wanting to talk to Emma.

_"What do you mean you let Emma sleep with Peter?" Damon yelled so loud Elena had to take the phone away from her ear._

_"Anne offered to look after Emma while I worked the night shift," Elena explained "They are five Damon,"_

_"Exactly! My little girl is not going to sleep with a boy, by the age of five," Damon said angry. _

_"Damon, nothing is going to happen!" _

_"You're gonna go there and you're going to take Emma to the hospital with you," Damon ordered. _

_"No Damon, I'm not doing it..." Elena said. "I told you a thousand times to warn me one week early if you couldn't be able to stay with her and what did you do?" She yelled, "You call me yesterday because you were leaving yesterday!"_

_"I'm not gonna argue with you about this again," Damon said._

_"Then you should catch a plane and come back to spend the night with your daughter because I'm not bringing her to the hospital,"_

_"You're acting like a real bitch today, God," Damon said. "You really need to take medicines when you have your PMS," _

_"First of all, how can you be so sure I'm on PMS?" Elena rolled her eyes. "Second, if I'm acting like a bitch, you're acting stupid because Emma is fine,"_

_"I know the day you get your period, Elena," Damon said. "Are you really going to continue with the stubbornness? You need medicines!"_

_"So you're just going to insult me now?" Elena yelled._

_"You better go and puck up Emma," _

_"I'm not picking her up so I suggest you stop being a dick and stop wasting your time,"_

_"You are the worst mom ever, Elena! You're going to ruin Emma if you continue like this," Damon said angry the hanged up without even saying goodbye._

Elena walked into her bathroom and took off her clothes after turning on the shower. The hot water began to fall and Lena stared at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't stop thinking about Damon's words from the night before. He probably didn't mean what he told her but those words were still able to destroy Elena.

Angry, mad and sad, Elena punched the mirror without thinking about the consequences. Because of the overwhelming strength, the shards of glass ended up bouncing on the sink and hurt her belly, she yelled as she watched the blood run down her hand.

They were shards of glass and drops of blood all over the sink and Elena just couldn't stop crying. As she slid a piece of shard over her arm skin, all she could think about was of how bad she wanted Emma to be with her. Her daughter would be able to cheer her up and that probably wouldn't be happening

_**1AM – Saturday - (Miami)**_

Damon was laid on his back in the hotel's bedroom staring at the ceiling. He looked at the broken vase on the floor. He had thrown it against the door after he realized how bad he had screwed things up. He had already call his boss around twenty times but he wasn't picking up.

"Answer your phone, dick," Damon yelled angry with his boss.

Damon also tried to reach Elena so he could apologize to her but she wasn't picking up either so he was starting to get worried. He needed to talk to Elena.

"Damon," Rose, Damon's co-worker, walked into his bedroom coming from the door that separated both of the rooms. "Are you ready to have dinner?

"Just leave me alone, Rose," Damon asked.

"Oh, you're not going tell me you had a fight with that stupid of your ex-wife…" Rose rolled her eyes, "Why worry about her when you have someone right here," She said flirting with him.

"Elena is my wife and it doesn't matter if we're on a break or not, there is no way something is happening between us," Damon said pushing Rose towers the door. "Now leave me alone," He put Rose in her bedroom then slammed the door.

_Damon was at the kitchen cooking dinner. He was a really good cooker when it came to Italian food and he knew how much Emma loved his pasta so he decided that would be the best option for dinner that night._

_Since there were no walls between the living room and the kitchen, Damon could cook while watching Emma. She was sitting at the desk doing her homework. She was drawing while listening to music and singing along with it._

_Dinner was ready when they heard the doorbell ring. Emma jumped on her seat right away because she knew it was Rose and she didn't want her to be there. Damon had told Emma to dress on good clothes because that would be a special dinner so Emma was wearing her favorite jeans, a beautiful t-shirt and no shoes since she hated to wear them at home._

_"Good night, love," Rose kissed Damon's lips._

_"Ew," Emma whispered to herself._

_"Good night, Emma," Rose smiled at her._

_"Hi," Emma said simple._

_[...]_

_Emma was crying in her room while Damon and Rose seemed to be making out heavily back in the living room. The wine was affecting Damon so much that he didn't even realize he was completely ignoring his daughter._

_"I hate Rose," Emma cried hugging her teddy bear. "I want my mommy..." She whispered and that was when she had an idea._

_Emma grabbed her backpack from the floor and put her teddy bear and a coat in it._

_"Where are you, mommy?" Emma asked as she called her mother but she wasn't picking up. "Come on, mom, answer me..."_

_Emma had been trying to reach Elena for a couple of minutes because she didn't want to stay in that apartment anymore. She wanted Elena to go there get her but Elena wasn't answering. Emma had taken Damon's cellphone since the phone numbers were there so she called her house phone then Elena's cellphone but both of them ended up in the voicemail._

_"Answer me, mommy..." Emma begged._

_Emma placed Damon's cellphone on her bed and opened the door of the bedroom slowly._

_"You're disgusting," She whispered looking at Rose._

_Neither Damon or Rose saw when Emma walked out of her bedroom with her backpack on her back. She grabbed a box of cookies from the cupboard of the kitchen and put it inside her backpack. She opened the door saying "I'm gonna go back to my mommy,", then left the apartment. _

_Emma walked down the stairs feeling as if Damon had chosen Rose over her. When she got to the first floor, she opened the door to the street and left. She turned right as her mother always did when she picked Emma up there and walked down the hill. It was dark but there were many people at the street. Emma walked two blocks then turned left._

_"I'm pretty sure this is the way to my mommy..." She said._

_Emma was somehow happy that she was able to leave Damon and Rose. She was enjoying her weekend at her father's house but she hated Rose and she had ruined everything for Emma. Emma wanted to get to Elena's house as soon as possible._

_"Oops," Emma said when she noticed she was on a street she had never been to before._

_Emma looked around and noticed there was no one except for her on that street. There were some cars driving through that street but they were fast. Emma started getting scared and she had no idea where to go. Emma grabbed her coat from her backpack and dressed in it. She kept walking but she wasn't going anywhere and she just couldn't stop crying. She was alone and cold in the middle of nowhere._

_"Mommy, where are you?" Emma cried while she walked through the street._

_Emma was crying so much she didn't even notice when she crossed the street and a car almost hit her. Emma was so scared that she was almost got hit that she started running. Her legs were tired and her feet hurt. She was wearing sneakers but she had walked so much they weren't comfortable anymore._

_Emma then sat on a bench and opened her backpack. She grabbed her box of cookies and ate five of them. She was very hungry. She hugged her teddy bear the tightest she could and she couldn't stop crying._

_"I shouldn't have left daddy..." Emma told her teddy bear. "Now we're lost..." She cried. "I'm scared,"_

_Emma started running her hands up and down her arm trying to get warm but the wind was terrible and it made the weather get a lot cooler. She just kept sitting on the bench eating her cookies, praying that she would find her mother soon._

**At Damon's apartment...**

_"That was amazing..." Rose smiled as she kissed Damon's neck, wanting more sex._

_"Yeah," Damon said indifferent._

_Damon liked Rose and he enjoyed having sex with her but he wasn't in love with her. He was with her so he could at least try to forget Elena but every time they shared an intimate moment like sex, Damon couldn't help but think of Elena. Rose wasn't bad in bed but she wasn't good either. She was too tense and aggressive and Damon didn't like that. Therefore, all he could think about was the moments he had had with his sweet Elena._

_"I'm tired, Rose," Damon lied so he wouldn't have to have sex with her again. _

_"Come on, Damon... You came so hard in me," Rose whispered biting his earlobe._

_"I think you should go, Rose," Damon said throwing her clothes at her. "I'm gonna go check on Emma," He said dressing on his jeans._

_When Damon walked into Emma's bedroom, he noticed she wasn't there. He looked inside the wardrobe, inside the bathroom and underneath her bed but Emma wasn't anywhere in that apartment. Damon was starting to freak out when Rose hugged him from behind, leading her hand to the flat of his jeans. Damon threw Rose on the bed and started calling for Emma._

_"Where is Emma?" Damon yelled worried. "Where is my daughter?"_

_"How am I supposed to know?" Rose rolled her eyes. "She is your daughter, not mine," She said._

_"Rose, Emma was in her bedroom! Where is she now?"_

_"I don't know!" Rose yelled back at him._

_"She isn't anywhere!" Damon dressed in his t-shirt. "Leave, now!" _

_"What?"_

_"Leave, Rose, I'm going to the police and you're not staying here!" Damon said angry._

_[...]_

_As it started raining, Emma put her teddy bear and her box of cookies inside her backpack and ran into the drugstore CVS she had seen across the street. She walked into the store and the first thing she saw were the shelves full of chocolates and candies. Emma didn't have any money but she wanted something so bad. She had already eaten her cookies but something different would be good._

_"Are you alone, sweetheart?" A nice old woman asked Emma._

_"Yeah," Emma said sad. "I'm lost..."_

_"How old are you?" She asked politely._

_Emma didn't say anything and instead, she showed her her tiny hand, showing her five fingers._

_"How can you be alone at midnight?" She asked. "Where are your parents?"_

_"I don't know... But I want my mommy..." Emma said._

_"Do you want anything to eat? I can buy you something then we can look for your mommy," The old woman smiled._

_"Really?" Emma's eyes shone._

_"Yeah, choose whatever you want..."_

_"Can I have M&M?" Emma asked pointing to the chocolate._

_"Sure," The woman smiled. "You remind myself of my granddaughter..." She told Emma while she paid for her chocolate and a small bottle of chocolate milk. "She is fifteen years old now but she looked a lot like you when she was younger,"_

_"I look like my mommy..." Emma smiled proud of looking like Elena._

_Emma and the old woman walked out of the store and sat on a bench outside. They were under the roof of the store watching the rain fall._

_"Thank you," Emma smiled when the old woman gave her the chocolate milk._

_"You're welcome..." She smiled. "I'm gonna take you to the police station and they will find your mommy, okay?"_

_"No, I don't like them... They scare me," Emma said shaking her head. She had always been scared of police officers. "My mommy works at that big hospital... Can you take me there?" She asked._

_"What hospital, sweetie?" She asked._

_"That big one! There is a cupcake store in the parking lot," Emma said trying to remember something she had already seen at the hospital._

_"Okay, I'll take you there," The old woman smiled taking Emma in her arms._

_At the police station..._

_"What happened this night, Damon?" The delegate asked Damon._

_"We were having dinner... Rose, my girlfriend, was there with us. After dinner, Rose and I were talking and we ended up getting involved and we were making out. I had drunk too much wine and I confess I wasn't in my best judgment..." Damon explained. "Emma was in her room watching TV and playing... After one hour, I guess, I walked into her bedroom to check on her and she wasn't there anymore..."_

_"I already sent some police men to the streets and they are looking for her..." He said. "But you need to pay more attention to her, Damon. You can't just love your daughter..."_

_"I know, I'm the worst father ever!"_

_"Just calm down... We're doing what we can," He said. "Did you talk to her mother?"_

_"No, I don't even know how to talk to her... She already hates me," Damon said worried._

_[...]_

_"Is this the hospital where your mommy works?" The old woman asked pointing to the tall building from inside the cab._

_"Yes," Emma smiled._

_"Here," The woman paid for the cab and the two got out._

_"What's her name?" She asked._

_"Elena..." Emma answered smiling._

_"Hello, may I help you?" The secretary asked her._

_"I'm looking for a doctor. Her name is Elena," The woman said._

_"The pediatrician or the cardiologist?" She asked._

_"My mommy takes care of kids..." Emma told the old woman. _

_"The pediatrician..."_

_"Take the elevator and go to the fifth floor... Turn left and you'll get to the kids section," The secretary explained smiling._

_"My mommy will be so happy that you found me," Emma said holding the woman's hand._

_"That's good, Emma," She smiled._

_They walked out of the elevator and Emma recognized where they were right away. In a matter of minutes, they found Elena sitting on a couch reading a magazine. _

_"Mommy!" Emma ran to her mother and jumped on her arms._

_"Emma?"_

_"My friend took me to you..." She pointed to the old lady, who was smiling while gazing the scene._

_"Who is she, Emma?" Elena asked worried._

_"I ran away from daddy's house because I wanted to be with you..." Emma started explaining._

_"You did what?!" Elena asked shocked._

_"I hate Rose and she got daddy drunk so he would give more attention to her than to me so I grabbed my backpack and left..." She explained. "I tried to go home but I got lost... Then I found this woman and she brought me here to you,"_

_"Emma! Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you?" Elena asked worried. "We will talk in a bit, little girl," Elena stood up from the couch and walked towards the old lady._

_"She was in CVS staring at the food so I bought her a chocolate and a milk... Then I took a cab to bring her here,"_

_"Thank you so much," Elena smiled. "How much do I own you?"_

_"Nothing... I'm glad I could help..."_

_"No, I want to pay you back," Elena said._

_"That's okay," She smiled. "Emma is safe now and that's make me happy. You don't need to give me anything..."_

_"Oh God,"_

_"I mean it," She said. "Just make sure your daughter is fine,"_

_"I will, thank you so much!" Elena hugged her._

_"You're welcome..." She said. "Bye Emma!" She waved goodbye to her._

_"Bye!" Emma smiled._

_"Emma, how can you leave your father's house in the middle of the night, alone?!" Elena asked._

_"I'm not staying with him if he is with that bitch,"_

_"Emma! Where did you learn this word?!" Elena asked shocked. "Don't say that ever again," She said mad._

_"I don't want to stay with him anymore, mommy... I want to live with you every day," Emma said._

_"Why didn't you call me? I could have gone there to get you!"_

_"I did, but you weren't answering!"_

_"Oh yeah, that's right... I forgot my phone at home..." Elena rolled her eyes. "Emma, you can't do this again, okay? You're just a kid! You could have got kidnaped, abused or died! Gosh, thank God you're okay!" Elena hugged Emma._

_When Elena hugged Emma, she noticed Emma was a little hotter than normal. She tried to take her coat off but Emma said she was too cold._

_"You have a fever..." Elena said. "Come here,"_

_Elena took her daughter in her arms then walked into the doctor's room with her. They sat on the couch and Elena put a thermometer in Emma's mouth. After a few minutes, the fever was confirmed so she gave Emma a medicine. Elena made Emma a cappuccino and told her to drink all of it so she could get better faster._

_"Now you try to get some sleep, honey," Elena said as she covered Emma with a warm blanket. "I will call your father to tell him you're okay... Mommy can't take you home but no one will wake you up, okay?"_

_"Mom?" Emma called her._

_"Yes, sweetie,"_

_"Do you promise me I'll stay with you every day? I don't wanna stay with daddy anymore..." Emma asked._

_"We can talk about that tomorrow, honey," Elena said kissing the top of her head. "Sleep tight, I love you,"_

_"I love you too, mom,"_

_"When were you planning to tell me that Emma was missing?!" It was the first thing Elena asked Damon when he picked up his phone._

_"Look, Elena, I'm at the police station and the police is trying to find her!"_

_"She is here, Damon, with me... She found an old lady that helped her get here,"_

_"How is she?"_

_"Mad at you for obvious reasons," Elena said angry. "How can you ignore her, Damon?" She raised her voice. "You are supposed to get drunk when she is not with you... When Emma is at your place you're supposed to be her father!"_

_"I'm sorry, okay? I ended up drinking too much and Rose and I went a little too far..."_

_"Are you telling me that you fucked that whore in front of my daughter?!" Elena yelled trying to find a way to kill him through the phone._

_"No, Elena, of course not!" Damon said. "She was in her bedroom the whole time but when I walked into the room she wasn't there anymore..."_

_"Which means she walked through the living room to get to the front door..." Elena said getting angrier._

_"Oh Gosh,"_

_"I'm gonna kill you, Damon!" Elena yelled. "First you invite Rose to join dinner with you and Emma knowing that Emma hates her more than she hates anything else! Then you get drunk and completely forget you're a father for the night! Then you fuck that bitch not giving a shit if Emma will catch you right in the act?" Elena couldn't stop yelling and tears were starting to roll down her eyes._

_"Where are you?" Damon asked. "I want to see my daughter..."_

_"So now you have a daughter?" Elena asked sarcastically. "Do you have any idea of what could have happened to her, Damon?!"_

_"Yes, Elena, I do... And that's why the first thing I did when I noticed she had disappeared was go look for her!" Damon yelled back._

_"You didn't even look for her, Damon! You went to the police and asked them to look for Emma! I'm sure you didn't move your fucking ass from the seat to go look for her! She is five years old and she was walking through this city alll by herself at midnight!" Elena yelled. "Someone could have kidnaped her, tortured her or even abused her!"_

_"Come on, Elena, you're overreacting... Who would abuse a five years old girl?" Damon asked laughing._

_"You're sick, Damon! If she had run into a pedophile she would probably not even be here anymore! She could have been hit by a car and died!"_

_"How is she?"_

_"She has a temperature of 104, she can't stop sweating and she can't barely asleep... It's freaking cold and raining outside and she got sick!" Elena said. "She is lucky she has one parent that actually cares about her,"_

_"I do care about her and I want to see her!" Damon yelled. "Where are you? You're at the hospital, aren't you?" He asked._

_"You're not coming here, Damon,"_

_"She is my daughter and you'll have to let me see her..."_

_"She doesn't want to see you, Damon,"_

_"What?" Damon asked surprised._

_"She told me she doesn't want to see you..."_

_"You're making this up,"_

_"No, I'm not... You wanna come? Then come but prepared to be ignored by your own daughter," Elena said then hanged up the phone at his face._

_"Mommy..." Emma called her. "I don't want to see dad,"_

_"I know, honey, but he wants to check on you..."_

_"My head hurts, mommy," Emma said._

_"The medicine I gave you a couple of minutes ago will make the pain go away, sweetheart," Elena smiled sitting on the couch._

_Emma laid on the couch with her head on Elena's legs and hugged her teddy bear. Elena was caressing her hair then covered her small body with the blanket._

_"Your temperature is going down... Thank God," Elena smiled._

_"I'm not feeling good, mommy..." Emma complained._

_"You're gonna feel better after you get some sleep, baby," Elena said._

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise," Elena laughed. It was so hard for her to see her daughter suffer. _

_"Elena?" Kate whispered opening the door. "Matt wants to see you..."_

_"Can you watch her while I go there?" Elena asked standing up._

_"Yeah, sure," Kate smiled._

_"I'm pretty sure Damon will show up here. He can't come in in this room but just make sure he doesn't get to her, okay?" She asked._

_"Sure," Kate said._

_Elena didn't spend more than ten minutes at Matt's room so she soon got back to the doctor's room. When she was about to open the door, she saw Damon walking out of the elevator._

_"She is sleeping, Damon..." Elena said._

_"Please, Elena, let me see her!"_

_"I can't wait until we sign that damn divorce, ugh," Elena said mad. "It will make things a lot easier and the judge will decide what's better for her..."_

_"Yeah, of course he is... Do you really think he is gonna let a kid with a mentally ill woman who self-harms?"_

_"Don't start,"_

_"It's true, Elena,"_

_"At least I'm not introducing my daughter to any kind of bad thing! You introduced your slut girlfriend to her, you fucked her while she was in her room with the door unlocked! She is five, Damon! Five! If I self-harm or not this is my problem! At least I don't let her watch it!" Elena said._

_"Okay, I already understood that I'm the worst father ever and we both know you'll be the one to stay with Emma if the judge has to decide anything," Damon said. "So why argue about it?"_

_"I'll let you see Emma... You can see her anytime you want but it'll always be under my supervision," Elena explained. "When she got here she kept asking me to promise her that I wouldn't let her sleep at your place anymore... She said you were just kissing when she left so she didn't see anything but she kept saying she doesn't want to stay with you anymore. So, when you want to see her you'll have to go to my house,"_

_"Alright, I understand what you're doing..."_

_"Where is your bitch?" Elena asked sarcastically._

_"Probably looking for someone willing to pay to get her terrible sex,"_

_"I cannot believe you were dating a prostitute! You introduced her to my daughter!"_

_"She is not a prostitute but she likes sex so much that it's probably what she is doing right now," Damon said. "I've dumped her already... I did it when I noticed Emma was gone and she was happy about it because then we could continue sex,"_

_"Damon, do you realize that everything bad that is happening to Emma is because of you?" Elena asked. "Two weeks ago you forgot you had to picked her up at school and she had to stay there until seven o'clock! Her teacher stayed with her the whole time and I felt so embarrassed... Then last week she called me saying she was tired of eating your pasta because apparently that's the only thing you give her," _

_"I'm sorry, Elena. I do realize how bad I am for her..."_

_"You were not like this, Damon... You used to take care of her all the time and you were so good," Elena smiled. "What happened now?"_

_"We were happy, Elena, that's the difference... We were a family and now I'm just an idiot while you're the good parental figure," Damon explained._

_"Emma loves you, Damon, a lot," Elena said. "And this is not going to change because you forgot to pick her up or because you only give her one type of food... You need to be a better father for her because she is feeling left out by you since you only give attention to Rose," Elena explained. "I'm doing everything I can, including turning my life upside down so she won't end up in therapy..."_

Damon woke up from that nightmare yelling. He looked at the clock on the wall across the room and it was over three in the morning. Damon was sweating. He knew he had to do something. That had been probably the worst nightmare he had ever had. Damon stood up from the bed right away, grabbed his suitcase and started packing everything the fastest as possible.

Damon took his bag and went straight to the lobby of the hotel. Getting there, he found his boss and his boss's friend talking and drinking bourbon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon's boss asked him and he could figure out they had been drinking for hours just by the smell of them.

"I'm going to the place I should have never left. Home…" Damon told him as the woman across the counter of the reception got his bill of the room.

"We have a meeting tomorrow, Damon," He said raising the tone in his voice. "If you leave this hotel you don't even need to show up at work Monday,"

"Fine," Damon rolled his eyes. "I hate this job anyway,"

Damon put his credit card back in his wallet, which he then put inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

"I'm not gonna pay you one single penny if you walk out that door," His boss said.

"You know what I've realized?" Damon asked him. "That I cared too much about money, about being the man of the house and about being the one to pay for everything, that I ended up forgetting that my wife and my daughter didn't need any fucking money, they needed my love and my presence there… That's what I'm going to do now. I'm gonna give my girls what they should have been given a long time ago," He explained. "I don't care if I'm unemployed. My wife is the best pediatrician I know and I'm sure she can handle the three of us while I look for a job that doesn't make me travel every fucking weekend," He raised his tone to his boss.

Damon walked into a cab as soon as he left the hotel they were staying. As the driver took him to the airport, all Damon could do was pray that he would get a plane ticket back to San Francisco for that night.

"I need a ticket to San Francisco," Damon asked breathing heavily after running half of the airport.

"I'm sorry, sir," The lady said checking the tickets on her computer. "Our flights to San Francisco have no tickets left… At least, not for today," She explained.

"Look, I need to get to San Francisco as soon as possible… What can you get me?" Damon asked desperate.

"Calm down, sir," She asked. "I can put you in our next flight to Las Vegas. It leaves in two hours… That's the closest I have to San Francisco,"

"I will take it," Damon smiled handing his credit card to her.

_**10AM – Sunday (Las Vegas)**_

As soon as Damon landed in Las Vegas, he called Elena again but she was still not answering to any of his calls. He knew Elena and he knew she would end up doing something stupid so he had to get to San Francisco the soonest as possible so he could stop her. Damon hadn't slept – not even for a minute – after the nightmare and he was exhausted.

The airport of Las Vegas was somewhat full for a Sunday morning so Damon had to stay fifteen minutes in the line to try to buy a ticket.

"How can I help you?" The man across the counter asked smiling.

"I need a flight to San Francisco," Damon asked.

"Let me see," He said checking all the flights of that Sunday. "The next flight to San Francisco I can put you leaves on Tuesday,"

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me…" Damon ran his hand through his black hair. "What do you have for today?"

"Well, near San Francisco… I have a flight to San Diego at 1PM and a flight to Sacramento at 1:45PM…" He told Damon.

"Sacramento, please," Damon smiled.

"I only have the business class, sir," He said. "It's a lot more expensive but it's the only seat I have in this flight,"

"I don't mind," Damon said handing him his credit card.

Damon wouldn't get paid for that month of work but he wasn't even caring about that. However, all those plane tickets he was buying were going to put him in a lot of financial problems for that month. But he didn't care about that either. He needed to go back to Elena.

After Damon got his plane ticket, he went straight to a pizzeria where he could have lunch. While he walked through the hallways of the airport, Damon stopped by a candy's store and bought a chocolate box for his daughter. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Damon dialed Elena's phone number the fastest he could.

_Stop calling me. _Elena texted him. _I have nothing to talk to you. _Another text came right after the other.

_Are you still at the hospital? _Damon texted her back, hoping that she would answer.

_Why do you care?_

_Answer me, Elena. Please. _Damon begged.

_Yes, Damon. I'm at the hospital…_

_**4PM – Sunday - (San Francisco)**_

Damon left the cab in front of the house where he once lived with his wife and daughter. He still had the key of the front door in his key ring. Opening the door, the silence in the house started worrying Damon even more. Damon then ran up the stairs looking for Elena.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, he found Elena sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but her underclothes. Her belly and arms were all bleeding and there was a small puddle of blood next to her. Elena was crying when she looked up at him.

"Elena!" Damon kneeled in front of Elena. "Oh God, why couldn't I have gotten here a couple of hours ago?!" He blamed himself.

"Damon…" Elena called him in a whisper.

"I'm here, Lena, I'm here…" Damon hugged her not bothering the blood that was getting his clothes dirt.

Elena rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. She couldn't help but smile, happy that Damon was there.

"Why did you do this?"

"Why are you even asking me this? You know why I did this…" Elena explained. "I was angry and I ended up punching the mirror," She said.

"I shouldn't have told you those things, Elena…" Damon said cleaning the blood out of her arms while he held her arm under the water.

"AAAHHH STOP!" Elena yelled in pain.

"I left that hotel the minute I hanged up that damn phone…"

"That was more than fifteen hours ago, Damon," Elena closed her eyes trying to handle the pain of the water touching her bruises.

"Let's just say I had a couple of problems…" Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elena, stop… We need to clean these cuts before you get an infection…"

After giving Elena a bath, Damon placed Elena on the edge of the bed and she kept staring at the floor. He grabbed her black sweat pants and her gray _I Love Paris _hoodie and dressed them in her. Although it wasn't cold, Damon dressed her like this so Emma wouldn't see her cuts.

"I need to pick up Emma," Elena finally said something.

"The last thing you need right now is to drive, Lena," Damon said. "Where do you want to have dinner?"

"I don't want to have dinner…" Elena said.

"I don't care. You need to eat…" Damon said. "Come on, I'm gonna drive your car, we're gonna pick up Emma and then we're all going to have dinner in a restaurant you choose,"

"We can't leave the bathroom like this..." Elena said. "Emma will see,"

"I will take care of this later," Damon said. "Let's go..." He extended his hand to her smiling so she grabbed it.

"Am I really the worst mother ever?" Elena asked sad.

"Of course not, Elena... I didn't mean anything I told you last night," Damon said. "I realized the horrible things I had told you so the minute I hanged up, I knew I had to do something..." He started. "I won't work for that company anymore... Actually, I'm only getting another job when I'm sure that I can work and take care of my family at the same time. I destroyed our lives with my obsession to be the one paying for everything. I couldn't see that you're an amazing doctor and that we can both pay for stuff..." He explained. "I tried to come as soon as possible but I didn't find the flight back to San Francisco so I had to go to many places so I could come back,"

"You changed, Damon," Elena smiled. "You really did... This time we spent apart was horrible for me but it made you realize these things," She said. "You're my old Damon again... The one that loves me and the one that takes care of me when I do stupid things..."

Elena then placed a kiss on his cheek. It was not on the lips but that meant many things for both of them.

[...]

Elena was lying on the couch with a warm blanket above her while he watched a Harry Potter movie. She was feeling a lot better now that Damon was there to take care of her. She had missed him so much and the only thing she wanted at that moment was him.

"Mom?" Elena heard Emma's voice.

The living room had all lights off so Emma was checking if her mother was still awake.

"I'm awake, honey," Elena said and Emma walked to the couch.

Emma sat on the edge of the couch while Elena wrapped her arms around her daughter's small body. Elena placed a kiss on Emma's cheek then Emma showed Elena the paper she was holding.

"I did this for you, mom," Emma smiled handing Elena her drawing. "I know that daddy is taking care of you because you're sad so I made this for you to be happy..."

Emma had made a drawing of her whole family together. Damon and Elena were holding hands while Emma was sitting on Damon's shoulders, holding herself on his head with her legs hanging in front of his chest so she wouldn't fall. Cookie was also in the drawing, next to Damon.

"I loved it, Emma," Elena smiled. "Thank you,"

"Are you happy now?" Emma's eyes shone.

"Yes, I'm happy," Elena laughed even though it was a lie.

Before Emma could say something, Damon, who had just finished cleaning the bathroom upstairs, walked down the stairs. He went straight to the laundry room and threw the things he was holding inside the washboard. He then stopped at the kitchen and in less than five minutes, he prepared a sundae for Elena.

"Here… You barely ate at dinner and I know you can't say no to ice cream," Damon smiled handing Elena the bowl.

"I don't want food!" Elena said.

"Emm," Damon said and Emma grabbed the bowl right away.

"Mommy, you need to eat," Emma smiled at her mother. "Do you want me to give it in your mouth?" She asked softly.

"No, honey," Elena laughed. "Mommy can eat," She said grabbing the bowl.

Damon was about to sit by Elena's side when the doorbell rang. Emma made a move to go answer the door but Damon stopped her.

"We are not expecting anyone to come, honey… Let daddy take it," Damon smiled at her so Emma sat on the couch, by Elena's side.

When Damon opened the door, Grayson was standing on their balcony. Damon was so shocked and surprised that he couldn't say anything. Elena and Emma then looked at the door to see who was there.

"Grandpa!" Emma yelled running towards her grandfather.

"How are you, Emma?" Grayson asked taking Emma in his arms.

"Dad?" Elena asked standing up from the couch.

"We need to talk, Elena," Grayson was serious.

Damon and Elena looked at each other and they didn't even know how to react to what was happening. If Grayson had gone all the way to San Francisco, just to tell them something, it meant that what he had to say was incredibly urgent. Grayson was about to throw a bomb at them.

_**YAAAAY! 22 reviews for last chapter! Now I'm happy! Thank you so much guys! Those reviews mean the world to me.**_

_**Well, as you've noticed, this chapter was long… It wasn't supposed to be this long but there was no way I could cut any part of it or leave some for the next chapter so I hope you're happy that you got something this big haha.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and I think you're happy that Damon is there. I can tell you that after what happened to Elena, Damon won't leave that house that soon… Maybe they can make up? What do you think?**_

_**And what do you think about Grayson appearance?! OMG what is he going to tell them?!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you review this chapter just like you reviewed the last one, okay? Can you make me this happy again?! Pretty please? REVIEW! :D**_


	13. Mystic Falls

**Chapter 13 – Mystic Falls**

Elena had just walked out of the hospital when she grabbed her phone from her purse and noticed Damon had left her a message.

_Emma and I are waiting for you in the park._ Elena read it aloud and smiled.

They had arrived in Mystic Falls a couple of hours ago and Elena had gone straight to the hospital, wanting to see Miranda. However, she had been doing many exams and the doctor that was taking care of Miranda told Elena she could only see her mother when she came back to the room. Therefore, Elena left the hospital after telling them she would be back later.

Miranda's kidney had stopped working properly due to the bad life she was having. She wasn't eating properly, she wasn't feeling good because of some other problems and the amount of medicines she was taking didn't help at all. Miranda had always been to stubborn to go to a doctor and ask him for help so she always tried to get better by herself. However, she now needed a kidney transplant otherwise she wouldn't have much time left to live.

Miranda didn't deserve anything from Elena. Elena knew that but she didn't want to be someone like her mother. The person who wasn't there when Elena needed her the most. She also knew that Miranda wanted to apologize for everything she had done and if her life was in risk, she had to listen to what her mother had to say. If Miranda could die at any second, Elena wanted to talk to her so she could rest in peace.

Elena walked to the park of Mystic Falls, where many families used to go to have fun with their kids. At the beginning of the park, a father was playing football with his three boys while the mother was taking pictures of them. Elena smiled as she walked near the family then kept looking for Damon and Emma. A few minutes later, Elena felt a ball hitting her on the head.

"MOMMY!" Emma yelled as Elena closed her eyes in pain. "MOMMY! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine…" Elena said feeling the bump on her head.

"I'm sorry, mom!" Emma said.

"Was it you?" Elena asked laughing.

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon walked towards Elena worried. "We stopped at Walmart and we decided to buy some baseball stuff…" He explained.

"I'm okay," Elena said. "I guess," She laughed.

"Maybe we should stop playing, Emm," Damon said looking at his daughter.

"Yeah..." Emma said. "Ice cream!" She yelled when she saw a man walking through the park with an ice cream small car. "Daddy, can I get one?"

"Sure," Damon smiled handing her a ten dollars bill. "Bring me the change,"

"I can go alone?" Emma asked surprised.

"Of course," Damon laughed. "We're in Mystic Falls, honey, nothing bad ever happens here…" He said.

When Emma ran towards the ice cream car, Damon looked at Elena and walked a step closer to her. He caressed her head to see if she really was okay and Elena couldn't help but smile at him feeling the soft touch of his hands.

"Did you talk to Miranda?" Damon asked as they sat side by side on the grass.

"No, she is doing some exams and the doctor said I can only see her when she is back to her room…"

"How do you feel about all of this?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, Damon… Everything happened so fast that I barely had time to think," Elena said. "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm… I mean, John is not freaking out or anything. He is so normal. His wife is dying and he is like that?"

"You know what I think, Lena?" Elena looked at him. "I think that what you're doing is beautiful… Your mother destroyed your life. She never did anything good for you. She was the reason why you tried to kill yourself many times… But now that she is dying, you're here to support her and maybe even forgive her for everything she did to you,"

"Miranda wants to meet Emma…" Elena said. "I don't want her to be part of our daughter's life, Damon…"

"I know, Elena, I know…" Damon caressed her hand. "But I'm sure you're gonna come up with something," He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena asked looking down.

"Of course," Damon smiled.

"My mother is dying and John doesn't give a damn shit about it… What would you do if I was the one dying?" Elena asked in a low voice.

"After all those years, you still don't have an answer to this question?" Damon laughed.

"Maybe I just need to hear it again…" Elena said about to cry.

"I never thought about what I was going to do if you were dying because I was always too scared that you were going to kill herself. I know that if you did that for some reason, I wouldn't have time to stop you because that would be something too fast… While we were together, you tried to kill yourself three times and I got crazy… Remember when you tried to kill yourself by jumping in front of a car? Well, I had to ditch that damn game I had because you are my everything, Elena…" Damon explained. "I would do anything to keep you alive. While we were living in different places, I asked Emma to call me every single night to tell me how you were because I couldn't even sleep thinking that you might have done something to hurt yourself…" He said.

"What? You asked Emma to spy on me?" Elena's eyes went wide.

"Well, kind of," Damon laughed sweetly. "Every single part of that apartment reminded me of when we moved to San Francisco and how our lives were with our baby Emma… If I was completely heartbroken, I couldn't even imagine how sad you were. I was scared that I was going to lose you," He interlaced his hand on hers. "After that fight we had over the phone, I knew I had screwed up badly and I wasn't even myself anymore… I left my job and my boss said he wouldn't give me one dollar if I left and I did. Which means I'm unemployed and I have no money. I spent more than half of the money of my bank account on plane tickets to go back to San Francisco to stop you from doing something bad…"

"I screwed up with everything in the first place, Damon…" Elena said in a whisper.

"No, Elena, _I_ did. I was the worst husband and the worst father ever… You did the right thing by asking for time," Damon smiled.

"Would you ever take me back?" Elena asked and Damon could see hope in her eyes.

Damon didn't say anything. He just placed his free hand on Elena's back and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers. Elena closed her eyes and smiled against his lips before she opened her mouth enough for them to kiss properly. They started playing with each other's tongue and that was insanely good since Damon and Elena had been apart for quite a while. Elena was getting her body even closer to Damon's and the kiss was getting more intense at every second.

Emma was walking back to them holding her ice cream cone with a chocolate ball when she noticed her mother and her father were kissing. She couldn't believe that was happening and she was so happy that she yelled throwing her arms on the air that her chocolate ice cream ball flew away, getting to the floor in a few seconds. Emma look at the cone in her hand then realized she had nothing left of ice cream. Sad, she walked back to her parents.

"Where is your ice cream?" Damon laughed looking at the empty cone.

"It fell on the floor…" Emma said. "But I don't mind. I saw you kissing," She smiled softly.

"What do you think about daddy coming back to our house, Emm?" Elena asked hugging Damon.

"That will be so cool! You're gonna live with us again!" Emma yelled hugging her father.

"Yes, I am," Damon smiled kissing Emma's forehead. "Here," He handed her another ten dollars bill. "Go buy another ice cream…"

"You're two are gonna kiss more, aren't you?" Emma laughed taking the bill.

Damon and Elena looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at Emma's question. She was definitely too smart for her age.

"I'm so happy you're together…" Emma smiled at them.

[…]

"I'm sorry I did all those wrong things..." Damon said looping in the bottom of Elena's eyes. "I wasn't myself..."

"I know," Elena smiled. "This time apart was good for us,"

"Not for me," Emma said licking her ice cream.

"But things are gonna be good again now, Emm," Damon smiled. "Daddy is going to live with you and mommy for now on and I will never leave you two again..."

"Are you going to love Cookie?" Emma's eyes shone.

"I think Cookie and I can live with each other..." Damon laughed.

"Damon, I think we should go..." Elena said noticing the sun was setting. "We're in the middle of nowhere in this park and you know what happens here at night,"

"What happens here at night?" Emma asked shocked.

"There is this big man who eats little kids..." Damon said in a terrifying voice while he hugged Emma from behind. She couldn't help but laugh.

"This doesn't exist, dad,"

"Oh, I keep forgetting my girl knows everything..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"What happens here, daddy?" Emma asked again.

"It's too dark and desert so it's dangerous to stay here..." Elena explained knowing Damon wouldn't find a lie fast.

"I'm tired..." Emma rubbed her eyes while she rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

"We're going home already, sweetie..." Elena caressed Emma's back then covered her daughter with Damon's leather jacket.

"Remember when we came here years before Emma was born?" Damon whispered at Elena.

"Keep quiet... Emma can't hear this,"

"What can't I hear?" Emma asked looking at Elena.

"Told you..." Elena laughed.

"Daddy and mommy had a few problems here, honey, but nothing that you need to know..." Damon caressed her hair.

_"Damon, we shouldn't be here..." Elena laughed while they walked through the dark and desert park._

_It was around one in the morning and everything around the park had already closed. There were only a few gas stations and some drugstores opened by that time but they were blocks from the park. The lamps of the park had already been turned off since no one used to go there by this time. At least, that was people liked to think it was true._

_Damon and Elena had left the restaurant less than one hour back and they were walking hand in hand through the park. Earlier that night, Damon and Grayson had had a talk and Grayson allowed Elena to sleep at Damon's place so he wouldn't have to take her back to her place._

_"Damon... I'm starting to get scared..." Elena said holding his hand tighter._

_"We're here," Damon stopped walking._

_"Yeah, I'm definitely scared..." Elena said._

_"Does this mean something to you?" Damon asked Elena showing her a condom._

_"No way, Damon!" Elena said turning her back to him. "There is no way I'm doing it here!"_

_"No one comes here, Lena... No one," Damon said. "We won't get caught,"_

_"That's what you hope..." Elena said._

_"No one comes here, not at this time. Don't worry," Damon said. _

_"Damon..." Elena moaned when Damon placed his hand underneath her shirt, touching her bra._

_"This will be good, I promise..."_

_"I didn't say it was going to be bad... I just don't want to do it in public," Elena said. "I want to do it but not here,"_

_"Your dad will kill me if he finds out I took you to a motel..."_

_"Then let's just go to your place, Damon," _

_That talk was turning into a big turn off for Damon but somehow Elena was getting turned on. One of Damon's hands was touching her boob while the other was just a few inches away from her jeans. He was dying to do her out there but Elena was too scared that someone would end up catching them._

_"I promise you this will be worth it," Damon smiled putting his hand inside her panties._

_"Damon..." Elena moaned feeling his warm hand on her pussy._

_"That's my girl,"_

_"We're gonna get arrested and my dad will never let we see each other again..." Elena said but she just couldn't take his hand away from her pussy._

_"Do you like when I do this?" Damon asked putting one finger inside of her pussy._

_"Damon!"_

_"Yeah, that's good... Come here,"_

_Damon sat Elena on the grass and slowly laid her on her back. Elena wasn't that scared anymore. She was actually enjoying that feeling. Damon then slid down her jeans and her panties at the same time. Elena couldn't do anything but relax so she kept her head on the grass while Damon's face approached her wet pussy. He ran his finger through her wet skin and gave it a kiss._

_"I hate not being able to have this every day..." Damon whispered placing more kisses there._

_"Damon..." Elena moaned closing her eyes._

They arrived at the boarding house a few minutes later and Emma was still awake in Damon's arms.

"Is this a castle?" Emma asked amused with the house in front of her.

"Kind of," Elena laughed.

"Who lives here?" Emma asked.

"This is the Salvatore house, Emma," Elena said. "Your father lived here and Uncle Stefan lived here... But now your grandpa is the only one living here," She explained.

"You live in a castle?!" Emma laughed looking at Damon.

"It's not a castle," Damon laughed.

When they were a few feet from the door, Giuseppe opened it. It had been a while since the last time he had seen his eldest son and his family. Emma was already on her feet on the floor, holding Damon's hand. Giuseppe then looked at her smiling.

"Emma, you're so big!" He said opening his arms.

"Grandpa!" Emma hugged him right away.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm so happy!" Emma smiled looking at her parents, who were now hand in hand. "Do you know my mommy and my daddy are together again?"

"What? Are you serious?" Giuseppe asked surprised.

"Yeah, I caught them kissing today..." Emma laughed blushing.

"Come on in, guys," Giuseppe smiled. "Your bedroom is set upstairs, Damon. I put you new bedclothes and it's all clean... It's been a while since you've come visit me but your bedroom is exactly as you left it," He explained.

"Thank you, dad," Damon smiled giving his dad a warm hug.

"Do you leave alone in this house?" They heard Emma's question then noticed Emma was in the middle of the living room, surprised with how big the room was.

"Most of the time, yeah," Giuseppe laughed.

"You have swords..." Emma's mouth formed an O when she looked up and saw the two swords above the fireplace.

"Emm, let's go upstairs?" Damon asked.

"Don't you get lost?" Emma asked Giuseppe.

"I've lived here for many years, Emma," Giuseppe laughed. "Your dad and your Uncle hadn't even been born when I moved here with their mother..."

"Oh, but now that daddy's mom is a star, why don't you move out?" Emma asked.

Giuseppe couldn't help but smile at Emma's words. Damon had never mentioned the word death when he talked to Emma about his mother. Emma knew her grandmother was somewhere they couldn't see her but she could still see all of them. Damon used to tell Emma that his mother was living in the sky, together with many other people, including mothers, and they were all stars.

"I like this house too much... This has always been the Salvatore boarding house so I don't think I would sell it to someone who is not a Salvatore," Giuseppe told his granddaughter.

"Buy it, daddy!" Emma yelled looking at Damon. "Daddy is a Salvatore so he can have it, right?" She asked smiling.

"Can we remove some of the intelligence in her?" Damon whispered to Elena and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You need to buy this house, daddy! This is the coolest house ever! It's a castle! It even has swords!" Emma pointed to the swords on the wall. "I bet there are secret places here..." She said looking around.

"Emma, I thought you liked our house..." Damon said.

"I like our house, dad. But look at this living room! It's bigger than our entire house..."

"Your dad doesn't want to live in this town, Emm," Giuseppe said. "That's why he doesn't want this house... Your Uncle Stefan doesn't want it either," He explained. "So for now I'll keep living here,"

"Emma, let's go upstairs... You played a lot in the park and you need a bath," Elena said after Damon walked up the stairs. "After you take a bath and you're dressed in your pajamas you can explore the house..."

"Did you guys eat something?" Giuseppe asked.

"Not really..." Elena said holding Emma's hand.

"Would you like to have pizza, Emma?" Giuseppe asked and Emma nodded smiling. "Then pizza it is,"

Elena and Emma walked up the stairs and Emma was even more surprised with the amount of rooms on the second floor. They walked quite a while until they got to Damon's bedroom. Elena opened the door and Emma's jaw fell as she looked into the room.

"Aahhh!" Emma yelled then ran to Damon's bed, jumping on it. "This is so cool!" She laughed as she jumped on his mattress.

"Emma..." Damon laughed coming from the bathroom shirtless. "The bath is ready,"

"Did you live here when you were a kid, dad?" Emma asked still jumping on the bed.

"Yeah, I did..." Damon said walking towards her.

"I wanna live here..." Emma said.

Damon put Emma inside the bathtub and gave her a few plastic toys so she could be entertained during her time there. She was singing while she played with the toys in the middle of all the bubbles. Elena was in the room unpacking her suitcase when she felt Damon's arms hugging her from behind. He kissed her neck while his hand on her belly pressed her body against his.

"Why don't we go to the attic?" Damon whispered biting her earlobe. "I'm so desperate to have you,"

"Not now, Damon," Elena said trying to leave his embrace.

"Does this mean that I have a chance later?" Damon asked flirting.

"We still have to talk about some things and I don't want anyone to be around us... Let Emma enjoy her bath and when she leaves to explore the house we can talk," Elena smiled.

"I'm worried..."

"About what?" Elena asked confused.

"About these things you need to tell me..." Damon said. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything, honey," Elena smiled placing a kiss on his lips.

"Can someone bring me a towel?!" Emma yelled from the bathroom.

"You're done already?" Damon asked walking into the bathroom.

"The water got cold..." Emma said. "It's not fun anymore,"

[...]

Damon and Elena walked up to the attic then Damon closed the door behind them. The door knob had already been fixed years back so they wouldn't get locked in there again. Elena sat on the floor then waited until Damon was sitting in front of him.

"Damon, I know you want to have me that way and believe me, I want you too," Elena started. "But I'd appreciate if we waited a while..."

"Why wait, Lena? We both want that..." Damon smiled.

"We have just made up, Damon. I know there is nothing better than make up sex but I would like to take things slow," Elena asked. "I don't want anything to be rushed..."

"You don't want any of these things, Elena. I've known you since we were in the crib and I can tell you when you're not okay..." Damon caressed her hand. "You're sad like this because of Miranda. You're scared that she might die..."

"What if she really dies, Damon?"

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything to save her, Lena," Damon smiled.

"I don't think they are, Damon... John called me while you were talking to your father and he said I can go there tomorrow in the morning and he seemed so emotionless..."

"He is probably in shock, honey," Damon said.

"She's been dying for weeks, Damon... You get shocked at first but someday reality is gonna hit you," Elena said. "What worries me the most is that no one seems to care about her... Jeremy didn't even come to see her. He is probably at a party right now fucking some drunk girls because that's what my brother is now... A pimp. And there is nothing I can do to change him... John doesn't give a shit about Miranda either and she has no friends," She explained. "She did bad things to everyone in the past and she was even worse for me... But just because she was hated, does it means she can't die happy?"

"I'm so proud of you, Lena... As you just said, everyone should die happy. I'm proud of you because you came to see her even after everything she did to you. After everything, you still crossed the country to make sure Miranda's last dream came true..." Damon said smiling. "We've always kept Emma away from her because you didn't want such a terrible person in our daughter's life. Now you're going to take Emma to the hospital to see her..."

"I'm not gonna tell Emma she is her grandmother, Damon," Elena dropped a tear. "Emma grew up knowing that she had no grandmothers and that's how I want things to be..."

"Okay, Lena, she will never know," Damon said pulling Elena into a hug. "Everything will be fine, honey, don't worry," He kissed the top of her head.

"I will never love Miranda as my mother but I'm worried that she won't have a proper death... I mean, who would go to her funeral? Who would say good things about her? No one, Damon."

"I think you should stop thinking about this... You don't even know if she is going to die. Maybe she will make it," Damon smiled. "Can I change the subject?"

"Yes please," Elena smiled resting her head on his chest.

"Now that we're a married couple again, I was thinking about doing something for Emma," Damon said and Elena looked at him a bit confused. "She has been through a lot of stuff and I think she deserves a moment with both of us, together,"

"I still don't get it, Damon," Elena said.

"Let's take her to Disney World, Lena... She has never been to Orlando before and I think she will love it," Damon smiled. "First I thought about taking you on a second honeymoon but then I realized that the one who really deserves a gift is our Emma. We both did wrong things and somehow Emma had to live and face them. It wouldn't be right to leave her and go on a honeymoon. We didn't do this when she was a baby... Why would we do this now that she understands everything?" He explained. "Then I realized that if we are going to do something, we need to do it for her."

"I think it's an amazing idea, Damon..." Elena smiled. "There is just one problem,"

"What is it? I'm sure we can fix it..."

"Paul and I agreed that I'd have fifteen days off but only in July... And that's two months away," Elena said.

"Well, so we can plan our trip to Disney for July... We can't tell Emma anything." Damon said. "Let's tell her when the day to go to Disney comes. Okay?"

"You really did learn how to be the best father ever..." Elena smiled kissing him.

"I have to be a wonderful father to take care of my kids..."

"Kids?" Elena asked making sure to speak the S louder so he would explain why that word was in the plural form.

"You know I want more kids, Lena... You promised me at least five," Damon rolled his eyes pouting.

"Damon!" Elena couldn't help but laugh. "I've never told you I would give you five kids!" She said shocked.

"Yes you did..." Damon said. "You were drunk but you said it,"

"Oh, that explains everything..." Elena laughed.

"Why can't I have five kids? We already have one... There is only four left,"

"That is 36 months pregnant, Damon... I'm not gonna spend 3 years of my life carrying babies..." Elena laughed.

"Well, I think I'm good enough to make twins," Damon rolled his eyes leaning over Elena until her back was against the floor and he was on top of her.

"Damon, stop," Elena looked in the bottom of his eyes. "I don't plan on getting pregnant right now so calm down... Maybe, in a few years, we can give Emma a sibling..." She said.

"That's not fair..." Damon pouted hoping that Elena would give in to him.

"When you find a job and we can be sure that we won't have any financial problems, we can talk about having another kid..." Elena smiled. "When you're in a new job, earning money, and that's enough to raise two kids, then we can have another baby..."

"Oh now that's fair," Damon smiled. "Yeah, we can't have another baby if we don't have enough money to raise him or her,"

"Well, we won't have another baby now but that doesn't mean we can't practice, right?" Elena asked pulling Damon into a passionate kiss. "Did you bring condoms?"

"Of course," Damon said taking ten condoms out of his pocket. Elena started laughing as he showed them to her.

"I guess we won't need this much," Elena said.

"We never know," Damon smiled lying Elena on the couch.

_**At the living room…**_

"Would you like to go for a stroll, Emma?" Giuseppe suggested.

"It's so dark outside..." Emma said looking out of the window.

"Well, I need to go to the city. The grocery's store is still open and I need some things..." Giuseppe explained. "I'm going by car. Do you want to join me?"

"But I'm already in my pajamas," Emma said looking at her pink pajamas. "Mommy said that when I'm in my pajamas then I'm ready to go to bed..."

"That's why grandparents exist, Emma," Giuseppe laughed. "To make their grandchildren happy... Let's go to the grocery's store and I'll buy you candies,"

"They won't know, right?" Emma whispered holding Giuseppe's hand.

"No," Giuseppe and Emma laughed as Emma put her flip flops on her feet.

Giuseppe put Emma on the backseat of his car then drove to the city, stopping right in front of the grocery store. It was the only store open in Mystic Falls after ten o'clock so it was quite full with people that had nothing to do but eat.

"I'm in my pajamas, grandpa," Emma laughed when Giuseppe opened the back door to get Emma.

"This is not a problem, sweetie. Just stay with me, okay?" He asked and Emma nodded.

When they walked into the grocery's store, Emma grabbed a basket from the floor and smiled at Giuseppe.

"You wanna carry it?" Giuseppe asked.

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "I wanna help you shop,"

"First of all, we need flour and milk so we can have breakfast tomorrow..." Giuseppe said putting two bottles of milk inside the basket Emma was carrying.

"Can I have one of these?" Emma asked showing Giuseppe a bottle of chocolate Nesquik.

"Sure," He opened the fridge and got the bottle. "Now I need Oreo's and potato chips because your father can't live without them..."

"Mommy doesn't let daddy eat them anymore," Emma told her grandfather. "She said he couldn't eat those things if he wasn't doing any exercise," She laughed. "Well, that was the only two food daddy had at his place because mommy wouldn't know he was eating them..."

"So I shouldn't buy it?" Giuseppe asked.

"Buy it," Emma smiled. "If mommy doesn't let daddy eat I'm sure we can eat it for him right?" She laughed. "Oh my God!" Emma almost screamed and Giuseppe looked at him right away. "Can I have this?" She pointed to the Cherry flavor Ben & Jerry's.

"Of course," Giuseppe said. "Do you want anything else? It's time to go back home... Elena and Damon can't know I brought you here,"

"But it's fun... I'm shopping in my pajamas," Emma laughed.

**At the Attic...**

"Faster..." Elena moaned as Damon thrust inside of her. "Ooh Damon,"

"You like it, don't you?" Damon said moving in and out of her the fastest he could.

"I've missed this... Gosh, I did," Elena closed her eyes spreading her legs a little more.

"So tight..." Damon moaned against her nipple. "But so perfect," He said as he sucked her right nipple.

"I love you so fucking much," Elena said scratching his back with her nails.

"You can't imagine how much I love you," Damon then kissed her lips passionately.

Their tongues started playing in sync as Damon moved inside of her. It was then that he stopped moving and Elena could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. She knew he was going to come and she was as close of that as him. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, forcing his lips against hers. In a few minutes, Damon reached his orgasm and Elena came right after feeling his shot filling the condom inside of her. Damon pulled out of her and threw the condom in the trash. He then walked back to the bed, where Elena still had her legs opened to him. Her hand was on her pussy while she had two fingers inside of her.

"Oh Lord, what did I do to deserve such a perfect view?" Damon whispered as he watched his wife masturbate in front of him.

"I need you inside of me again, Damon..." Elena moaned thrusting her finger deeper.

When Elena opened her eyes, she noticed Damon was standing by the bed. His cock was not even a little hard after cumming that hard. Elena then kneeled on the floor and faced his cock. Grabbing his balls in her hands, Elena began to lick his whole length.

**At the Living Room...**

"Do you have any idea of where mommy and daddy are?" Emma asked Giuseppe while they walked into the kitchen.

"No... They are probably enjoying each other now that they are back together..." Giuseppe smiled.

"I think they are busy..." Emma giggled happy that her parents were good with each other again. "The clock is already on number eleven and they still haven't told me to go to bed..."

"Then I guess we can watch a movie?" Giuseppe suggested and Emma seemed excited.

"Yes!" Emma jumped happy. "Can we have popcorn and milkshake too?"

"Of course we can," Giuseppe smiled while he looked for the popcorn.

"Grandpa, why did we came here?" Emma asked. "I had school and mommy had work..."

"I don't know exactly, sweetie..." Giuseppe lied. Damon had already talked to him about the whole situation. "Something is going on in your mom's family and that's all I know..." He told her.

"Mommy is sad..." Emma said.

"How do you know that she is sad? You've just told me that she is happy because she made up with your father..."

"Yeah, I think she is happy because of that but she is sad..." Emma said. "The marks on her arms are red and daddy told me one day that the marks on her arms could tell if she was sad or happy... When he said that, mommy's arms were white and daddy said mommy was happy," She explained. "This morning I saw mommy changing into her clothes and her arms are all red with marks all over them,"

"I'm sure that now that daddy is moving back to your place mommy will be happy again, Emma," Giuseppe said as he prepared her chocolate milkshake. "Daddy did a lot of bad things but now he changed and he won't ever hurt your mommy again..." He told her. "I'll set up your bed in Uncle Stefan's room, okay? Let Damon and Elena stay alone for the night..."

"Daddy takes really good care of mommy," Emma smiled. "He said that if he could, he would make all the marks from her arms disappear... I don't really understand what it means but it's cute because mommy started crying when he said that,"

**At the attic...**

"You're so beautiful..." Damon said as he kissed the scars on Elena's arms. "These are new and red but that doesn't make you any less perfect..."

"I regret every single new cut I have,"

"They will fade, Lena, don't worry..." Damon smiled. "You're still my hot sexy wife," He left a hickey on her neck while he moved inside of her. "This is so good! I want to stay here forever!" He moaned.

"We have our whole lives to do it..." Elena laughed.

When Damon was about to kiss Elena's lips, she turned them on the bed and sat on his hips with his cock still inside of her. Damon's hands went straight to her hips as he helped her ride him. That was not something they did often but they both loved that a lot. Elena kept moving her hips up and down and that feeling was incredible. It didn't take long for Elena to have her orgasm. Damon felt her liquid running down his cock until his leg so he turned them back and began to thrust in her so hard and fast that Elena started yelling.

"DAMON! FASTER!" Elena yelled.

Elena couldn't stop yelling and that was turning him on a lot more. "FASTER, DAMON!"

"YELL BITCH YELL!" Damon said sucking her boob.

Back in the living room, Giuseppe was starting to hear the yells from upstairs and he knew exactly what his son and his daughter in law were doing. However, if they kept yelling like that, Emma would end up listening to them. She had already fallen asleep but she could wake up at any minute. It was then that a huge noise came from up the attic and Emma jumped on the couch, waking up.

"What was that?!" Emma asked scared running to Giuseppe's arms.

"I have no idea," Giuseppe said. He really had no idea what those two could have done now.

"Grandpa... What if there is someone here?" Emma was about to cry. "I'm scared..."

"I don't think there is anyone here," Giuseppe said. "I'm gonna go upstairs to check, okay?"

"NO!" Emma yelled desperate. "They can come down here while you're gone and take me..."

"No one is gonna take you, Emma..." Giuseppe said but Emma started crying. "Come with grandpa then," He smiled taking his granddaughter in his arms.

At the attic, Damon and Elena started dressing in their clothes as fast as they could. Damon threw Elena's shirt at her and she quickly dressed in it.

"Your father is gonna kill us," Elena said trying to put on her sandals.

"I can't believe we broke the couch," Damon couldn't stop laughing. "It's almost impossible to break the couch..."

"Stop laughing and put on this jean, Damon!" Elena yelled noticing that Damon was having some troubles pulling the jeans up.

"Come on, Elena, laugh a little..."

"I'm happy you broke the couch, not me... Is that enough for you?" Elena looked at him.

When Elena and Damon walked down the stairs, back to the second floor, they ran into Giuseppe and Emma. Giuseppe then gave them a killing look.

"Sorry, that was our fault," Damon said.

"Grandpa, can I open my eyes?" Emma asked hugging him tight.

"She thinks there is someone in the house..." Giuseppe whispered at them. "Yeah, you can open your eyes, sweetie. It's just mommy and daddy."

"I'm tired..." Emma said almost in a whisper.

"I'll put her on Stefan's bed and then I'll come back to talk to you two," Giuseppe warned them.

_**HEY GUYS! First of all, AGAIN we had a long chapter and I hope you like this. This wasn't supposed to get long but the ideas kept coming to me so I decided to write. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't post earlier but I had an exam this Monday so it was kind of hard to write.**_

_**I really hoped you like this chapter, I mean, DE is finally back together, right?! They will still be in Mystic Falls for next chapter so Elena can talk to Miranda and even take Emma to see her. After that, there will be a time jump so I can develop my new ideas… Well, this is the end of chapter 13 and I think this story will end at chapter 20. It's a good number right?**_

_**I'm so happy that we got MANY reviews for last chapter! Really… I'm feeling so good! You're all making me feel amazing when you sent me your feedback for this story so I hope you keep doing it.**_

_**I've already started next chapter and I can tell you one spoiler for the following chapters… After the time jump, you'll be getting some surprises! Will they be good? Will they be bad?**_

_**Let's reach 20 reviews again? REVIEW GUYS! I love you all!**_


	14. Miranda

**Chapter 14 – Miranda**

The next day came fast and it wasn't even nine in the morning when Elena walked into the kitchen, already ready to go to the hospital to see Miranda. No one had woken up yet so she just grabbed and apple and was about to open the front door when she heard the noise of feet on the wood of the floor behind her.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Emma asked rubbing her eyes.

Emma was pale and looking at the floor. She was holding her teddy bear under one of her arms. Elena then noticed just by the tone in Emma's voice that her daughter wasn't okay.

"Nowhere now that I saw you like this..." Elena said walking towards Emma. "What's wrong?" She asked kneeling in front of Emma.

"My stomach..." Emma said taking her hand to her belly.

"What are you feeling?" Elena asked worried.

"I don't know, mom... I'm hungry but I don't want to see any food in front of me," Emma tried to explain. "My belly hurts, mom," She complained burring her head between Elena's shoulder and neck.

"Come with mommy... I'll give you a medicine and then you go back to bed, okay?" Elena took Emma in her arms and walked up to Stefan's bedroom.

Elena gave Emma a medicine but less than two minutes after she took it, Emma ran to the toilet and threw up everything she had in her stomach.

"Mommy! What's happening to me?" Emma cried desperate.

"You probably have food poisoning, Emma... What did you eat last night?" Elena asked caressing Emma's back. "If you need to throw up, just do it, it will be better if put out the things that are doing this to you..."

"After the pizza I drank Nesquik then grandpa and I watched a movie eating popcorn and drinking milkshake..." Emma said.

"Emm, that's too much junk food..." Elena said. "How are you feeling?" She asked caressing Emma's hair.

"Bad..." Emma said. "Am I going to die?"

"Of course not, Emma! Don't ever say something like that again..." Elena said. "You're gonna be okay, honey,"

"This is horrible, mom," Emma complained.

"I know, honey, but you're gonna be okay..." Elena kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Are you gonna take care of me like you do with the kids at the hospital?" Emma looked at her and Elena could see she really wasn't feeling well.

"You're my daughter, sweetie... I'm gonna take care of you as a doctor and as a mother," Elena smiled at her. "Mommy will take care of you, baby..."

Elena kept sitting next to Emma for more than half an hour when Emma said she was feeling better. Elena helped Emma brush her teeth and wash her mouth then they went back to Stefan's room. Elena asked Emma not to lie on the bed and wait for her so Elena ran to Damon's bedroom and grabbed another pajamas for Emma. She then dressed her daughter in it and laid Emma under the blankets.

"Mommy will be right back..." Elena said.

"Don't leave me, mom..." Emma said hugging Elena's leg.

"Mommy will just go down to the kitchen to get something for you to eat," Elena smiled.

"Come back fast..." Emma asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

In a few minutes, Elena walked back into Stefan's bedroom with a bowl of fruits. There were apple, pear, pineapple and strawberries in small pieces inside the bowl.

"Honey, mommy will give it to you one by one, very slowly, okay?" Elena asked lying next to Emma while she watched the Looney Tunes cartoon. "Just open your mouth for mommy..." She asked. "If you eat slowly, you won't throw up and the fruits will help your stomach gets better," She explained.

"Alright," Emma smiled.

Emma kept paying attention to the TV but she was still opening her mouth every few minutes to receive the piece of fruit from her mother. Elena was caressing Emma's hair trying to make her feel good for having her mother there. Emma ate the last piece of fruit one hour later then take another medicine since she had thrown up the first one she took. After taking the medicine, she curled up in bed and laid her head on Elena's chest so she could go back to sleep now that she was feeling better.

Elena started singing Emma a lullaby and soon her daughter was sleeping in her arms. She kept caressing Emma's back and she wouldn't leave that house until she was sure her daughter was alright.

"Weren't you going to the hospital this morning?" Damon whispered walking into the room a while later.

"Emma was feeling bad..."

"What's wrong?" Damon's eyes went wide.

"She ate too much junk food last night and she woke up throwing up..." Elena explained in a low voice. "I gave her some fruits and a medicine. She will be fine," She smiled.

"Go see Miranda, Lena... I can take care of her," Damon said.

"I promised Emma I would be here when she woke up, Damon,"

"If you don't go to the hospital to see Miranda, John will have the impression you are what you think he is. That you don't care about Miranda either..."

"I'll go there to see her but my daughter will always come first... No matter what," Elena smiled playing with Emma's hair.

Emma woke up after a couple of hours and Elena could already see how better she was since she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her toys.

"Emm, mommy will go out but I'll be back soon, okay?" Elena walked out of the bedroom with Emma.

"Okay," Emma smiled.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Damon and Giuseppe were eating breakfast. Emma then ran to Damon and sat on his legs.

"Damon, don't give junk food to Emma. She already had breakfast so just wait for lunch. Mommy brought cereal cookies and if you're hungry you can eat them, Emm," Elena smiled walking to them. "Eat healthy and you won't throw up again..." She said. "Damon, don't go out with her okay? She better stay home so she won't feel sick somewhere she doesn't know,"

"Alright, Emma will be safe, sweetie," Damon said placing a kiss on Elena's lips.

"Take care," Elena smiled. "Call me if she feels bad again," She asked.

"I will," Damon said.

[...]

Elena walked into the hospital and went straight to Miranda's room. She knocked on the door and John opened it a few seconds later. At that time, he didn't seem to be as emotionless as Elena had seen the other day. In fact, Elena could see the worry and the sadness in his eyes.

"I thought you were coming at nine," John said a little rude.

"So did I but Emma wasn't feeling well and I couldn't come earlier,"

"So your daughter is more important than your own mother?" John asked trying to make Elena feel bad.

"I'm not gonna argue with you, John. All you do is piss me off and make me feel bad and believe me, I've already had enough for the entire year," Elena said. "But yes, Emma is a lot more important than the person who destroyed my life,"

"Elena?" Miranda whispered opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Elena said giving John a killing look.

"Did Jeremy come with you?" Miranda asked and for the first time, Elena saw a smile from happiness form on her lips.

"No, Jeremy didn't come..." Elena said without mentioning that he did not want to go to Mystic Falls.

"Why are you even here, Elena?" Miranda asked. Elena rolled her eyes. For one minute she thought Miranda could have changed but after the question, Elena was sure she had not. "I bet Grayson ran to tell you that I was sick right after he found out,"

"Yes, dad was the one to give me the news..." Elena said. "I just thought you'd be happy to see at least one of your kids,"

"You just came to watch me die. I guess you're wasting your time. Unless you're here to get your so dreamed happiness of making me pay for everything I did to you,"

"I thought you want to see your granddaughter... Isn't it what you've trying to do for years?" Elena raised her voice a little but still made Miranda have some hope.

"I'm gonna die anyway, Elena..." Miranda said. "You didn't need to come,"

"I know you want to see her and I'm gonna bring her to you..." Elena said. "I just wanted to come here earlier to talk to you. Look, Emma doesn't know she has a grandmother and I want things to keep like this... I didn't tell her any lie. I just told her she has no grandmothers and she understood it really well. Grayson and Giuseppe are her only grandparents," John opened his mouth to say something but Elena spoke up before he could say the first word. "No, John, you'll never be her grandfather... You'll never be my father so Emma will never be your granddaughter,"

"A DNA will say all, dear Elena," He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, then do it and keep your damn exam. My father will always be Grayson no matter what..."

"Stop!" Miranda yelled.

"Sorry, honey," John said holding her hand.

"You know, I don't think you deserve this death," Elena looked at Miranda. "No one deserves to die. Yes, I'll never forgive you for what you did to me but I'm not gonna do anything bad to you like you did..." She told her. "I hope you can get your transplant I really hope this whole death thing makes you realize that if you don't change, you're gonna be alone forever," She explained.

"You know I love you," Miranda said and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"You love me?" Elena said ironic. "If you love me then I'm really worried about what you do to people you hate," She said serious.

"I regret every single thing I did to you... These years you've spent without talking to me made me realize how bad I was to you," Miranda said. "I know you're not gonna forgive me but I would like to know how you are... Because even though it's hard to believe, I care about you, Elena," She smiled.

"So you magically began to care about your daughter?" Elena asked. "You've never cared if I was going to wake up dead or alive… Why do you care now?"

"Because I realized what a terrible mother I was to you and Jeremy. I'm in the hospital, my life is in risk, and no one came to visit me… Except for you and Grayson," Miranda started. "I noticed that everyone left me because of how horrible I was,"

"Thank God you noticed that then," Elena said a bit rude.

"Elena…" John said.

"I'm sorry, look, I hope you get better, I really do… But I'm not gonna stay here and cry because I'm sad that you're here," Elena said. "I've grown up without a mother and I see you as family, but not as my mother… I will bring Emma here tomorrow by the morning," She said then walked to the door. "See you tomorrow," Elena said and walked out of the room.

_**Later that night…**_

Giuseppe walked into the living room carrying a tray with orange juice, pancakes and sliced apple. He had taken the boxes of Lego, he kept at the attic since the boys grew up and never looked at it again, and gave it for Emma to play. Emma had never seen so many Lego's at the same time and there were so many pieces she was trying to build a building as tall as her.

"It's raining so much..." Emma said.

It had just started raining and a huge storm was coming. The wind was blowing fast making noises when it hit the window. The water was also making its noise when it touched the walls outside the house.

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab you a coat... It's getting cold here," Giuseppe smiled.

Emma was wearing her pajamas and warm socks but they still wouldn't be enough for the cold night that was coming.

"Put fire in the fireplace, grandpa... Then I don't need to wear a coat," Emma smiled.

After setting the wood on fire, Giuseppe sat next to Emma, somewhere between the pieces of Lego. He then cut the pancake in small pieces and was about to give one to Emma when they heard heavy knocks on the front door.

"Grandpa," Scared, Emma hugged Giuseppe right away.

"Let me see who it is, Emma," Giuseppe asked trying to stand up.

"Why is this city so scary?" Emma asked freaking out.

"Stay here, honey, eat your pancakes while I go answer the door," Giuseppe smiled at her.

Giuseppe walked to the front door and opened it to see Stefan standing right in front of him.

"Surprise!" Stefan smiled hugging his father.

"What are you doing here?" Giuseppe couldn't help but laugh.

"Katherine travelled and Josh is in the car watching a movie on my iPad," Stefan explained. "Since we were alone at home, I decided to come by to make you a visit..." He smiled. "Emma?" Stefan looked inside and noticed his niece was playing with his old Lego's.

"Uncle Stefan!" Emma ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you so much, Emma!" Stefan hugged Emma tight. "I didn't know you were here..."

"Yeah, we came here because mommy's friend is sick..."

"Who's sick?" Stefan whispered.

"Miranda," Giuseppe whispered back.

"Where is Josh, Uncle Stefan?" Emma asked looking around.

"He is in the car... I'll bring him and the bags," Stefan smiled. "Are you alone with your crazy grandpa?" He laughed.

"I'm not crazy..." Giuseppe rolled his eyes just like Stefan and Damon used to do.

"I bet you gave her all the junk food from the market," Stefan laughed grabbing Josh from the baby car seat.

"Well, you did that," Emma laughed.

"I never see my granddaughter... I'm sorry I gave her too many food all at once," Giuseppe laughed.

"Where are your parents, Emm?" Stefan asked walking back to the house with Josh in his arms.

"Upstairs... They are making my brother," Emma smiled.

"What?!" Stefan and Giuseppe yelled shocked and surprised at the same time.

Emma looked at them trying to understand what she had said wrong since they both had had that reaction. They were still staring at her waiting for an answer but Emma had no idea what else to say.

"Daddy said he was going upstairs to make my brother..." Emma finally said something. "I don't really understand what that meant but I don't care if I'm going to have a brother," She smiled.

"Now that those two made up, they barely they leave their room..." Giuseppe laughed. "I don't think they even realized it's night already,"

"Yeah... They didn't come down to have dinner,"

"They are probably having a honeymoon, guys," Stefan told them. "Let them be happy..." He laughed.

Emma then ran back to the Lego and Josh ran behind her. Emma placed her cousin on her legs and started teaching him the colors of the Lego's pieces.

"They broke the attic's couch last night..." Giuseppe told Stefan, who started laughing hysterically.

"How did they break the couch?" Stefan asked shocked. "I mean, how is it possible?" He couldn't stop laughing.

"I have no idea but they did," Giuseppe said. "Did you have dinner?" He asked his son.

"Yes, I stopped at a restaurant and we ate something..." Stefan smiled.

"Lego!" Josh yelled happy.

"Yeah, Josh, it's a Lego..." Emma smiled. "Uncle Stefan, where is Aunt Katherine?" She asked while Stefan and Giuseppe sat on the couch next to the kids.

"She is travelling, Emm," Stefan smiled.

"Why is she travelling alone?" Emma asked.

"Do I hear my little bro's voice?!" Damon asked walking into the living room hand in hand with Elena.

"Damon," Stefan smiled greeting his brother. "Hi Elena," He kissed her cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming..." Damon said.

"I decided to come in the last minute... Katherine travelled and I was alone with Josh so I decided to come,"

"Where is Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She went to the Paris Fashion Week with her mother and sister..." Stefan smiled.

"You're kidding me!" Elena said shocked. "That's so awesome!"

"She had been talking about this for months so I decided to give it to her as a birthday present," Stefan explained smiling.

"See, Damon?" Elena rolled her eyes at him. "You should learn from your baby brother," She laughed.

"I took you to Paris, okay?" Damon said. "Your life was in its worst part and I took you to the fanciest hotel of Paris for your first trip to France… Good to know that's how you thank me," He pouted provoking her.

"Oh baby, you know that trip was amazing," Elena said kissing his lips. "I've already thanked you a lot for that," She laughed.

"Yes you did," Damon smiled kissing her again. "My beautiful wife is amazing in bed," He bit her lips.

"Guys, stop talking about sex…" Stefan laughed. "Try not to think about it for a while, okay?"

"Stay over two months without Katherine then you tell me about your experience after you enjoyed sex for the first time again," Damon suggested and Stefan couldn't help but laugh even more.

[…]

Damon and Elena were sitting on one of the couches of the living room. Elena had her back against Damon's chest while his arms were wrapped around her body and their hands were interlaced. There was also a warm blanket above them. Giuseppe and Stefan were sitting on the other couch and they were both covered with blankets because of the cold. The fire was cracking in the fireplace as they talked about Elena and Damon's make up.

Emma and Josh were on the carpet, between the two couches, playing with the Lego's. Emma's building was almost done but she was getting distracted every time her parents shared a kiss. She just couldn't handle the happiness to see them together again.

"I love you," Emma heard Damon telling Elena.

"Dad, when will we come back home?" Emma asked Damon.

"In a few days, sweetheart…" Damon smiled. "Why? I thought you were having fun here…"

"I am, but I miss Cookie…" Emma said.

"You're gonna see him soon, honey, I promise," Damon smiled at her.

"Daddy," Josh whispered walking to his father. "I'm hungwy," He said.

"Grandpa bought cake for me, Josh, I can share it with you if you want," Josh smiled and his eyes shone as he heard Emma say the word _cake_.

"Go with your cousin, Josh," Stefan smiled when Emma held Josh's tiny hand.

Emma and Josh walked to the kitchen and there was a huge piece of chocolate cake on the counter. Emma then walked to the fridge and grabbed the vanilla ice cream. After putting three balls of ice cream on the bowl of the cake, Emma asked Josh to choose between M&M and Hershey's.

"MM," Josh said happy.

Emma dropped the whole bag od M&M on the ice cream with cake and they sat at the counter to eat it. Josh was too excited to eat the dessert Emma had prepared for both of them.

"Don't do this, Josh," Emma said when he tried to get ice cream with his hand. "You have to eat with the spoon," She smiled. "Let me help you,"

Josh smiled back at Emma then she started giving the desert in his mouth. He laughed at Emma, happy that she was doing such thing to him.

"You're so cute," Emma pressed his red cheeks.

They were eating and laughing when Damon walked into the kitchen. Emma tried to hide the ice cream and the empty bag of M&M since she had told her parents she would not eat anything but the cake but Damon had already seen it.

"What are you two up to here?" Damon asked and Josh started laughing.

"Nothing," Emma rolled her eyes holding the laugh.

"Emm, you need to stop eating these kind of things… You already felt sick this morning,"

"I know, but grandpa gave me a very healthy dinner,"

"Alright, but no more candies for the night," Damon smiled and Emma nodded.

Damon was about to leave the kitchen with a glass of water when the phone started ringing. He answered it right away and heard John's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Damon, I need to talk to Elena… It's about Miranda," It was all John said.

_**Okay guys, that's it for this chapter! It wasn't as long as the last two chapters but it had a normal length. I hope you liked it anyway. Well, next chapter will start with them still in Mystic Falls and I will tell you what happened to Miranda. Then, from the middle to the end of the chapter, there will be the time jump and some really cute family moments are coming!**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! It wasn't the number I was expecting but we reached 20 reviews anyway so I'm happy. Thank you!**_

_**Well, I'll be waiting for the reviews for next chapter! Let's reach 20 again so PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! It means a lot to me :D**_

_**Love you all!**_


	15. Surprise!

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter but I spent the week busy and I just didn't find any time to work on this chapter. I had a few parts written but they were really small. This chapter is not that long but it was what I could do to upload today. I hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 15 – Surprise!**

_When Elena and Damon walked into Miranda's room, Emma was in Damon's arms. Her arms were wrapped around her father's neck and her head was on his shoulder._

_"Emma..." Miranda whispered when she saw the five years old girl._

_Miranda had only seen Emma once and it had been for quite some distance since Elena hadn't allowed her to see her daughter. Elena didn't want Miranda to be a part of Emma's life and that had gone really well until now._

_"I told you I would bring her," Elena told Miranda._

_"Our granddaughter is beautiful..." John smiled at Miranda._

_"You shut your mouth right now or we'll leave," Elena glared at John. "She is not your granddaughter and she will never be,"_

_"Who are you?" Emma asked Miranda._

_"She is part of mommy's family, honey," Damon told her. "But she really wants to meet you..." He said putting Emma on the floor._

_"Are you okay?" Emma asked walking towards the bed._

_"I'm happy to see you," Miranda smiled._

_Elena walked to Damon and he wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her from behind. They just stared at how Miranda was going to treat Emma. Emma then climbed on the bed and caressed Miranda's hand. _

_"You're beautiful," Miranda smiled at her._

_"I'm exactly like my mommy..." Emma said pure._

_"Yes, you are as beautiful as your mother," Miranda said._

_Damon could feel that Elena was getting more and more nervous with every single word that came out of Miranda's mouth but they had already agreed that they would allow Miranda to talk to Emma. Damon kissed the top of Elena's head and caressed her arm trying to calm her down._

_"My mom is the most beautiful girl on Earth," Emma said and Damon couldn't help but smile._

_"Did you like Mystic Falls?" Miranda asked._

_"It doesn't have a lot to do..." Emma rolled her eyes and the adults laughed. "But daddy's castle is so nice," She smiled._

_"Did you know both of your parents grew up here?" _

_"Yeah," Emma said. "I could live in daddy's castle too,"_

_"That house can be yours someday..."_

_"I prefer my house in San Francisco," Emma smiled. "Do you have kids?" She asked and Elena started getting nervous again._

_"I do... I have two kids but I wasn't a good mother so they left me," It was all Miranda told Emma. She knew pretty well that Damon and Elena didn't want Emma to know she was her grandmother._

_"Oh," Emma said a bit disappointed._

_"I used to think too much about how society would see me that I did many bad things to them..." Miranda explained._

_"Emm, we need to go home..." Damon said trying to prevent Miranda from telling Emma something she wasn't supposed to hear._

_"Just a second, daddy..." Emma asked. "Did you apologize to your kids?" _

_"I tried, I did but I know I don't deserve their forgiveness..." Miranda said. "I left too many scars on them..." She glanced at Elena._

_"Everyone deserves a second chance," Emma smiled. "People change..." She looked at Miranda while she walked back to her parents._

_"Emm, why don't you ask daddy to take you to that cool toy's store across the street?" Elena suggested whispering in her daughter's ear. _

_"You sure?" Damon looked at Elena after listening to what she had told Emma and Elena nodded._

_"Mommy will meet you there soon," Elena smiled._

_As soon as Damon and Emma entered the elevator, Elena walked back into Miranda's room. John was holding her hand and they were talking about Emma._

_"You and Damon did a really good job," Miranda told Elena. "She is beautiful and so smart..."_

_"She really is... I love her more than anything in this world. That makes me wonder that probably you hated me and Jeremy because it's impossible to do what you did to us to a daughter or to a son," Elena said. _

_"I know what I did, Elena. I didn't accept that you had problems and I destroyed your life..." Miranda said. "But you can't imagine how happy I am to see that you and Damon are a beautiful family... Your life is so good now,"_

_"Yes, Miranda, my life is amazing now. I have a wonderful family, I love my job and my life..." Elena said._

_"Thank you for bringing Emma..." Miranda smiled._

_"Don't you think your daughter is right?" John asked Elena. "Maybe you should forgive your mother,"_

_"John," Miranda looked at him a bit upset. "Elena doesn't need to forgive me. I know exactly what I did to her. I wouldn't forgive me if I was in her place," She explained. Miranda then touched Elena's arm and caressed her almost gone scars since Elena was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt. "Look what I did to her,"_

_"You know what, Miranda? Emma is always right..." Elena started. "No, you don't deserve my forgiveness but everyone deserves a second chance. I have my life back in San Francisco and I love that. I really don't need a mother in my life. I never had one anyway," She said. "But since I'm here, I think it'll be nice from me to tell you that I don't keep anything from that time. Yes, many of these scars exist because of you but I don't think about that anymore. Damon and Emma changed me and they made me want to live so I owe them a lot. I just don't want to leave Mystic Falls with you thinking I hate you," Elena explained. "I'm not your biggest fan but I'll kind of forgive you," _

_"Can I hug you?" Miranda asked with tears in her eyes._

_Elena smiled nodding then gave her mother a hug. Elena really didn't hate Miranda but she didn't see her as her mother either. Grayson had been both of her parents to Elena and that's how things would be until their very end._

"You know what? I'm very proud of you..." Damon said as he opened the front door of their house to Elena. "You gave Miranda the happiness of seeing Emma," He smiled.

"We're back home, Cookie," Emma put the dog on the couch of the living room after picking him up at their neighbor's house. Their neighbor was a cute old lady who loved animals. She had many dogs and cats and Cookie used to stay there every time they needed to travel. Damon used to give the old lady some money every time that was needed since their dog wasn't her responsibility.

"I'm glad that she got the transplant..." Elena said. "She's turning into a better person and I think that's the reason why God let her live,"

"I've missed you so much," Emma hugged Cookie the tightest she could. "Ugh you're so cute!" Damon and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Emm, are you hungry?" Damon asked her but she shook her head.

"Do you know Miranda's kids?" Emma asked and Elena ended up choking while drinking a glass of water.

"I've met her daughter... She is the most beautiful girl on Earth," Damon's eyes shone before he was hit on the arm. "Hey!" He complained to his wife while Emma laughed. "I mean, she is a nice girl..."

"I'm so happy we're home... I can't wait to tell Peter my dad has a castle!" She said walking up the stairs.

"And Julie..." Damon tried to continue her sentence.

"What's up with Julie?" Emma stopped at the middle of the stairs to look at her father with a questioning look on her face.

"Aren't you going to tell her that too?" Damon suggested.

"Oh yeah, of course," She rolled her eyes making Elena laugh.

"I really don't like where things are going," Damon told Elena when Emma finished walking up the stairs.

"They're six, Damon," Elena laughed. "Nothing is going to happen... You don't need to be jealous," She caressed his face.

"I'm not jealous," Damon rolled his eyes just like Emma had done a couple of minute back.

"Oh, of course not," Elena laughed.

"Are you in the mood to go out for dinner?" Damon asked her.

"I think we should cook something ourselves… It's been a while since we ate our homemade food and I kind of miss that," Elena smiled at him. "I was thinking about making some cookies, what do you think?"

"I think it's a really good idea. Your homemade cookies are amazing," Damon smiled. "But what should we cook for dinner?" He wondered while looking inside the fridge.

"You could do that pasta you always do and then some beefs," Elena suggested.

"Great idea," Damon laughed.

_**Three months later…**_

"I just can't believe we're in August already…" Elena said.

"I can't believe our vacations are finally here," Damon laughed.

Elena was one of the best pediatrician in the hospital she worked so she hardly ever got any free time to go on a vacation with her family. The time Miranda got sick, the hospital gave her a week off, which was taken off her vacations so she was only able to get one three months later.

They were going to Walt Disney World that night but Emma still didn't know about that. Damon and Elena tried to do everything secretly so their daughter wouldn't find out about the surprise too soon. Emma had gone to Julie's house to spend the day there so Damon and Elena were packing everything since she wasn't in the house.

"How was that job interview you did yesterday?" Elena asked Damon. "You got home so tired last night that you didn't even tell me about it,"

"It was good. I think they really liked me but they are still going to do interviews with some other business men so they are going to call me next week…" Damon explained. "If they want me to work for them I still have one or two interviews left to do but I think this will be a really good opportunity for my career," He smiled.

"I'm happy that you're not that obsessed with work like you used to be," Elena started. "It's been three months since you were fired and you still haven't gotten anything but that's not bothering you at all," She smiled.

"I really enjoyed this time I spent unemployed, you know," Damon said. "It gave me so many opportunities to go out with Emma, to have fun with her… Things I didn't use to do when I worked like crazy," He explained. "Of course I'm looking for a job but it was really good to spend more time with her,"

"I know," Elena smiled. "Emma was so happy that you were taking her to the movies all the time and that you were staying with her. Not to mention that you and Cookie are like best friends forever now," She laughed.

"He is kind of nice," Damon rolled his eyes. "Do you think Emma is going to freak out when we tell her we are going to Disney?"

"I think she will be in shock for a while," Elena laughed.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I've packed her bags as soon as you left to take her to Julie's," Elena told him. "We just need to put everything in the car then go to the airport… Can you take the bags to the car while I finish taking what we need from the bathroom?" She asked.

"Sure," Damon smiled. "Did you buy the box of condoms I asked you?"

"No," Elena said walking into the bathroom.

"WHAT?!" Damon yelled from the room.

"Damon, we've already talked about it and we agreed that this trip is entirely for Emma. Maybe we can do something on our own sometime but right now we are going to Disney because of our daughter… Not to mention that the three of us will stay in the same room," Elena explained walking back into the bedroom to put her tampons and the medicines in the suitcase.

"Two weeks are too much…" Damon pouted.

"Damon, you've already stayed longer without sex…" Elena couldn't help but laugh. "You can handle this two weeks,"

"I should get a trophy… Sometimes I think I'm too good," Damon said walking out of the bedroom carrying the bags.

Elena walked down the stairs a few minutes later to find Damon walking into the living room, coming from the garage. Elena smiled softly at him while he walked towards her.

"At what time do we need to be at the airport?" Elena asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"A little less than two hours but it would be good to get there in one hour or so," Damon explained putting his hands on Elena's waist. "Why do you ask?"

"I think there is something we can do to start our trip perfectly…" Elena rolled her eyes while she opened the button of his jeans, unzipping it as well.

As Damon placed his hands on Elena's back, she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist while she pressed her lips against his. Damon held Elena until he walked to the couch and laid on top of her.

"That's my husband…" Elena smiled pulling him into another kiss.

Between many French kisses, Elena was able to take off Damon's V-neck t-shirt and his jeans. As soon as she saw him only in his underwear, she smiled biting her lip. She couldn't help but stare at his black Calvin Klein underwear.

"Are you buying new underwear in front of my daughter?" Elena asked fighting hard against the will to touch him and remove that underwear the fastest she could.

"How do you know this is a new one?" Damon rolled his blue eyes.

"Because my husband hates shopping and I'm always the one to buy everything so I know I wasn't the one who bought this one," Elena said touching it, about to pull it down. "I loved it… It's so hot,"

"Thank you," Damon smiled. "No, I didn't buy it in front of Emma. I'm a good father," He laughed. "I bought it that day when I came home with that lingerie for you,"

"Oh, that explains a lot," Elena smiled.

Damon kissed Elena again, before she was able to remove his underwear. In less than two minutes, Elena's sweat pants and hoodie were on the floor together with the rest of the clothes. She loved when Damon undressed her that fast.

"It's a pity we don't have much time," Damon said lying on top of her.

"What we have is enough, my dear," Elena smiled stroking his member. "My guy is hard already… Now all you have to do is give your wife some pleasure,"

Damon slowly reached his hand to her pussy and placed two fingers inside of her. She still wasn't wet but he knew she wouldn't take long with his fingers caressing her clit.

"Ohh," Elena moaned moving her hips against his hand.

"You're so hot, Lena," Damon kissed her lips without taking his hand out of her.

Just as they had expected, it didn't take long for Elena to get wet. It was then that Damon knew it was the right time so he positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed his already hard cock inside of her pussy. Elena moaned in pain a little since they had been a little more than a week without sex since Elena had been working a lot because of the time she would be off work.

"Did it hurt?" Damon asked worried.

"Yeah but it's good now," Elena said wanting to feel all of him inside of her. "I love you so much…"

Damon then began to move inside of her and they were both so horny they couldn't stop moaning against each other's lips.

"How come you were going to stay two weeks without sex if you're this shaved?" Damon asked caressing her pussy.

"I know you like it this way..." Elena smiled.

"Yeah but I know it hurts to shave so if we're staying without sex you didn't need to suffer," Damon smiled moving in and out.

"Maybe something else can happen in this trip," Elena laughed. "Move faster..." She begged.

Damon did as she wanted and began to move faster. Elena was yelling, overwhelmed with the pleasure Damon was giving her, and the sound of his balls hitting her body was driving them insane.

"Damon..." Elena moaned as he fucked her.

"I'm coming!" Damon said closing his eyes.

"Pull out..." Elena asked.

In a couple of seconds, Elena felt his hard cock throbbing inside of her and she knew that meant Damon was going to shoot his load inside of her. However, he had listened to her so he pulled out, shooting it on her belly.

Damon then kneeled on the floor and started licking Elena's wet pussy. She was moaned a lot less than when he was inside of her but Damon knew that was a way to calm her down after sex. She loved to feel how carrying he could be to her even when they were having sex.

"Hmm," Elena closed her eyes as she felt his index finger entering her. "Ohh,"

"You're so delicious," Damon smiled licking his finger.

"Damon... I think we should stop," Elena said. "Ooh no," She yelled when he licked her clit.

"OH MY GOD!" Damon yelled when he checked the time.

"How late are we?" They both jumped and started dressing back into their clothes the fastest they could.

Damon and Elena arrived at Julie's house on time and Elena walked to the front door while Damon waited for them.

"Hi Elena," Julie's mother answered the door.

"Hey, is Emma ready?" Elena asked politely.

"Yeah, they went to the pool this afternoon but she took a shower and washed her hair," She smiled.

"Great," Elena said smiling. "I'm sorry I'm late... We ended up leaving home late,"

"Don't worry," She laughed.

"Elena, can Emma sleep here tonight?" Julie asked Elena while she and Emma walked towards her.

"Oh, Julie, sorry but not tonight..." Elena said.

"Why not?" Emma asked pouting.

"Tonight you're going out with mom and dad, honey," Elena explained. "Thank Julie and her mom and let's go,"

"Thank you," Emma hugged then both, grabbed her bag and walked to the car a bit upset.

"Can she sleep over another day?" Julie asked Elena.

"Of course," Elena smiled. "Thank you for everything..." She said then left.

"Dad, mommy didn't let me sleep over here..." Elena heard Emma telling Damon when she entered the car.

"Mom and dad have a surprise for you, Emm," Elena said when Damon started driving. "That's why you can't sleep at Julie's tonight..."

"What's it?" Emma asked putting herself between her parents.

"What do you think about going to Disney?" Damon asked Emma.

"I want to go to Disney but mom has to work all the time..." Emma said a bit sad. "She said that maybe we can go on my birthday,"

"What do you think about going right now?" Elena asked and Emma's eyes went wide in shock.

"Are you joking?" Emma yelled about to cry.

"No, we're not joking..." Elena smiled.

"Is this true, daddy?" Emma asked him surprised.

"Yeah, we're going to the airport right now,"

"Oh my God!" Emma rested against the seat and started crying. "We're going to Disney?!" She asked again still not convinced they were really going to travel.

"Yes!" Damon said.

"Oh my Goodness!" Emma yelled crying. "Oh my God!" She said jumping on Elena from the back seat.

"Don't cry..." Elena laughed hugging her daughter. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Emma said crying. "Is today my birthday?" She asked.

"No, honey," Damon couldn't help but laugh. "Your birthday is in four months..."

"Thank you, mom," Emma hugged her mother.

"Don't cry, sweetheart..." Damon caressed Emma's back. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Are we really going?" Emma looked at Damon with red eyes from all the crying.

"Yes, honey, look," Damon handed Emma the plane tickets.

"I love you so much!" Emma hugged Elena the tightest she could. "We're going to Disney!" She yelled happy.

_**So, guys, how was it? Did you like the surprise? Haha I had this idea when I watched that video at youtube "Lily's Disneyland Surprise", which I think most of you have already watched it so you probably know what I'm talking about haha.**_

_**Well, let me tell you something. Decide whether Miranda was going to survive or not was one of the hardest choice I've had to make for this story haha but yeah, I decided to let her alive. I don't know, maybe one day Elena and Miranda will accept each other again. I hope you liked this decision.**_

_**Next chapter won't take too long, I promise! Next chapter will be 100% in Walt Disney World and there is a HUGE surprise – this time the surprise is for you – in the chapter. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading and thanks for the reviews you left on last chapter! They made me so happy! I hope you keep reviewing! They mean a lot to me so do it please! Tell me what you think about this chapter and I will love you forever!**_


	16. Orlando

_**Hey guys! I'm finally here with a brand new chapter. I won't talk a lot but I want to say I'm sorry for not posting earlier but it was IMPOSSIBLE to write during the last week… But yeah, the chapter is here so I hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 16 – Orlando**

"Disney time!" Emma yelled waking up.

Emma had a big bed for herself while Damon and Elena were sharing the other one. Emma then jumped waking up and sat on the bed excited. Damon and Elena somewhat woke up with their daughter yelling.

"Come on! Let's go!" Emma said jumping on their bed. "We're wasting our time sleeping!" She said trying to wake them up.

"Emma, go to sleep..." Elena moaned. She was still exhausted from the day before.

"But we need to go!"

"Emma Salvatore! It's four in the morning!" Damon said after checking the time on his phone.

"Oh, really?" Emma sat on the bed a bit upset she had woken up too early.

"Come here," Damon asked Emma to lay between them. "Let's go back to sleep..."

"Are you sure we're not wasting time?" Emma looked up at her father.

"Everyone is sleeping at four in the morning, honey," Damon caressed Emma's brown hair. "Including Mickey and Minnie..."

"Oh, okay," Emma said wrapping her arms around Elena's body.

"Hmm, what an amazing hug..." Elena smiled before falling asleep again.

"Why don't you wake up like this when you have school?" Damon laughed at Emma.

"You know the answer to this question, daddy," Emma rolled her eyes.

They were able to sleep for two more hours when the alarm of Damon's phone went off. Damon and Emma woke up right away but Elena continued to sleep.

"Can we go now?" Emma whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, just don't make any noise... Mommy is tired so I'll let her sleep a little more,"

"Okay," Emma smiled walking to the bathroom.

After they both took a shower, Damon grabbed some clothes for Emma and walked into the bathroom. Emma was in her panties when Damon dressed her in a jeans shorts and in her new Minnie Mouse t-shirt.

"I want my tiara..." Emma asked Damon.

"The Minnie ears?" She nodded. "Here," He handed it to Emma and she smiled putting it on her head. "You're beautiful,"

"Thanks," Emma smiled.

"Let's go have breakfast," Damon said opening the door of the room.

"What about mommy?" Emma asked pointing at Elena.

"Let her sleep, sweetie... We can bring her some breakfast," Damon smiled holding her hand.

"Okay," Emma said walking out of the room hand in hand with her father.

Damon and Emma went to the cafeteria, which was crowded already. There were many kids running around and they were as excited as Emma to go to a Disney park that day.

Damon grabbed eggs with bacon and orange juice for him and pancakes with chocolate milk for Emma. They walked to a table and Emma began to eat her pancake right away.

"Is mommy okay, daddy?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah," Damon smiled. "She is just tired... Yesterday was a crazy day,"

"Are you tired, dad?"

"A little but mommy is exhausted... Maybe she got a cold or something but it's good if she gets some sleep," Damon explained.

They had been eating for almost half an hour when Emma asked for another Mickey shaped pancake. Damon had already finished his breakfast and he was just waiting for Emma while he drank some coffee.

"Go there take another one, sweetheart... I'll be watching you from here," Damon smiled and Emma.

Damon was focused on Emma when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Elena standing in front of him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Elena asked sitting on the chair next to him. "I woke up and I was alone in the room…"

"What?" Damon couldn't help but laugh. "You didn't think we had gone to the park without you, did you?"

"Kinda," Elena rolled her eyes laughing.

"You were so tired that I decided to let you sleep a little more…" Damon smiled kissing his wife on the lips. "Emma was too excited and she couldn't calm down until we got out of the room. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elena answered with a smile.

"I'm back," Emma said sitting at the table. "Hey mom!"

"Good morning, darling," Elena kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Where do you wanna go today, Emm?" Damon asked Emma showing his daughter the maps of the Walt Disney World parks and the ones from the Universal Studios.

"This one has the movie you love, mom!" Emma pointed to the Harry Potter part of the map.

"Yes, it's a cool park, honey,"

"I wanna go to this one today," Emma smiled pointing to the Universal Studios map. "I want to see the minions!" She said excited.

[…]

Damon, Elena and Emma had just left the Despicable Me attraction and they were in the store of it. Emma was amused with how many things she could buy from one of her favorite movies.

Elena was carrying the stuff Emma wanted to buy while Damon was on the phone, talking with Joseph about the job interview he had done that week.

"Would you come next Tuesday for another interview, Mr. Salvatore?" He asked. "It's August 8th,"

"I'm on a family trip right now," Damon said afraid that he might lose the chance to get the job. "I'll be back to San Francisco in ten days. Is it possible to postpone the interview? Maybe we can do it on August 14th?"

"A Monday?"

"Yes… I'll be back on Sunday," Damon told him.

"That's good. We're really interested in your job," Joseph said. "I'll be waiting for you,"

"Thank you," Damon said before hanging up.

"Daddy, look!" Emma ran towards her father.

Emma was carrying the stuffed animal Elena had just given her. It was a huge unicorn from the movie. Elena was just behind Emma carrying a shopping bag and smiling, happy to see her daughter like that.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked Damon.

"Yeah," Damon smiled. "Joseph just called me to set up another interview,"

"Oh my Gosh, Damon, that's amazing!" Elena hugged him tight.

"Well, I didn't get the job yet but I think the chances of me getting it are high," Damon explained with a smile from ear to ear. "I loved your unicorn, by the way, Emm,"

"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Emma screamed squeezing and hugging the huge stuffed unicorn the tightest she could, just like Agnes did in the Despicable Me movie.

Damon and Elena couldn't help but laugh at their daughter. They were walking hand in hand while Emma was in front of them, holding the map of the park and guiding them.

"I knew she would end up making me carry this huge thing but I didn't know it would be this early," Damon laughed carrying Emma's unicorn.

"It's so good to see Emma this happy," Elena told Damon. "You should have seen her in that store. She was so happy and excited that I just couldn't say no to anything she asked,"

"I can see you're as happy as Emma," Damon placed a kiss on her lips.

"I never had this opportunity she is having…" Elena started. "Emma rarely asks for anything and she is an amazing daughter… Now she is so happy and excited," She smiled. "You couldn't have had a better idea,"

"Simpsons!" Emma yelled happy getting on the Fast Pass line for the Simpsons Attraction.

"How cool is that?" Emma couldn't be more excited when they walked into the room where they would wait to get to the simulator.

They would wait for a little more than five minutes so Emma was watching the movie on the TV. The movie gave a previous explanation of what was going to happen when they entered the simulator.

"Dad," Emma called him and Damon noticed she was a bit scared. "This isn't a roller coaster, right?" She asked after seeing that Homer was entering in a roller coaster car.

They were the first ones in the line and Emma was starting to get really scared at the point she began to hug Damon's leg.

"No honey," Damon couldn't help but laugh. "It's a simulator… We're going to be in a roller coaster car but it doesn't leave its place,"

"It moves but we'll be in the exact same place," Elena told her. "The car only moves back and forth and to the sides,"

"Bags on the walls of the room, please," The lady from the attraction told them and the other family that would be in the same car as them. "Three in the first row and three in the second," She said.

As Damon and Elena put the bags on the floor, Emma sat on the first row of the car. They then sat on the first row, letting Emma between them. When they were safe, the lady left the room and it started.

The Simpson's attraction finished a few minutes later. Emma loved it so much that they hadn't even left when she began to ask to go again.

"We can go again later today, honey," Damon said.

"Do you want a picture with them?" Elena asked her daughter pointing to the Bart and Lisa characters.

"Yes yes yes!" Emma jumped happy.

After Emma took the picture with the characters, they decided to go to the Shrek 4D. The attraction was not that close from where they were at the moment so they needed to walk a while. Damon and Elena were both surprised that Emma wasn't complaining about how much they had been walking.

"Can we stop for a while?" Elena asked touching Damon's arm?"

"I thought Emma would be the one asking me this," Damon laughed.

Damon and Emma then looked at Elena and noticed she wasn't feeling well. Damon sat Elena on a bench and held her hand.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked worried.

"I'm dizzy," Elena whispered.

"How many fingers?" Emma asked showing Elena four fingers.

"Seven…" Elena said.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Emma hugged Elena.

"I shouldn't have gone to that simulator…"

"Emm, stay here with your mom," Damon asked standing up.

"Okay," Emma smiled caressing Elena's hand. "Mom, do you realize I only showed you one hand, don't you? How could you see seven fingers?" She asked laughing.

"Sweetie, mommy is not okay," Elena told her.

Damon came back a couple of minutes later carrying a box of French fries. He sat next to Elena, putting Emma on his legs. He then gave Elena a few French fries.

"I don't think the problem is my blood pressure, honey," Elena said eating the food.

"It can't be but it also can, so eat this… Maybe the salt will make you feel better," Damon explained.

They kept there for a while and it was enough for Elena to eat the French fries. At first, she rejected the food but as soon as she started eating, she didn't stop eating until the box was empty.

"Let's go?" Elena asked standing up.

"Are you sure?" Damon noticed Elena wasn't pale anymore but he was still very worried about Elena.

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

When they got to the Shrek 4D attraction, Emma went to the line right away but Elena stopped walking to sit on a bench.

"I'm gonna stay here," Elena told Damon.

"No, you're absolutely not," Damon said. "You're not feeling well, sweetheart… I'm not gonna leave you alone here…"

"Damon, I don't want to keep Emma from going to attractions because I'm a little dizzy," Elena smiled. "I'll stay right here… Go with Emma and I'll be fine,"

"I don't know…" Damon said insecure.

"Come on! Let's go!" Emma yelled at them.

"Go Damon, I will be okay!"

Damon and Emma had been in the attraction for over ten minutes when Elena decided to take a medicine. She was still feeling a bit dizzy and she was starting to feel some nausea. Inside her purse, Elena kept a small bag with the medicines they could need in an emergency.

There were many liquid medicines especially for Emma but she was able to find the medicine she needed soon. However, she ended up finding her tampons and that's when she started freaking out.

Elena then grabbed her cellphone right away but it had already died. She had forgotten to charge it the night before so she just kept sitting there while she waited for her daughter and her husband to come back. She kept staring at the floor in complete shock until Emma showed up in front of them.

"This movie was so cool, mom!" Emma said excited. "We get wind and water on our faces!"

"Elena, maybe we should go back to the hotel..." Damon sat by her side and wrapped one arm around Elena's body.

"But we haven't even had lunch yet..." Emma complained a bit.

"Emma, look at your mother. It's written on her face that mommy is not feeling good..." Damon explained.

"Yeah, it looks like you saw a ghost..." Emma told Elena.

"I'm fine..." Elena said.

"No, Lena, you're not fine... Stop saying you are feeling good because clearly, you are not. You're a doctor, honey, you know exactly when someone is feeling bad..." Damon caressed her arm.

"I'm fine, Damon," Elena said stubbornly. "What day is today?"

"August 4th," Damon said.

"We can go back to the hotel if you're not feeling well, mom," Emma said.

"Guys, I'm fine... I just want to eat something," Elena smiled. "We can go have lunch and then you two go to the attractions while I shop a little,"

"Lena, we can come back to this park another day..." Damon held her hand while they walked to the restaurant. "It's not like Emma is going to go back home without enjoying this park..."

"For God sake, Damon! I'm fine!" Elena laughed. "I'm just feeling a little weird... Maybe it was that pancake with chocolate I ate this morning."

Elena and Emma sat at a table while Damon went to the counter to order their lunch. Carrying everything on one tray, Damon took a burger, French fries and a Coke for each one of them.

"I need to tell you something..." Elena told Damon as he sat at the table.

"I knew something was wrong," Damon said.

"Damon, I think I'm pregnant..." Elena said making Damon spit the Coke he was drinking.

Elena was about to calm Damon down when they realized that Emma had choked with the fries she had been eating when Elena said those words. Elena walked to Emma right away and helped her get over the choking.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her daughter.

"I'm at Disney and I'm having a brother?!" Emma couldn't stop smiling. "Oh my God!"

"I don't know yet but the circumstances are favorable..." Elena smiled. "I'm dizzy, I'm feeling some nausea and my period is one week late. We were so involved with the plans for this trip and for Emma's surprise that I barely noticed I hadn't gotten my period," She explained.

"What's period?" Emma asked while eating her burger.

"It's something you're gonna have in the future and it sucks so enjoy your life without it now," Damon said making Emma laugh. "I'm enjoying every single minute of this life while you are just a kid and you don't have such thing,"

"Am I going to have a brother?" Emma turned her head to Elena.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetie... I need to do exams or at least a pregnancy test but I'm almost sure," Elena smiled. "I felt the same way when I found out we were going to have you,"

"Could this trip get any better?" Emma asked and they laughed.

"Did you take anything?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah, the nausea is getting better," Elena smiled. "You know that those things are pretty normal during pregnancy,"

"I know, honey, I'm just worried about you... I think this park will only do bad for you," Damon caressed her hand. "This is too crowded..."

"I'll be okay," Elena said. "I want to see Emma happy so I want to stay here," She smiled.

"Dad, can I have another burger?" Emma asked and they noticed she had already eaten all of her food, including Damon's French fries.

"Honey, I think you've already eaten a lot..." Damon laughed. "What do you think about an ice cream?" He suggested. "Then in a couple of hours I can buy you popcorn or something else you want,"

"Ice cream is fine," Emma smiled. "Can we go to that Dino thing?"

"The dinosaurs?" Damon asked Emma. "Jurassic Park?"

"Yes... I want to see them!" Emma said excited.

"Alright, that will be our next stop but let's just wait for mommy to finish her lunch and then we go," Damon said.

"I'm done," Elena said leaving half of her burger.

"No, you're not..." Damon cut her off. "Lena, you need to eat."

"I don't want to eat this anymore... We can walk to the Jurassic Park thing and I will look for a salad," Elena explained grabbing the bags from the floor.

"Okay, so we're gonna stop as soon as we find a salad and you're gonna eat it all," Damon handed Emma her huge unicorn. "Now you carry it..."

"Dad, I want to see the minions..." Emma begged.

Emma had already taken pictures with the Simpsons' and the Scooby-Doo characters but what she wanted the most was to see the Minions characters.

"Look, it's Dracula," Damon pointed to the character who was just a few feet from them.

"I don't like him..." Emma said trying to hide herself behind her unicorn.

"He is not a bad guy, honey," Elena laughed.

"He is not a guy," Emma said. "He is a vampire,"

"I think you should take a picture with him," Damon smiled turning on his camera.

"But he is scary..." Emma said a bit insecure.

"The picture will be beautiful and you'll have a lot of pictures with characters," Damon smiled so Emma started walking to Dracula.

After Emma took the picture with the character, she ran back to Damon laughing, realizing she had nothing to be afraid of. Elena laughed at her and grabbed her hand.

"Coins, coins, coins!" Emma jumped excitedly towards the pressed coins machine. "Dad, I need coins," She smiled looking at him with a puppy face.

"Here," Damon grabbed three pennies from his pocket.

Elena and Emma stopped in front of the machine while Damon walked around the store. Elena was about to put the coin in the machine and turn the crack when Emma stopped her.

"I want to do it," Emma said and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Honey, look what I just found," Damon walked back to them holding an onesie.

"That's so cute!" Emma's eyes shone when she saw the Scooby-Doo onesie. "We need to buy it!" She looked at Elena.

"You two should wait to buy things for the baby when we're completely sure that I'm pregnant," Elena said getting both of them to pout until she said yes to the onesie. "We don't even know if there is a baby yet,"

Emma was too excited to understand the tone that Elena had used to say those words but Damon was able to notice. He looked at her a bit sad, afraid that being pregnant was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"Please..." Emma asked.

"Yes, please..." Damon pouted with his puppy face.

"What if there is no baby?" Elena whispered to Damon.

There was no way Elena could resist or say no to her husband's blue eyes and her daughter's pout. She started laughing then nodded smiling. Emma and Damon looked at each other right away and hi-fived.

"You two are crazy," Elena laughed.

"Look at this one!" Emma showed them another onesie.

The onesie Emma was holding was red and it had Thing 1 written on it. She had just found that part of the store and she was amused with all the baby things they had there.

"I like this one," Damon said. "But the baby should be number two..." He smiled.

"Here," Emma smiled giving Damon the Thing 2 onesie. "And this one is for me," She then grabbed a Thing 1 t-shirt for herself.

"I can see we're never getting to the Jurassic Park part," Elena said and they laughed, still too excited with the things they could buy for the baby.

[...]

"I'm so tired..." Emma yawned resting her head on Damon's shoulder.

The had just entered in the bus and they were waiting for some people to enter until the bus was allowed to leave for the hotels. They would take half an hour to get to their hotel so Emma was sitting on Damon's legs while she hugged her unicorn and laid her head on Damon's chest.

Elena was beside Damon, by the window of the bus, and all of the shopping bags were on her legs.

"I'm wondering how we're going to take all of these stuffed animals back home," Elena laughed.

"I can carry them," Emma whispered falling asleep.

"She had so much fun today..." Damon whispered caressing the back of her sleeping daughter. "It was awesome to see her like that,"

"She loved the park," Elena smiled.

"She really did," Damon interlaced his hand on Elena's. "I think we should go to a smaller park tomorrow, by the way... There is no way Emma is going to wake up early after a day like today," He said.

"Yeah, I think getting some sleep will be good for both of us as well," Elena said. "It's not every day that we're woken up with our daughter jumping on our bed at 4AM," They laughed.

As soon as they walked into their room, Damon laid Emma on the bed and Elena dropped the shopping bags on the floor. Damon then pointed to the door and Elena understood exactly what he wanted. He wanted to talk to her out of the room so she nodded. He covered Emma with a warm blanket and placed her unicorn next to her.

Damon and Elena left the room closing the door behind them. They wouldn't go anywhere besides the hallway in front of the room so there was no problem on leaving Emma alone in there.

"Are you happy?" Damon asked touching her hand.

"Of course I'm happy!" Elena smiled as her eyes shone. "I don't think I've ever seen Emma this happy... Coming to Disney was probably the best idea you've ever had, honey,"

"That's not what I meant, Lena," He rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about our baby," Damon placed his hand on Elena's belly.

"Damon," Elena whispered taking his hand off her body. "We don't know if I'm pregnant. I think you and Emma might be overreacting because we are not sure..." She said. "Yes, I can be pregnant due to the circumstances but just because I'm feeling sick, it doesn't necessarily mean I'm pregnant,"

"The chances are high,"

"Yes but I'm not going to get my hopes up until we are one hundred percent sure we're gonna have another child," Elena said.

"You don't want to be pregnant, do you?" Damon asked serious. "The way you're talking shows that the last thing you want is to be pregnant... I really hope Emma didn't notice how indifferent you look about this but I did, Lena." He said and Elena could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Of course I want a baby, Damon," Elena said surprised with his words. "It just came to me as a surprise and I'm kind of shocked... But I know how much you and Emma want a baby so I don't want you to get disappointed if I'm not pregnant," She explained.

"You told me you didn't want to get pregnant..." Damon said. "And you are the one who is going to carry the baby so if you're doing it just because Damon and I want it, you should reconsider this idea. We're not having another kid if you're gonna be this weird,"

"I really did tell you that, because I wasn't playing on getting pregnant now but if I am, I will love this baby just like I love Emma... It's not like I don't want to be a mother again, I just thought it could wait a little," She smiled. "I wonder how you're not freaking out. After that whole big deal you made because I'm paying for everything since you don't have a job you seem to calm when there is the possibility of another kid coming to this family," Elena said.

"Yes, I'm worried like hell, Lena," Damon touched her arm. "It scares me that one day your payment won't be enough and things are going to be worse than I can imagine… But I want a baby so badly that I think it will be worth it,"

"I just think we should stop with this happiness because this can be something else…" Elena said. "I know how disappointed you and Emma are going to be if we find out that there is no baby,"

"What if you are pregnant?" Damon asked.

"Then I'm gonna be as happy as you and Emma are... You know I love kids so I would love to have another baby," Elena caressed his hand.

"You know," Damon started rubbing his finger on her hand. "I was really scared that we mind end up divorcing but when we made up, it made me want another kid so much... Our lives were upside down when Emma was born but you can't imagine how I miss that time," Damon smiled.

"Of course I can," Elena giggled. "I miss that time as well... I have families with kids all the time at the hospital and most of the time I catch myself thinking how good it was when I was the one holding my baby girl and stuff..." She smiled. "Let's just wait until I do a pregnant test and then you and Emma can throw a party if the exam gets positive," She laughed.

"I love you so much," Damon smiled placing a kiss on Elena's lips.

"I love you too,"

_**Well, guys, that's it for today and I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to write it and I tried to write it a bit faster so you could have it today.**_

_**I KNOW THIS WAS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND THAT THIS IS NOT A DISNEY PARK BUT IT'S IN ORLANDO AND THAT WAS MY INTENTION. I've been to Disney a couple of times and I know pretty damn well that Universal is not a Disney park. :)**_

_**I think you liked the end and next chapter you'll know for sure whether Elena is or not pregnant. Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I loved every single one of them and I hope you keep reviewing. Those reviews mean the world to me!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	17. Positive

**Chapter 17 - Positive**

"Mrs. Salvatore, George is here," Andie, Elena's new secretary, said walking into Elena's office.

"Tell him to come in, please," Elena smiled opening George's file in her laptop. "Andie?" She called her when she was about to close the door. "Call me Elena, please," She smiled.

"I'm sorry," Andie giggled. "I will try,"

"Thank you,"

George and his mother walked into Elena's office as soon as Andie left. Elena greeted each one of them and they sat at her desk, in front of Elena. Elena had given a quick look to his file but it was enough for her to remember the whole situation.

George was only ten years old and was suffering from obesity. His parents had never given him a healthy alimentation and they didn't even mind since all they wanted was to see their kid happy, so they would give George all the junk food he asked. However, after a doctor appointment, his mother, Carol, decided that that needed to change since he was about to develop heart problems.

"How are you, George?" Elena asked him.

"I'll be happy when I eat a cheeseburger," George answered serious folding his arms.

"George, you know the problems you've been developing because of the terrible food you were eating," Elena told him. "You're too young to suffer like this,"

"We changed everything at home," Carol said. "I bought the fruits and vegetables you suggested and we're all eating healthy and a lot better now," Carol explained. "I'm not doing any fried food anymore and no more coke,"

"That's good, Carol," Elena smiled. "Well, you don't need to forbid the junk food… You just have to eat in moderation. Maybe you can eat a cheeseburger per week," She suggested.

"Broccolis is disgusting," George complained. "It tastes like feet and she makes me eat it all the time,"

"Then you should try other vegetables until you find one you like," Elena said. "Broccolis isn't the only vegetable in the world,"

"I eat lettuce and tomatoes in the burger," George said still trying to find a way to make Elena allow him to have how many cheeseburgers he wanted.

"That's nothing, George. You need to eat a proper salad with a great variety of vegetables," She explained. "Come here, let's see how much you're weighing," Elena smiled walking to the scale.

Elena wrote down George's height and weight then asked him to sit on the stretcher.

"Well, George, you've lost eight pounds in one month and that's good but it could be better," Elena told him. "Are you practicing any sport?"

"I hate sports… I have to move," He said.

"Talk to Andie when you leave and she will give you the number of a really good nutritionist," Elena turned to Carol. "It'll be good for you two to talk to her… But you could start doing something right George?" She asked him. "What about swimming?" She suggested.

"It's boring,"

"Maybe you can give it a try," Elena said taking her endoscope. "Breathe," She asked.

"Is this your daughter?" Carol asked looking at the portrait with Emma's picture on Elena's desk.

"Yeah," Elena smiled while checking George.

"She is so big and you look so young,"

"I got pregnant during college…" Elena said.

"It's amazing how the pregnancy didn't make you give up on your college… You have an excellent career,"

"I've always wanted to be a doctor," Elena smiled. "You can put your shirt back on, George," She said walking back to her desk.

"How is he, doctor?" Carol asked a bit worried.

"He is a little better but he needs to continue on his diet and he needs to practice some sports," Elena told them.

"He will," Carol smiled.

"Any questions?" Elena asked.

"No,"

As they were ready to leave, Elena walked them to the door. After they left the office, Elena went back to her desk to grab her wallet and her iPhone so she could go have lunch. She had over an hour to eat but since she had no one to join her at that time, she decided to eat at the cafeteria of the hospital even though it wasn't that good.

However, when she walked out of her office, she realized that Damon and Emma were sitting on a bench across the hallway. Emma was sitting on Damon's legs while they played a game in the iPad.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena laughed surprised.

"Daddy didn't wake up at the time he was supposed to so he didn't go to the supermarket and there was no food at home," Emma explained.

"We're going to the supermarket right after here," Damon smiled. "We would have to go out to eat anyway so we decided to come have lunch with you," He told her getting a smile from his wife.

"Where do you want to go?" Elena asked.

"That restaurant across the street is really good…" Damon said.

"And expensive," Elena rolled her eyes.

"At least is healthy food," Damon said. "Do you know somewhere else where we can have a proper lunch?"

"Why can't we just have pizza?" Emma suggested looking at her parents.

"You had cheeseburger last night," Damon said.

"Cheeseburger is not pizza…"

"But it's as bad as pizza so you're not having any junk food now," Elena said serious.

Elena and Damon interlaced hands and walked through the hallway with Emma in front of them. A nurse then called Elena and walked to her to hand her an exam.

"You can have this exam later, sweetie," Damon whispered.

"Mrs. Salvatore, this is the exam you asked me with urgency… The results have just come out," The nurse explained smiling.

"Thank you," Elena smiled back at her then grabbed the exam.

"I can't believe you're gonna take this with you for lunch," Damon said a bit disappointed with Elena.

"I need to take a look at these exams, Damon," Elena said.

"Can you please leave work here and go have lunch with your family?" Damon asked.

They were standing in front of the elevator, whose doors were already open, but Damon refused to enter it until Elena left the exams in her office.

"Can you please not argue?" Emma asked them. "This was supposed to be fun…" She said looking down.

"I was going to surprise you and be nice but I guess everything is ruined now," Elena said a bit mad. "You ruined everything with this stubbornness… As Emma said, this lunch was supposed to be fun but now I think I'm just gonna eat something by myself," She pressed the exam on his chest until he took it then she started walking back to her office.

"Mom…" Emma ran after Elena then hugged her mother tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Your father acts ridiculous sometimes…" Elena said.

"Elena?" Elena was turned to Emma when she heard Damon's voice behind her. "I'm sorry… I admit that I overreacted. I think you've been working too much and I just thought I could take you from this hospital for an hour or so…" He tried to explain himself.

"You didn't even know what was inside this envelope, Damon," Elena said. "You really shouldn't have acted like that,"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Damon asked pouting.

"Did you read it?" Elena asked and Damon just nodded smiling. "What does it say?" She asked making him laugh.

"You don't know?"

"What?" Emma asked trying to understand what Damon and Elena were talking about but they seemed to have forgotten she was there.

"How was I supposed to know what was written in it?" Elena laughed. "The nurse gave it to me in front of you a few minutes ago… As far as I know I don't have x-ray vision," She said. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked pulling Damon's shirt down.

"In a few months we're gonna have a new member in the family," Damon smiled at Emma and her eyes started shining right away.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked jumping in joy.

"Yeah," Elena smiled rolling her eyes through her exam.

"Oh my God…" Emma didn't even know what to say.

"Come here, you two," Damon said hugging both of his girls at the same time. "Now we really need to celebrate,"

"Can our celebration be at night then?" Elena asked. "I really can't leave now…"

"Oh," Damon looked down, a bit disappointed.

"Look, my last patient is at five…" Elena started. "We can have a special dinner, I don't know. You can think about it while I work, okay?" She suggested.

"Sure," Emma smiled. "Daddy and I will prepare everything," She said getting them to laugh.

"Do you still have time to have lunch?" Damon asked caressing Elena's hand.

"Not really," Elena looked at the watch on her wrist. "Why don't you go have a proper lunch with Emma and I will eat something quickly?"

"Of course not, Elena!" Damon said shocked. "Now that we are one hundred percent sure that you're pregnant, there is no way I'm gonna allow something like this,"

"Why can you never agree with each other?" Emma asked them.

"Mrs. Salvatore?" Andie walked to Elena calling her. "Your next patient has arrived..." She warned her.

"Already?" Elena asked a bit surprised. "It's the twins now, right?"

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Salvatore... Their father came with them," Andie said.

"Oh, that explains a lot..." Elena laughed. "Their mother is always late," She thought out loud. "I'll be there in a minute, thank you," She smiled.

"You haven't eaten, Elena," Damon said concerned.

"I'll eat something right after I take care of the twins... I promise," Elena smiled placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're not gonna eat, I know you... You're gonna start working and nothing will take you away from that office," Damon said.

"I promise I'll eat something..." Elena said. "I have to go now," Elena placed a kiss on Emma's forehead then kissed Damon again. "Take care of dad, Emm,"

[...]

"Can I stay in the cart?" Emma asked Damon as soon as they walked into Walmart.

"Don't you think you're too big for that?" Damon laughed pushing the cart. "This morning you were telling me how grown up you are..."

"Then I'm going to push it," Emma said getting the cart from Damon.

"As you wish," Damon laughed. "We have a lot of things to buy,"

"Chocolte," Emma said taking four bars of chocolate from the shelf.

"Emma..." Damon said when Emma put them in the cart.

"Come on, daddy... It's not like I'm gonna eat all of them at once," Emma rolled her eyes making Damon laugh.

"Fine, buy whatever you want..." Damon said.

"You're not being a good dad, you know..." Emma said getting three packages of chocolate cookies. "Mommy will be so mad," She whispered laughing.

"Why can't I shrink you and you go back to be a baby?" Damon said. "Just because I'm buying you these food, it doesn't mean I'm gonna let you eat them..." He told Emma. "I can eat them all by myself,"

"Are you really going to eat everything and let your daughter starve?" Emma did a shocking face. "Not to mention that you're gonna get fat,"

"Babies are so nice when they still don't know how to talk," Damon whispered. "Emma, do you want to go home?" He asked a bit mad.

"No," Emma said. "Sorry... I was just playing with you... I didn't mean to make you mad," She hugged him tightly. "You know you're the best dad ever!" She smiled.

"You better behave otherwise you're going home," Damon said. "Help me find what we really need," He gave her the list while they walked to the fruits and vegetables section.

"What are you going to cook for mommy, dad?" Emma asked while they chose tomatoes.

"I don't know yet but I want to do something very special," Damon smiled.

[…]

Elena arrived home at the time she had told Damon she would be. She had had a crazy day at work and she barely had time to enjoy the fact that she was carrying her second child. Elena put her coat and her purse on the armchair of the living room then walked to the backyard, where Emma was playing.

"Hi sweetie," Elena smiled kissing the top of Emma's head.

Emma was sitting on the grass playing with Cookie and most of his toys were spread around the small backyard of their house.

"Hey mom," Emma smiled at her mother.

"Where is daddy?" Elena asked Emma.

"Upstairs…" Emma said paying attention to her dog.

Elena decided to let Emma play at the backyard even though it was starting to get dark. However, she wanted to spend some time alone with Damon and that would be able to happen since Emma was so entertained playing with Cookie. Elena walked up the stairs and went straight to her room, where she found her shirtless husband.

"What an amazing view…" Elena laughed and Damon turned to look at her.

Damon walked towards Elena then wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his. He had just left the shower and he was smelling really good. He was wearing the Calvin Klein cologne Elena had given him a few weeks back and his hair was wet.

"It's a pity you didn't wait for me…" She pouted while touching his hot six-pack. "I could have joined you,"

"Just because I just left the shower, it doesn't mean I can't take another one," Damon rolled his blue eyes.

Elena smiled at Damon and after they gazed each other for a while, Damon placed his lips on Elena's. At first, the kiss was slow but then it turned urgent and they couldn't even break the kiss to breath that they were already missing each other. Elena's arms went straight to Damon's neck, where she wrapped them, not allowing Damon to let go of her lips.

Damon then began to walk backwards until they fell on the bed. Elena got on top of him but Damon didn't care. He just kissed his wife passionately then turned them on the bed.

"Gosh, I miss being able to do this all the time…" Damon said between kisses.

"I'm not gonna work tomorrow," Elena bit his earlobe sensually. "I had only three patients and I asked Andie to postpone them since none of them was urgent…"

"Now that's good news," Damon laughed. "There are bad news though," He said and Elena looked at him worried about what he was going to say. "The fish is almost ready and I need to go down to finish it… It's in the oven and I'm pretty sure it's time to take it out,"

"Emma has school tomorrow and let's just say we can stay the whole day in bed if we want," Elena said softly.

[…]

"Honey, remember Joseph? The man that has been calling me almost every day because of those jobs interviews?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

"Mommy was jealous of him…" Emma told Damon. "She told me you were spending more time on the phone with that guy than with her,"

"What?!" Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Emma!" Elena stated. "What did I say about not telling this to your dad?"

"Don't worry, Emm, your mommy is just needy…" Damon said wrapping one arm around Elena's body. "Now that she is pregnant her emotions were heightened and she will feel a lot like this,"

"What were you saying about Joseph?" Elena asked drinking a bit of her juice.

"Well, he called me this afternoon… I got the job!" Damon's eyes shone in excitement.

"Oh my God! Damon, that's awesome!" Elena hugged him right away. "You wanted that job so much!"

"Yeah, I do want the job…"

"You studied a lot, you read the newspaper every single day and you prepared yourself for the interviews, honey… You were the best and you deserve this job more than anyone else," Elena smiled proud of him.

"I know, sweetie," Damon said. "I just don't know if it's the job I should get…"

"What exactly did Joseph tell you?" Elena asked a bit confused.

"He told me they want me for the job, Lena," Damon said. "Then he asked me if I was up to it and then he emailed me the contract and everything so I would know what I'm getting into," He explained. "The payment is amazing and I'll be working with something I love so I'm happy I got it,"

"But…" Elena said knowing that Damon's sentence would have an opposite part.

"I have to move to New York,"

_**HEY GUYS! I'm finally back! Yeah, it took me a while but I'm having exams and it's impossible to write. I found some time this weekend though and today you had a fresh new chapter. It's a little small but I hope you liked it anyway.**_

_**I changed the end a bit so there is no fight here but there will be one in the next chapter and that's a spoiler I can give you. Thank you for reviewing last chapter. I loved every single one of them!**_

_**Well, guys, since this story it's getting close to its end, I've been thinking about my next Delena story and I've had most of the ideas already. I don't know if I'm gonna post it soon but I'll give you the Summary. I would like to know which of you would read it so just tell me okay? :)**_

**Elena Gilbert is from a traditional rich family of Mystic Falls. She had the life every girl dreamed of but everything changes when an accident happens. Neither the parties, clothes, shoes or even the money would be able to keep her from suffering. She never thought she would experience so many dark moments until she got to know the man who was going to change her life forever.**

_**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave me a review! It's very important for me to know what you thought about the chapter! *-***_


	18. Choices

**Chapter 18 - Choices**

"New Yooork, New Yooork," Emma sang the song she had heard on the radio a couple of days back.

"What?" Elena felt her world was about to crash when she heards those words come out of Damon's mouth.

"It's not like I'm going to work at the Wall Street because believe me, I would never do that... I know how much I'd have to work and I don't have any interest on that," Damon told her. "But yes, accepting the job means moving to New York,"

"You can't move, Damon," Elena said.

"Emm, why don't you go play while mommy and I talk?" Damon suggested noticing that Emma had already finished her dinner.

"I'm not leaving if you two are gonna argue," Emma folded her arms.

"We're not going to argue, honey," Damon said. "I promise... I just want to talk to mommy,"

"Alright," She said standing up. "I will go but if I hear one of you yell I'll come down and I'll be very mad," Emma stated.

Emma left the table and went straight to her bedroom. Elena was very quiet and looking to the empty place in front of her when Damon touched her hand, which was on the table.

"Look, honey," Damon started but was cut off by Elena.

"Did you know about it? Did you know the job you were being interviewed for was in New York?" Elena asked and Damon noticed that by the tone of her voice, she was about to cry.

"I did, Lena," Damon said. "I can explain..."

"How are you going to explain that you were willing to move to New York City in order to get that job?" Elena asked sad.

"Elena, if you let me explain you'll understand..." Damon held her hand. "Come here with me," He said taking her to the living room.

As they walked into the living room, Damon sat Elena on the couch then sat on the coffee table in front of her. He grabbed both of her hands and made her look at him.

"Joseph told me I'd have to move to New York in the first interview. I didn't told you because of many reasons but I'm gonna explain everything now," Damon smiled.

"So do it,"

"It's getting impossible to find a job here and I've run out of options... The companies aren't taking anyone new and the ones that are looking for new employees are offering jobs that barely requires university, meaning the payment was terrible..." Damon started. "So yeah, I started looking for jobs out of San Francisco... I tried Los Angeles but things are hard, Lena," He said. "I've been unemployed for months and I need to start working because our bank account won't be able to survive for too long without debts. You get an excellent payment but it'll not be enough for us. I've checked our money and it's a low number..."

"I thought what I earn was good," Elena said.

"It is good, honey, the problem is that it's not going to be enough..." Damon caressed her hand softly. "I already told you I didn't want you doing the night shift even though you were a thousand dollars per shift because I don't want you working like hell... But if I don't start getting money things are going to get worse,"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Elena asked while tears rolled down her face. "You take the job in New York and I lose my job or you decline the job and we stay just like we are?"

"When Joseph told me he was really interested on me, I told him I could move to New York but I had a few conditions..." Damon continued. "The first thing he told me to try to convince me to accept the job is that the company will be in charge of everything..." He said. "They will pay for the tickets and the transport of our stuff and they will also pay for 60% of the final price of the place we decided to live..."

"That's a good thing, I guess," Elena said.

"Yes, it is... I told him I had more things to deal with than the price of the things. I told him I'm married and that I have a young daughter. He called me last week to tell me they had chosen me for the job so I told him I would never move across the country without you and Emma. I didn't know we were going to be parents again and that only makes me more sure than I'm not giving up on my family again because of work. I love you, I love Emma and I already love this tiny baby growing inside of you... You three are my family and I chose that," He said getting a smile from Elena. "I chose to have this life when I could have chosen to have a life where I work 24/7 and don't even have time to myself... I chose you as my wife because I loved you and because I want to have a family," Damon smirked. "You're my everything, Lena, I've made the mistake of leaving you once and I'm not making it again..."

"So you're not gonna take the job in New York?" Elena asked.

"Joseph is an important man and he knows a lot of important people in New York..." Damon said not answering to Elena's question. "He gave me suggestions of places we can live in and they are all close to the subway, to bus stops and in an area which is easy for Emma to go to school... But more important than any of these things, he spent the whole week talking to a friend and he called me today that you'll have a job in a hospital if we move to New York,"

"Are you kidding me?" Elena asked surprised. "You found a job for me?"

"Well, it wasn't me... He said that his friend will make contact with me so I can arrage an interview for you," Damon smiled. "If you want of course..."

"So that means that if we move to New York then we will both have jobs?" Elena's eyes shone.

"Yes," Damon smiled happy. "That's why I think you should be the one to decide what we're going to do... I know I want this job but I think I can survive if I stay here in San Francisco. But it will be a big change for you..."

"Can I think about it?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Joseph gave me a few days to answer," Damon said. "I don't want to decide it by myself, Lena..."

"So you want me to decide our future?" Elena asked.

"I think we should think about it and talk about the bad and the good things... We also can't forget that we have a daughter and she is not a baby anymore so her opinion should count to," Damon smiled.

"I can move to New York," They heard Emma's soft voice.

Elena and Damon looked back trying to discover where that voice had come from and realized Emma was sitting on the top of the stairs. Her legs were hanging and she was holding one of the bars of the handrail. They didn't know how long she had been there but she had probably listened enough to understand the situation.

"Peter said it's very cool there... There is this huge green statue on the river and he said they have some really tall buildings," Emma told them.

"Would you like to see the huge green statue?" Damon asked laughing.

"Of course!" Emma rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't want to see a huge green statue?"

"We're gonna talk about that later, okay?" Damon suggested. "I think we've all had enough of this subject for tonight..." He smiled.

"Can we watch my movie now?" Emma asked showing them the DVD she was holding.

"I didn't know we were going to watch a movie..." Elena looked at Emma.

"We are," Emma said walking to the DVD player. "You gave me this movie last week but you never have time to watch with me and I didn't want to watch alone so now we are going to watch it together," Emma said.

"Emm, the kitchen is a mess... Why don't you let me clean it and then we can watch it?" Elena said about to walk to the kitchen.

"You get back here and sit on the couch, lady," Emma said playfully and Damon couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Now it's time to relax and enjoy the movie..." She told them. "Be right back," Emma then ran up the stairs.

As Emma disappeared on the second floor, Elena made a move to stand up from the couch but Damon stopped her.

"I don't think you should leave..." He laughed. "Unless you want Emma to ground you. She really wants to see this movie with us and it's true what she said that we haven't had too much time together to stay as a family... We owe her this, honey," Damon smiled. "Just relax... We can clean the kitchen after she falls asleep," He kissed her forehead.

"Here," Emma said throwing a blanket over them. "To make you warm," She smiled.

"Where are you going to sit?" Damon asked.

Damon had arranged the blanket above him and Elena and one of his arms were around her body while her head was on his shoulder. His hand was on her thigh, massaging it. They were going to have the so wanted family moment but that didn't mean they didn't have plans for later that night.

"Right here," Emma came from behind the couch and sat between Damon and Elena.

Damon and Elena looked at each other in some kind of frustration. Although they were going to pay attention to the movie Emma was making them watch, they thought they would also get to enjoy each other for a few minutes when Emma got entertained in the movie. However, with Emma right between them, it would be impossible to even share a kiss.

_**What a small chapter! That's probably what you're thinking at the moment. Yes, it's small because this was supposed to be the first half of the chapter. I'm posting it because it's been too long since the last time I uploaded a new chapter and I don't know if I'll be able to write more in a short period of time.**_

_**I hope you like the chapter anyway. Next chapter you're gonna get Elena's decision on whether they are gonna move to New York or not.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I loved every single one of them! For those that don't know I started a new story, you should check it out! It's called Golden Tears! :)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know what you guys think about the chapter!**_


	19. Yes

_**Hey guys! I'm back from Europe and with a fresh new chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews on last chapter and I really appreciate that you're not mad at me for taking so long to post. The only problem is that I was on vacations and didn't really have time to write. I hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 19 - Yes.**

"Dad?" Emma called Damon as he was about to walk out of her bedroom.

"Yeah," He said turning to her.

"Do you think mommy is happy?" Emma asked softly.

"I think mommy just need some time to think about everything, sweetie. There are too many things happening right now..." Damon explained walking back to Emma's bed.

"Are you happy, dad?"

"I am happy, honey. I'm just worried," Damon smiled. "But everything will be okay... Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

Damon kissed the top of Emma's head then covered her with her blanket. She was hugging her teddy bear, ready to sleep, when Damon whispered her goodnight. He walked out of Emma's bedroom turning off the lights and closing the door.

Damon then walked down the stairs and found Elena cleaning the kitchen. She was already in her nightgown and Damon could see her curves through the thin fabric of it.

"You're too sexy in this nightgown..." Damon whispered hugging her from behind.

"Mhmm," Elena closed her eyes feeling his arms wrapped around her body. "Do you remember when I was carrying Emma? I needed sex every two hours otherwise I would go crazy..."

"How would I ever forget that, honey?" Damon laughed. "It was amazing how frequent we did it," He said. "It was a good thing since you couldn't even listen to the three letters word after the fourth month of pregnancy..."

"I want to do something crazy... I'm so horny and I'm so desperate for you, Damon," Elena said.

"Here it's too risky... Emma can wake up and come downstairs at any second," Damon said.

"Then let's go to our bedroom... Maybe the bathroom will be even better," Elena suggested but Damon still wasn't enjoying the idea. "I'm sure this will convince you," She took his hand and placed it under her dress so he could feel how wet she already was.

"Elena, you're playing with fire," Damon said but he just couldn't take his hand away from there.

"See? You like my pussy this wet," Elena whispered in his ear. "You know it's all for you... Don't you want to feel what's like to have your finger inside of me?" She continued to tease him. "Don't you remember how good it feels to lick it and taste me as you give me an orgasm?"

"I still don't think it's right... We're at the kitchen!" Damon said.

"Fine, let's go to the bedroom..."

Damon and Elena walked up to their bedroom but what Damon didn't want to tell Elena was that he was exhausted. He hadn't done too many things during the day but he was very tired. He wanted to lay in the hot water of the bathtub and then go straight to bed. Although he loved making love to his wife, that night, all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and fall asleep. However, the beginning of the pregnancy was making Elena too horny and she was in desperate need of sex.

"Lay down on the bed and I'll give you a massage," Elena told Damon.

Damon took off his clothes then laid on the bed. He was laid on his chest and Elena spent a few seconds gazing his butt under the black Calvin Klein underwear.

Elena started by massaging his shoulders and she noticed how tense he was. She knew he was enjoying it because of the moans he was making.

"I know what you're trying to get with this whole massaging thing, honey," Damon said sitting on the bed. "Just stop begging, okay? You know I don't really enjoy when you beg so much because it's kind of annoying..."

"Sorry," Elena looked down as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I just thought you would enjoy it... It's been a rough day,"

"I don't want you to be sad, sweetie... We can make love if you want," Damon said getting a smile from his wife. "I'm just making sure it will be somewhere safe so Emma will not catch us right on the act,"

"You're right, Damon," Elena said. "It's just that I'm feeling weird and that means I want sex,"

"Let's get this over with then," Damon said before kissing Elena passionately.

Damon slowly leaned Elena on the bed until her back was against the mattress and he was on top of her. He was already in his underwear but Elena still had all of her clothes on, which wasn't pleasing him too much so it didn't take long before he left Elena only in her lingerie.

"It's so perfect to know that our baby is right here growing up," Damon smiled caressing Elena's belly. "I love you already," He kissed it.

"You're an amazing father... I just can't stop finding these things about you," Elena laughed.

"I'm your soulmate," Damon kissed her lips.

"Yes, you are," Elena smiled.

"What do you think about trying something a little different?" Damon suggested.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked caressing his member still under the fabric of his boxers.

"Let's take things slow, okay? Enjoy the moment... We haven't had that in quite a while now," Damon smiled and Elena nodded.

The first thing Damon did was lay Elena on her back, with her head on the pillow. When she was comfortable enough for what they were going to do, Damon laid by her side and started caressing her belly while he kissed her on the lips.

"Mhmm," Elena moaned as she felt Damon's tongue playing with hers.

During the kiss, all Elena could think about was the hand that was going from her belly to her panties in slow motion. That could feel like torture for some but Elena was really enjoying what Damon was doing. As Damon's hand touched the thin fabric of her panties, Elena knew what that meant so she spread her legs enough for him to plenty of access to her sex. Damon ran his hand down her pussy while his tongue played with Elena then noticed that she was perfectly shaved. He didn't tell her anything about shaving but he loved when she was like that. It looked like baby skin and for Damon, that was by far the best. He could do everything to her that it would feel perfect and amazing for him.

Damon broke the kiss and waited for Elena to open her eyes. When she finally opened them to gaze his bright blue eyes, Damon pushed two fingers inside her pussy and he could see the pleasure in her eyes.

"Gosh, I love you so much," Damon smiled kissing her again while his fingers moved in and out of her.

"I love you too," Elena said moving her hips against his hand.

"You like it, don't you?" Damon teased her as he added another finger.

"That's amazing..." Elena moaned contracting the walls of her pussy.

"I think this won't be needed anymore," He said taking off her panties.

Elena's eyes were closed when Damon got the perfect view to her pussy. He spreaded her legs a little bit more and placed her head right there. He licked it first but then Damon began to suck and lick her pussy in a way that Elena was going crazy. She didn't know what to think or what to say because that was so incredibly amazing that she was speechless. Damon sucked her lips hard and Elena almost yelled. He then added two fingers and moved them while he licked her pussy. A few seconds later he could taste Elena's liquid all over his tongue and fingers.

"I don't think you've ever come this fast," Damon said a bit surprised.

"Damon..." Elena moaned. "You can't imagine how horny I am. I don't think I've ever felt this in my entire life..."

"Let's continue then," He said increasing the movements of his hand.

"Mhmm, Gosh..." Elena moaned against the pillow as Damon made circles inside of her with his tongue.

Damon placed kisses on her pussy then opened her lips for him to kiss her inside. His fingers were moving inside of her and his tongue was asking for entrance when Elena began to shiver on the bed. Her walls contracted on his hand and she reached another orgasm in less than five minutes.

"I think we're gonna do this all night..." Damon said happy to taste her cum for the second time in a row. "I'm amused with your fast orgasms..."

"I think this pregnancy will make me want to have all the sex we didn't have when I was carrying Emma," Elena said relaxing on the bed feeling his fingers ease off the movement.

Damon stopped working on her pussy and positioned himself on her top and between her legs. He was still in his underwear but that wouldn't be a problem since his intention was not penetrating at the moment. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck while they French kissed. Their tongues were in perfect sync while their bodies moved against each other.

"I love you," Damon said kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you," He kissed her cheek. "I love you," He then began to kiss down her neck.

"You're the best,"

"How can you know that? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only man you've ever had sex with,"

"You are but I know you're good..." Elena smiled. "You've already made three babies in me and you could have made a lot more if we hadn't used condoms," She said thinking about the time she had the miscarriage.

"I want many kids, honey, you know that," Damon smiled. "I can make my own football team," He rolled his eyes and Elena just laughed.

"Let's talk about that later, okay?" She asked. "We already have one here," Elena touched her belly.

Damon's left hand ran through Elena's belly and stopped right there. He knew he wouldn't feel his baby yet but Damon enjoyed a lot having his hand there. When his right hand touched Elena's hair, putting it aside enough for him to kiss her neck, Elena turned them on the bed, getting on his top.

Elena slowly sat on him while her hands touched his hot six pack. Damon smiled at her appreciating the view he had at the moment. They had an active sex life but Emma was at an age that she is curious and she wanted to find out about everything so they had to be always careful in case she walked into the room at an inappropriated time, which meant they couldn't always enjoy foreplay. Therefore, it had been a while since the last time Elena had given Damon a special treatment.

"Gosh, how I missed this..." Damon moaned as Elena took off his underwear slowly. Throwing his underwear on the floor, Elena grabbed his hard long cock in her hand and began to stroke it. She looked at Damon and he had just closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that she was giving him. Elena intensified the speed of her hands making Damon go crazy with her hand job.

"Elena..," Damon almost yelled when he felt Elena's lips on his balls.

"If you wake Emma up, we won't be able to finish this..." Elena told him. "And if I don't feel it inside of me tonight someone is gonna get really upset," She threatened him.

"I won't wake her up..." Damon promised. "We really need to do this more often," He said.

Elena put his entire length in her mouth and started licking it while Damon moved his hips against her mouth. She was making circles on him with her tongue and massaging both of his balls with her soft hands. Damon's hands were on her hair and he just couldn't allow Elena to stop doing such an amazing job.

A few minutes later, Damon laid Elena's head on her soft pillow making sure she was comfortable. He then laid on top of her, positioning his hard member at her entrance. With the help of his right hand, Damon began to rub his cock against Elena's pussy. The feeling was so good and intense that Elena started holding the sheet under them the tightest she could so she wouldn't scream.

"Please, let me feel you..." Elena begged.

"As you wish, honey," With that, Damon thrust into Elena and began to move in and out in slow motion.

Elena was already used to that but her body still needed a few minutes to adjust to his size so Damon kept moving slowly until he was sure that he could use more speed. He then kissed Elena's lips in such fury that Elena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Faster..." Elena moaned against his lips. "Just, go, faster..."

"I love you so much..." Damon laughed doing as Elena had asked.

* * *

_"Charlotte, what did you do to your sister?" Damon asked her when he noticed Rachel had make up all over her face._

_"We were playing and I painted her," Charlotte smiled._

_"Anthony, just because you can't play football that doesn't mean you can play baseball inside this house!" Damon was about to lose his mind when he saw Anthony walking into the living room with a bat and a baseball ball._

_"But dad," He tried to say something but Damon cut him off._

_"No, Anthony," Damon said mad. "Charlotte, you're gonna put every single make-up back in the box and give it back to Emma," He told his four years old girl. "Emm, write down everything she broke and I'll buy you another," He said._

_Damon had already put Emily on the floor so he could take Rachel to the bathroom and clean her face. He sat his two years old baby on the sink and started removing the make up on her face with a wet paper._

_"Dad, Daniel dropped the chocolate cake on the floor," Emma walked into the bathroom._

_"Emma, your mother can't come back and find the house like this. You're the only one here who is old enough to understand that this house is a mess so please help me," Damon asked._

_"I'll finish cleaning Rachel then," Emma smiled._

_"Fine, take her to her room then," Damon said washing his hands._

_Damon walked back into the living room to found Emily painting the walls again. He started picking up the crayons from the floor and was able to put all of them inside the pencilcase except from the one Emily was using._

_"Emily, if you want to paint a wall, you can paint yours okay?" Damon said. "You have one wall just for you and Charlotte has one and Rachel has another one so you can paint yours," He told her._

_"Really?" Her eyes shone._

_"Yes, go have fun, but you cannot paint the other walls, sweetie," Damon said and she looked at the floor sad. "This is wrong and mommy will be very upset when she comes back and see what you did," He explained._

_"I'm sorry, daddy," Emily hugged him tight. "I don't want you and mommy to be upset,"_

_"Dad, I'm sorry I broke the TV," Anthony walked towards his father wanting to apologize._

_"Yeah, about that..." Damon started. "We're gonna have a serious talk about that later..." He looked at the broken TV screen. "I told you not to play football inside the house and you broke the TV because you didn't want to obey me. Where is Daniel, by the way?" He asked._

_"In our bedroom... He wanted to watch that stupid movie again," Anthony rolled his blue eyes._

_"Anthony, you have to be nice to your brother. How many times will I have to tell you this?" Damon asked._

_"Sorry, dad, but he keeps watching that movie and he doesn't let me watch TV!" Anthony complained. "I hate sharing my room with him..."_

_"He is only two, Anthony,"_

_"Dad, Rachel fell asleep... And by the way, Emily started painting the wall of her room too," Emma told him. "She is lying on the bed and singing while she make her so loved drawings," She said walking down the stairs, coming from the girls bedroom._

_"I told her she could paint that wall..." Damon said. "Did you get your make up back?"_

_"Yeah, I need a mascara, an two lipsticks..." Emma said. "Can I go now?" She asked looking at him then at the door._

_"What?" Damon asked shocked. "Where the hell are you going?"_

_"To the mall then to the movies..." Emma rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "Sarah invited me and you told me I could go have lunch with her at the mall..."_

_"Emma, can't you go later?" Damon asked trying to clean the mess._

_"Dad, I told you six kids would be too much..." Emma said._

_"Okay, fine, go... Just call me when you get there and I'll pick you up as soon as the movie ends," Damon said. "Do you have money?"_

_"Yeah, dad, you gave me some in the morning when I asked you if I could go,"_

_"Gosh, these kids are driving me crazy,"_

_"WATER FIGHT!" Damon heard Anthony yelling then ran to the second floor._

_When he got there, Charlotte and Anthony were playing against each other with their water guns. The room had water all over it and Damon almost fell on the floor when he stepped on the water on the floor._

_"You two are so grounded," Damon said angry._

Out of sudden, Damon woke up yelling and moving hysterically on bed. Elena woke up in fright and looked at her husband. He was shivering when he sat on the bed and relaxed with his back against the headboard of the bed.

They were wearing nothing but their underwear because of the love making earlier that night so Elena could see how much he was sweating and shivering.

"What's wrong?" Elena caressed his hand trying to calm him down. "Nightmare?" She asked.

"Yeah," Damon said trying to breath deep. "Remember when I told you I wanted five kids?"

"Yes," Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, delete that from your mind. I've never said anything like that," Damon said.

"Don't tell me you had a dream where you had your so wanted five kids?" Elena just couldn't stop laughing even though she wasn't even completely awake.

"It was a lot worst..." Damon said shocked.

"Don't worry, Damon, you know pretty well we are not going to have this amount of kids..." She said. "You know this one can be the last one..." Elena smiled touching her naked belly.

"It was still horrible..."

"It was enough for you to realize that having five kids was a hell of idea," Elena told him. "Now you're going to realize that two is enough for us," She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right..." Damon said lying his head back on his pillow. "Come here," He said before kissing her on the lips.

"Damon... I know what this kind of kiss means," Elena giggled looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I know you know. That's why I did it," Damon smirked rolling his eyes to drive Elena crazy.

"You're crazy," Elena laughed before lying on his top.

"I'm awesome," Damon smiled while he took off her bra with only one hand and flipped them on the bed.

"I know," Elena smiled pulling him into another passionate kiss.

That night was going to be long. Elena had to wake up early on the next day to go to the hospital but she didn't care. Making love to her husband was a lot more important than sleeping at that moment. It had been a while since they had had such an intimate and loving moment and there was no way she was going to miss that.

* * *

"Damon, can we talk?" Elena asked when Damon walked into their bedroom.

Elena was already lying under the warm blankets of her bed and Damon had just come back from Emma's room. Damon was already in his pajamas so he sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Is anything wrong with my baby?" Damon's eyes went wide in worry.

"No," Elena couldn't help but laugh at his face. "Nothing is wrong with your baby, Damon,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Emma told me that you had a problem at the supermarket today... She said your credit card didn't work so you had to pay with cash," Elena said. "What happened?"

"First of all, Emma wasn't supposed to tell you this,"

"Were you going to hide it from me?" Elena asked sad.

"No, Lena, I was not going to hide it from you. I was just trying to figure out a way to keep living without having to affect you. I mean, I didn't want you to know that we are almost poor... I wanted to solve this problem on my own. You know that we have accounts in two different banks but the problem is that we have zero money in one of them... That's why the credit card didn't work," Damon explained and Elena could notice how worried he was about that. "Not to mention that the money of the other account will not be enough..." He looked down at his sweating hands. "I spent all the money I had in my wallet at the supermarket because I hadn't taken the other credit card with me. When we were coming back home, Emma wanted to play at the park so we stayed there for a couple of hours. Can you imagine how hard it was for me? She asked me to buy her an ice cream and I had to say no because all I had was coins and you were the one with the card that actually has money,"

"How much do we have?" Elena asked him.

"If you keep your salary from the hospital, we can pay for every bill and for the car for nothing more than four months,"

"Take the job," Elena smiled. "I was already convincing myself to move to New York but now I'm sure. Take the job, Damon,"

"Elena, I'm sure we can figure something out if we stay here," Damon said. "I can work with something else..."

"No, Damon, we won't. Call Joseph in the morning and tell him we're moving to New York," Elena caressed his hand. "There is no way out, honey. We've lived here for years and it was amazing but apparently, now it's time to move. New York will be great..."

"Are you really sure? You love the hospital and I know you love your work..." Damon was scared he was going to screw up with their lives again.

"Mom? Dad?" They heard Emma's sweet voice at the door.

Emma was standing at the door wearing her Smurf's nightgown and her Goofy sleepers. She was also carrying her safe, which was a pink pig that Damon had given her a year back and every day he used to give her coins to fill it.

"Come on in, sweetheart," Damon smiled.

"Here," Emma smiled handing Damon the heavy pig. "That's for you,"

"Honey..." Damon didn't even know what to say. "I can't take this,"

"Yes you can, daddy," Emma said. "You said mommy's money is your money because you are a family then my money is yours too, right?" She asked making them laugh.

"Sweetie, mommy and daddy already found a way to get money. You don't need to give us yours... Daddy gave you this money so you can buy something really cool for you when your pig is totally full with coins." Elena told Emma.

"But it is full," Emma said sitting on the bed. "See?" She opened the pig from its down part and dropped all the coins on the bed.

"Then why don't you save this money and spend it in New York?" Damon suggested her.

**_That's it for this chapter! It's long, isn't it? I decided to write a long chapter and put smut in it to compensate for the weeks that I spent without giving you anything new. I hope you like it!_**

**_I'm thinking about doing 25 chapters for this story. What do you think? It's so good to know that you're enjoying my story that I think 25 is a good number of chapters._**

**_Please, give me your feedback because I really want to know what you think about this chapter. Next one you'll get some flashbacks from the time when Elena was carrying Emma. Also, a question for you, readers. I was thinking about writing something more kinky between DE... I don't know. Like a sex fantasy or something. Tell me what you think about it an if you like the idea, would you have suggestions?_**

**_Check out my new story: GOLDEN TEARS_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	20. Vacations

**Chapter 20 - Vacations**

_"Miss Salvatore?" The receptionist called Elena. "You can come in,"_

_"Thank you," Elena stood up smiling and put the magazine back on the small table in front of the couch._

_"Come on," Damon held her hand. "Everything will be fine, I promise," He caressed her hand._

_That was going to be Elena's first appointment since she found out about her pregnancy. At first, the news were a shock for everyone and Elena still seemed quite scared since she was still in college. Damon and Elena then walked into the doctor's office hand in hand._

_"Good afternoon," Andrew, the doctor shook their hands. "Have a seat..."_

_As they sat down, it didn't take long for Andrew to notice how nervous Elena was. He looked at her and realized she was very young. He could also notice how caring Damon was with her. They were holding hands and Damon seemed to have been comforting Elena for a while._

_"I suppose this is your first pregnancy," Andrew looked at Elena and she just nodded. "Are you nervous?" She nodded again. "You can talk to me..." He smiled._

_"Sorry," Elena said looking down._

_"I'm here to take care of you, Elena. Talk to me..."_

_"Yes, I'm nervous... And scared," Elena said._

_"This pregnancy came as a shock for both of us, doctor," Damon said._

"_Elena, you don't have any reasons to be scared. I'm gonna ask you to do some exams to see how your baby is doing and to make sure you two are completely out of risk," Andrew explained._

"_Are we going to see if it's a boy or a girl?" Damon asked excited._

"_Damon, I told you that you need to wait…" Elena whispered at him._

"_Yes, Damon, she is right. We usually find out the sex of the baby during the third month of the pregnancy… Sometimes it's even later," Andrew told him. "Let me guess, you can't wait to see if you're going to have someone to play football with you?"_

"_Actually, doctor, I hope we get a baby girl…" Damon said making the doctor laugh._

"_He wants someone to spoil," Elena told Andrew._

"_Elena, I would like you to take off your clothes and dress in this gown," Andrew said handing Elena a light blue gown. "The bathroom is over there," He pointed to the door across the room. "After you're dressed, just lay on the stretcher and wait for me," He smiled._

_Andrew had left the room for a couple of minutes so when Elena laid on the stretcher, he hadn't come back yet. Damon was standing by her side holding and caressing her hand._

"_Everything will be okay, honey," Damon smiled placing a kiss on the top of Elena's head. "I promise you…"_

"_Are you excited?" Elena asked._

"_Of course I am… I'm going to be a father and I don't think I could be any happier," Damon smiled at her._

"_I'm scared…" Elena told him._

"_I know you are, Lena. That's why I'm here… To hold your hand and stand by your side because we made this baby together and now we are going to be parents…" Damon caressed her face. "You know I'm never leaving you again so don't worry. I already love this baby as much as I love you," He smiled touching her belly above the gown she was wearing._

Damon had left earlier that day. It was a Saturday and Elena would have the day off but Damon had so many things to do before they moved to New York City that he would be out all day long.

It was a beautiful sunny day in San Francisco even though it was autumn and it had rained for the whole week. Damon was sitting at a café having lunch and reading the news on his phone when he put his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket to grab his credit card. As he took the credit card out, he noticed there was something else in the pocket.

Taking it out, he realized it was picture from Elena's ultrasound. She had had an appointment on the day before but she didn't tell him that she already knew if they were having a baby. Damon had just realized he was supposed to have found the picture a while back and that's why she was a bit upset the night before.

_MY BROTHER. _Damon read the capitals letter on the back of the picture. He knew that sweet letter was Emma's and he couldn't stop smiling. He already had his princess and now he was going to have a son. Damon just couldn't be happier. He was having a boy.

_**22 hours later…**_

Emma was a very polite girl but when she was excited, it was almost impossible to get her not to scream so loud. Elena and Emma were holding hands while they walked to Stefan and Katherine's apartment.

"Apartment 53," Emma said reading the number on the door. "That's it, mom!" She jumped excitedly.

Stefan would recognize his niece's voice anywhere in the world so he opened the door as soon as he heard them coming.

"Uncle Stefan!" Emma ran towards her Uncle as soon as she walked into his house.

"Hey sweetheart," Stefan smiled kissing Emma's forehead. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! Daddy told me about our little secret and I'm so happy," Emma whispered in his ear giggling.

"Do you think your mom is going to like our surprise?" Stefan asked.

"I think she will love it, Uncle Stefan," Emma told him.

"Shh, she is coming," Stefan said putting Emma on the floor.

"How is my favorite sister-in-law?" Stefan opened his arms welcoming Elena into a hug.

"I'm the only one you have, Stefan," Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"And I love you," Stefan smiled. "I could hate you but no, I really like you... How is this baby boy?" He asked touching her belly softly.

"He is fine," Elena smiled. "He must be excited about something because he's been kicking a lot lately," She explained.

"He is probably excited to travel…" Emma said sitting on the couch.

Emma then grabbed the remote on the coffee table and slid her body on the couch so her legs could get to the coffee table. She had already seen Damon watching TV with his feet on the coffee table so she wanted to do the same as her father.

"Emma, feet off the table," Elena told Emma with a disapproval look.

"Where is my brother?" Stefan asked looking around to search for Damon. "Please, tell me he came," He said a bit worried about the surprise he was going to make.

"Yes, he came, he just went across the street to buy Emma a milkshake…" Elena laughed. "She came all the way from the airport asking for it so he decided to buy it for her," She explained.

"Oreo milkshakes are heaven…" Emma said putting her tiny arms behind her head. "And I don't get to drink them very often…" She told her Uncle. "Mommy says they make kids fat,"

"The good thing is that right now, you're at Uncle Stefan's territory which means you can eat, drink and do whatever you want," Stefan smiled tickling Emma. "Your mommy slash your doctor will not get in the middle of our fun,"

"Oh God, it has started…" Elena rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it would be this soon," She laughed.

"Don't worry, Elena," Elena turned left and saw Katherine walking into the living room. "Stefan says that all the time but no one takes care of kids' health more than him," She smiled approaching Elena. "He only lets Josh eat what he wants on weekends,"

"I know he will try to spoil Emma," Elena laughed greeting Katherine.

"Where is Josh, Aunt Katherine?" Emma asked hugging her Aunt.

"He is at his grandma's house, Emm," Katherine smiled at her. "Stefan and I work more on Tuesdays so he sleeps at my mother's house and then we pick him up in the morning," She explained.

"Oh," Emma said. "I don't have a grandma…" Elena and Stefan looked at each other without saying a single thing. "But I have two grandpa and that's really cool," She laughed.

"Would you like to go there to pick up Josh, Emma?" Katherine asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but I can't go now… I'm waiting for heaven to come meet me," Emma smiled as she stared out of the window to see if Damon was coming.

"Your milkshake is here, honey," Damon opened the door carrying Emma's oreo milkshake.

Emma jumped out of the couch and run towards her father. She then grabbed the small plastic cup and looked at him.

"Why small?" Emma pouted.

"Because you haven't had lunch and I don't want you filling yourself with milkshakes…" Damon explained. "It's a small milkshake or nothing," He said pretending he was going to take her milkshake back.

Emma walked a step back, scared she was about to lose her so loved milkshake, and smiled at Damon.

"I will have the small one, thanks dad," Emma smiled putting the tip of the straw in her mouth. "Can we go now?" She looked at Katherine with her mouth full with milk.

"Yes, we can," Katherine couldn't help but laugh. "I think Uncle Stefan will like to talk to your parents about that thing," She said as she grabbed Emma's hand.

"What thing?" Elena asked confused.

"I don't know anything…" Emma rolled her eyes just like Damon used to do and that was when Elena was sure she knew exactly what Stefan was planning.

"Emma Salvatore!" Elena said a bit louder.

"Just wait and you'll find out…" Emma smiled at her mother as she walked out of the apartment. "Don't ruin Uncle's Stefan surprise," She said before Katherine closed the door.

"Start speaking," Damon and Elena said at the same time while they stared at Stefan.

"I don't know what I had in mind when I decided to prepare a surprise for you two…" Stefan told them. "You two probably hate surprises more than the whole world together does,"

"Stefan, do I need to knock you down until you tell us what you're planning?" Damon asked his brother.

"Calm down, guys, I just grab something in my room and I will tell you as soon as I come back," Stefan smiled before disappearing inside the hallway.

"Whatever it is, he told Emma so it won't be anything a kid shouldn't know," Damon told Elena.

Damon and Elena were sitting on the couch of Stefan's living room when Stefan walked in holding a blue envelope. He sat on the coffee table, in front of Damon and Elena and gave them what he was holding.

"Last month we were talking on the phone and you mentioned that you are all moving to New York next month because you got an amazing job there and you were kinda having money problems," Stefan told Damon. "Well, since I tell Katherine everything, she suggested that we could help you two somehow…" He started.

"No, Stefan, we're not accepting any money from you," Elena spoke for her family.

"I'm not giving you any money, Elena," Stefan smiled at her. "You two had a hell of a life when you had that crazy idea called divorce and you barely enjoyed it when you decided to get back together. I know, I know you took Emma to Orlando but that was a gift for your daughter, not for yourselves," Stefan continued.

"We enjoyed Disney as much as her, Stefan," Damon said. "It was an amazing trip and Elena and I were so in love we didn't really care about going to parks every single day even though we would go back to the hotel exhausted…"

"Yes, Damon, that's the thing… You two do everything you can to see a smile on Emma's face that sometimes you forget about yourselves…" Stefan explained. "You could have gone on a second honeymoon or something like that but instead you went to the place Emma wanted,"

"Stefan, Emma is everything for us…" Elena said.

"I'm sure you know that because you are a father as well," Damon told him. "If she is happy, we're happy," He smirked.

"I know that, guys, but Katherine and I decided you should have some time for yourselves. Without Emma, I mean…" Stefan told them. "The money is short for you so you're spending most of your savings trying to get a better life in New York and that's awesome so we decided to give you a trip," He said. "The tickets are inside the envelope…" Stefan smiled. "Emma told me she heard you two making plans for you anniversary so I bought the tickets and you're gonna spend your anniversary in a second honeymoon,"

"Our anniversary is Saturday, Stefan," Damon looked at his brother while Elena opened the envelope. "We have three days until Saturday…"

"I know," Stefan laughed. "That's why you're leaving tonight,"

"Oh my God!" Elena's jaw went straight to the floor when she read the ticket.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon said.

"Everyone knows Elena's favorite place on Earth and you barely had a proper honeymoon so I hope you enjoy this one a lot," Stefan smiled.

"What exactly did you tell Emma?" Damon couldn't help but laugh. "That you're sending both of her parents across the ocean?"

"I just told her I wanted to give you two a romantic trip and she liked the idea," Stefan smiled.

"Then why did you invite us to stay here with you, Katherine and Josh for two weeks?" Elena asked still surprised with the gift.

"Because the plane leaves from Boston and someone had to take care of Emma… She liked the idea and I told her she could stay with us while you two are romantically travelling," Stefan explained. "I know you've never spent so much time away from Emma, Elena, but she will be in good hands…"

"I know she will, Stefan, I trust you with my daughter… I'm just a bit shocked," Elena told him. "You just gave us two tickets to Paris in business class," She couldn't stop smiling.

"Consider it an anniversary present…" Stefan laughed. "Emma is very excited too,"

"Of course she is," Damon laughed. "She has never had a vacation without her parents…"

"She told me that as well… She said it would be the best Fall Break she ever had,"

"That's probably her second one," Elena laughed.

"Look guys, I was thinking about taking Emma to some cool cities… Just so we won't stay here during this two weeks but this part you have to decide because I can't take Emma anywhere without your permission," Stefan explained.

"Well, Stefan, you are a great father and we know you're going to take care of our Emma very well so if you want to take her somewhere, you can," Damon smiled at his brother. "As long as you keep us informed of where you are and how is she," He finished.

"Of course, guys. You're gonna be miles and miles away from her so don't worry because you're gonna talk to her every day," Stefan said. "Well, you will need to write and sign a paper saying that you allow Emma to travel with me,"

"I know… Do I have time to do it or are you going to tell us that our plane is taking off already?" Damon laughed.

"No, your plane only leaves at eight," Stefan smiled.

[…]

"Mom, I'm gonna be fine!" Emma laughed as Elena checked her coat again. "I'm not cold…" She told her mother.

"I'm going to call you every day and I want you to answer, okay?" Elena asked Emma. "Don't ever walk away from your Uncle or Aunt because you can get lost. Do what they tell you to do, okay? I don't want to give you scolds through the phone and I know you can be a polite girl,"

"Okay, mom, that's the third time you tell me the same thing," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Did you put the money daddy gave you in your wallet so you won't lose it?" Elena asked and Emma nodded.

"Lena, we better go now…" Damon touched Elena's shoulder. Elena looked at him and he was already holding their passports.

"Bring me a teddy bear, okay?" Emma asked and they nodded laughing.

"Be safe, honey," Elena hugged Emma for the hundredth time that day then kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emm,"

"I love you too mom," Emma smiled as she opened her arms to hug her father.

"Behave… Remember Uncle Paul will tell me everything, hun?" Damon laughed kissing Emma's cheek. "I love you, sweetheart,"

"I love you too dad," She laughed.

"Take care of my princess, man," Damon told Stefan. "I gave her some money but use the money I gave you, please. I don't want you paying for everything she wants… You've already gave us this trip, brother,"

"Don't worry, Damon," Stefan smiled. "Did you buy enough condoms?"

"Well, I have some but you know… We don't really need condoms at the moment," Damon laughed tapping Stefan's shoulder.

"You're right," Stefan laughed. "Now go man," He told him.

"Okay, don't let Emma have too much milkshake," He laughed.

Damon then held Elena's hand and they walked to the boarding door. There was a woman checking on the passports and since there was no line, they disappeared into the gate really soon. Emma and Stefan then looked at each other smiling.

"Ready to enjoy your vacations with Uncle Stefan?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course I am!" Emma jumped in joy.

"I was wondering… Why don't we go see the President's House?" Stefan suggested rolling her eyes. "Washington DC is not that far from here…"

"You're the best Uncle Stefan!" Emma smiled jumping in his arms.

_**5 hours later…**_

"I'm bored," Elena said as she rested her head on the seat.

"Watch another movie…" Damon told her without driving his attention away from the screen, which had _Lincoln_ on.

"I don't wanna watch another movie… Ugh," Elena complained as she looked outside the window. Everything was black so she couldn't even see the clouds. "I hate planes. They are so boring,"

"Emma complains a lot less than you when she is in a plane, Elena," Damon said. "And she is six years old…"

"I'm needy…" Elena said. "I was hoping I would get some attention from my husband,"

"Seriously, woman, what is this baby doing to you?" Damon laughed as he paused his movie. "You've never been this needy…"

"Well, you know very well that needy is not really the word that describes what I'm really feeling right now…" Elena said as she got closer to his face. "It's more like a word that starts with an _h_ and ends with a _y_…" She whispered travelling her hand from his belt to his chest, underneath his t-shirt.

[…]

Damon put his hands on each side of Elena's waist and raised her from the floor, sitting his wife on the sink of the small bathroom. As soon as they entered the tiny bathroom, they began to passionate kiss and they were fighting hard against the will to moan as loud as they want since there were people outside the bathroom and they surely didn't want a live porn during their trip.

"I'm so lucky to have a wife who travels in a skirt..." Damon smiled as he raised her skirt, revealing her black thong. "Sexy," He placed a kiss down there before he removed her thong, placing it in the pocket of his jeans strategically. "I will keep them,"

"There is no way you're letting me walk out of this bathroom wearing nothing under this skirt!" Elena complained.

"Calm down, honey, you know I'd never allow this to happen..." Damon laughed spreading her legs and sitting on the toilet. "There are things, like your sexy wet pussy," He said running his finger through her lips. "that I'd never allow anyone to see..."

"Good," Elena smiled as she took his hand to her pussy. "Oh Gosh," She moaned when she slid two fingers inside of her. "Oh oh oh!" Damon began to move his hand faster. "Damon... Oh my... I need... to come!" Elena almost screamed.

"He is waking up, sweetie..." Damon smiled rubbing his thumb against her clit.

"Ugh, I hate when you masturbate in the morning..." Elena complained.

"It's not my fault I had a sex dream and woke up with a hell of a hard on and you didn't want to help your poor husband, who was suffering..." Damon pouted.

"Stop pouting, Damon, you know exactly why you had the sex dream so it was your fault..."

"I hate when you make me feel bad about watching porn," Damon rolled his eyes.

"And I hate when you let a dripping wet pussy waiting..." Elena said. "Let's get this done," She stood up and sat him back on the toilet.

Elena opened his belt and then unzipped his jeans. As she pulled down his jeans, she noticed he wasn't wearing anything down there but that didn't even surprise her. Elena then grabbed his cock in her hand and began to stroke it the fastest she could. They knew they couldn't take too long inside the bathroom, mostly because the flight attendants always knew what happens when a couple goes into the bathroom together. However, they didn't want that to end anytime soon. Damon then caressed Elena's face and played with her hair while she stroke his hard cock and kissed his six pack.

It didn't take long before half of Damon's cock was inside Elena's mouth. She knew exactly how to deep throat him and that was driving him insane even though she hadn't gotten it all yet.

"You like it, babe?" Elena looked up at him taking her right hand to his balls.

"I love it," Damon smiled. "Just keep doing it..." He begged resting his head against the wall.

"Mhmm..." Elena moaned as she licked the tip, strategically biting it a few times.

Damon was moving his hips against her mouth and playing with her long brown hair when Elena took all of his length inside her mouth. She kept sucking his hard member as she softly caressed his balls. In a movement of in and out, she sucked him until she felt him throbbing in her mouth. Damon didn't even have time to warn her before he came but Elena had enjoyed it so much she swallowed it right away.

"My boy is so needy..." Elena smiled.

"He misses your warm sexy places..." Damon pouted.

Damon was sitting on the toilet with his erect member pointing at her so Elena just raised her skirt a little bit and began to sat down on his cock. They hadn't done such thing in months and that felt amazing for both of them. Damon bit his lip as she felt Elena's wet pussy on the tip of his cock. She then started going down on him but perfectly slow, getting a moan from him. When his cock was all inside of her, Elena began to move and there was nothing better than having his wife ride him in an airplane. It was just too amazing for Damon.

"I want you to come inside of me..." Elena whispered before biting his earlobe. "I'm gonna ride you until you go crazy because I want to feel you shooting your load inside of me. We already have a baby on the way anyway... I want to enjoy the amazing feeling of being filled with cum,"

"Don't worry, babe... You'll be getting enough this trip," Damon smiled moving her body up and down his cock. "Paris is nice and all but doing this is a lot better, don't you think?"

"Hell no! You're only getting laid if you take me to all the cool and romantic places of Paris!" Elena said torturing him as she rode him faster.

"Alright, alright, we will do everything you want..." Damon laughed holding her body. "I'm coming... Oh gosh," He moaned then Elena felt exactly what she wanted to feel.

Elena slowly stood up from him then gave him a smile. They had just had their climax at the same time and that had felt amazing. Although they wanted a proper and even slower end, they didn't have much time before a flight attended opened the door to kill them for having sex inside the bathroom, which was apparently forbidden. They got dressed back in their clothes and smiled as they held hands and walked back to their seats as if they hadn't just had sex.

_**That's it guys! I hope you liked the chapter! It's not as short as I imagined it would be but I think it has a great size. First of all, let me thank you all for the amazing reviews you left me on last chapter.**_

_**I realized I didn't have many ideas left for this story so I decided to write about another trip. This time Damon and Elena are alone so there will be no kid interrupting them when they want to be alone, if you know what I mean… :P**_

_**Emma will also travel with Katherine, Stefan and Josh so you will probably notice chapter 21 will be a lot bigger. I think it'll take longer because there will be a lot of things to write. I hope you understand and wait patiently.**_

_**Well, the plane sex is something I wanted to write in a really long time. It's not as good as I wanted but I hope it's good for you. You WILL have plenty of smut in the following two chapters so don't worry if you think this one was too small… I've been to Europe this summer so now I can write about Paris in better details… *-***_

_**Please review! They are very important to me! I really want to have your feedback, mostly about the smut because it was a bit hard to write. Check my new story "Golden Tears" if you haven't checked it yet!**_

_**Love you all guys!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
